El anciano y el muchacho de pelo blanco
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Un día Lincoln Loud harto de las constantes peleas con sus hermanas, se encuentra en su camino con un nuevo vecino y entabla una relación de amistad con él, este comienza a darle consejos y reflexiones que le abrirán los ojos a ciertas verdades difíciles de aceptar sobre su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Empatía.**

* * *

Había sido suficiente; como si no fuera ya bastante el hecho de tener que lidiar todos los días con una familia tan grande como la suya conformada por sus padres, Rita y Lynn senior, sus diez hermanaas: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, las gemelas Lana y Lola, Lisa y la pequeña Lily.

Siendo de hecho él, el hijo de enmedio (nacido un par de años después de Lynn) y el único hijo varón de la familia.

Y ya se imaginarán que como lo dice un refrán: "Demasiadas personas, demasiados problemas".

Y aunque a través de los años Lincoln Loud se había adaptado a la frenética y caótica vida con su numerosa familia, había días y sobre todo situaciones con sus hermanas que lo hacían realmente imposible. Pues cada una de sus hermanas tenían personalidades, gustos y talentos tan diferentes una de otra que no era nada fácil lidiar con ellas y ayudarlas con sus problemas.

Pues una característica del joven Lincoln y la cual el subestimaba, es que muchas veces el era el "Pilar" de su familia.

Así como la voz de la razón, no por nada le apodaban: "El hombre del plan", pues solía elaborarlos para solucionar problemas tanto suyos como de su familia. Claro el no era un santo, tenía también sus errores y "metidas de pata", como cuando sus planes terminaban causando más problemas de los que resolvían.

Aún así el llegaba a ser el más sensato y estable entre sus hermanas, aunque también estas de vez en cuando llegaban a resolver sus problemas por sí solas o ayudarse entre ellas lo cual le daba cierto alivio.

Y en cuanto a sus padres aunque estos tenían cierta autoridad y respeto de parte de sus hijas e hijo, esta a veces flaqueaba y en cierto modo era comprensible, pues tener once descendientes y mantener cierto orden en una familia tan numerosa muchas veces resultaba toda una hazaña.

Así como el mantenerla economicamente; su madre Rita trabajaba de asistente dental a la par que realizaba el proyecto de escribir una serie de novelas del genero de aventuras inspirado en cierto modo en su hijo y que esperaba que tuviera éxito.

En cuanto a su papá el señor Lynn al principio este trabajaba de asalariado en una oficina, pero luego pudo cumplir su sueño de abrir su propio restaurante con una buena aceptación del público y cierto éxito, lo cual ayudo a la situación económica de la familia. Además "algunas" de sus hermanas ya mostraban cierta independencia y comenzaban a ganar dinero propio gracias a sus talentos, así como el hecho de que las mayores Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y recientemente Lynn, hacían de niñeras de vez en cuando, ganando ingresos extra para ellas.

Para comprender mejor la relación de Lincoln con su familia habrá que describir mejor las personalidades y el papel que desempeñan en la familia Loud:

Lori es la hermana mayor y quien junto con a sus padres y muchas veces Lincoln, es quien puede poner orden y disciplina al resto de sus hermanas (aunque a veces suele abusar de su poder). Tiene talento para el golf, el cual desea jugar profesionalmente en la Universidad. Tiene cierto gusto por la moda, algo que comparte con su hermana Leni, aunque a veces esto también les genera cierto conflicto, así como un novio llamado "Bobby" Santiago, con quien habla la mayor parte del tiempo y con quien mantiene actualmente una relación a distancia debido a que este se mudo a la ciudad con su madre y hermana menor Ronnie Anne, aún así aprovechan cada oportunidad que tienen para reunirse.

Leni por su parte es la "modista" de la familia, una persona muy creativa sobre todo con la ropa y todo lo que este a la moda, muy bonita y de corazón generoso, maternal y amable, aunque con el defecto de no ser muy inteligente y llegando a caer muchas veces en el estereotipo de la "rubia tonta".

Luna quien aspira a ser una rockera reconocida y famosa, tiene un gran talento tanto para cantar, componer sus propias canciones y tocar varios instrumentos, sobre todo la guitarra eléctrica, aunque a veces todo ese asunto de ser una "rockstar" se le puede subir demasiado a la cabeza.

En cuanto a Luan era la "bromista" de la familia por así decirlo, pues muchas veces sus chistes no tenían mucha gracia, le iba mejor en los shows que daba en fiestas de cumpleaños con su servicio de "Negocios Graciosos" en el cual tenía mucho éxito, hacía de todo desde hacer actos como payaso, malabarismo, hacerla de bufón medieval, pirata y hasta mimo.

Lo malo es que sus bromas podían ir demasiado lejos, incluso ser peligrosas, específicamente en la fecha del "April´s Fools" o mejor conocido por su familia como el "Brommagedon". Durante ese día Luan se descontrolaba por completo y adquiría una tendencia claramente psicópata en su comportamiento pues sus bromas a su familia no eran para nada graciosas sino crueles y muy peligrosas, ni las mascotas de la familia estaban a salvo, una vez incluso las rasuro por completo como parte de sus jugarretas y ni sus padres estaban exentos de su bromas locas en ese día y era de esas veces en donde se notaba y por mucho, el poco control y disciplina que podían tener con sus hijas cuando estas perdían el control.

Lynn la atleta de la familia, una chica con una gran habilidad y destreza para cualquier tipo de deporte y un fuerte espíritu competitivo, aunque también bastante supersticiosa sobre todo antes de un partido y también una mala ganadora y una pésima perdedora, pues cuando ganaba le encantaba alardear de su triunfo, incluso en cosas tan simples como ganar un juego de mesa con su familia y ni se diga cuando perdía (para ella era el maldito fin del maldito mundo), pues se frustraba demasiado, obsesionandose con obtener la victoria nuevamente y atribuyendo su fracaso a la "mala suerte", llevando todo esto a graves extremos con su familia, como el pobre de Lincoln tuvo la desdicha de comprobar en carne propia en una nefasta ocasión.

Además de ser de ese tipo de personas que quiere resolver todo a golpes y un comportamiento generalmente brusco para muchas situaciones, hasta las más cotidianas.

En cuanto a Lincoln se ha visto que tiene talento para el dibujo sobre todo en el formato del cómic y también la creatividad para hacer sus propias historias, así como cierto gusto por armar modelos a escala de aviones y coleccionar monedas. Además de ser quién más ayuda a sus hermanas y ser una voz de la razón en su tumultuosa familia.

Luego esta Lucy una niña gótica de ocho años de edad, con un gusto muy marcado por lo tenebroso, la magia, la adivinación, el espiritismo y los vampiros, así como cierta obsesión con la muerte y visitar incluso cementerios.

Posee talento para la poesía y también es muy sigilosa y silenciosa a tal punto que muchas veces su familia no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que esta detrás de ellos y esta habla de repente asustandolos sin intención de hacerlo. Es muy reservada y le cuesta relacionarse con personas que no compartan sus singulares gustos, aunque es muy cercana y abierta con su hermano Lincoln con quien gusta de compartir su poesía y otros temas de su interes como los fantasmas, algo que les gusta a ambos.

Lana hermana gemela de Lola, una niña "tomboy" junto con Lynn. Posee una gran habilidad para reparar cualquier cosa, ya sean electrodomésticos, tuberías, autos, etc... Así como un gran amor por los animales, teniendo una gran cantidad de mascotas, siendo su favorita una simpática rana llamada "Brinquitos". Tiene también una obsesión con la suciedad y no es solo que le encanta revolcarse y jugar en el lodo, algo de hecho normal en alguien de su edad, sino que llega al punto de comer de la basura y llegar al punto de visitar basureros por puro gusto.

Lola hermana gemela de Lana, una niña muy femenina que le encanta vestirse de princesa y las fiestas de té, así mismo es una reconocida concursante de certamentes de belleza infantil de los cuales ha ganado una gran cantidad con trofeos y algunas veces premios en efectivo. Por otro lado llega a ser muy malcriada y manipuladora y hasta vengativa.

Lisa una niña genio de tan solo cuatro años de edad, con un coeficiente intelectual que fácilmente supera los doscientos puntos, siendo capaz de hacer todo tipo de inventos y formúlas complejas, aunque también a llegado a hacer experimentos con su propia familia, teniendo una moral y ética científica muy cuestionable en la experimentación con humanos, es estoica, algo insensible y arrogante al considerar a la mayoría como "mentes inferiores" y muchas veces reprime o no entiende sus verdaderas emociones o trata de hallarle demasiada lógica a cuestiones sociales simples como la amistad o cosas que se entienden más con el "corazón" que con el cerebro.

Y finalmente Lily la bebé de la familia, pese a su corta edad demuestra un buen grado de inteligencia y comprensión de los que le rodea, además de ya hablar algunas palabras de forma infantil, obviamente. Su hermana Luan es quien mejor le entiende todo lo que habla.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?, tener que irme de mi casa por unos días y todo comenzó porque Lori y Leni compraron el mismo vestido, se enojaron y con eso vino el estúpido "protocolo de pelea de hermanas".

-Y cuando yo traté de solucionarlo, solo empeoré las cosas e hice que todas mis hermanas terminaran peleandosé unas contra otras y conmigo también, al final se volvió insoportable estar ni un segundo más ahí y papá y mamá no pudieron o mejor dicho no quisieron intervenir en semejante lío.

Lincoln Loud reflexionaba todo aquello mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las aceras de su vecindario en "Royal Woods", había decidido quedarse unos días con su amigo Clyde, era lo mejor hasta que se calmaran las cosas en su hogar, pero antes se quitaría su frustracción con una larga caminata.

Ya de por sí era difícil vivir en una familia tant grande como la suya y situaciones como esas lo volvían realmente imposible.

-Y todo porque mis dos hermanas mayores compraron el mismo vestido y no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, ¡que tontería!- se repetía a sí mismo Lincoln viendo lo absurdo de aquella situación.

-A veces siento que mi vida es una "caricatura", hecha por escritores mediocres y el que la dirigia originalmente fue despedido por acoso sexual igual que en todo Holywood.

Mientras el niño peliblanco pensaba de forma irónica en todo aquello, llegó casi sin percatarse a la última zona de su vecindario, suspiro con algo de cansancio y decidió emprender la marcha de una vez a la casa de su amigo, sabía que sería bien recibido por los señores McBride y su "hermano honorario, mejor amigo" Clyde, eso le levantó el ánimo.

Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos de regreso por aquella calle cuando se encontró con un hombre de avanzada edad que bajaba de un sencillo y algo despintado auto azul, un montón de víveres con algo de dificultad.

Aquel hombre vio por encima de sus bolsas de papel al niño peliblanco que pasaba y le alcanzó a decir:

-Oye muchacho ¿no quieres ganarte cinco doláres?

Esto llamó de inmediato la atención de Lincoln, quien vio como aquel señor le hacía una seña con su cabeza y ojos apuntando a las bolsas que había en la parte trasera de su vehículo.

Sin dudar Lincoln aceptó la oferta y ayudó al anciano a llevar sus cosas a su hogar. Se trataba de una despensa generosamente surtida, había un buen surtido de comida enlatada, sopas de pasta, galletas, mermelada de fresa y zarzamora, harina normal y para prepara hot-cakes, verduras tales como tomates, cebollas, papas, zanahorias, brocóli y guisantes, así como frutas tales como, manzanas, naranjas, peras y duraznos, así como artículos de limpieza como detergente en polvo, jabón en barra, papel higiénico, etc...

-Puedes dejar todo en la mesa del comedor, por favor.

Lincoln asintióny siguió trayendo más y más bolsas. En medio de aquella actividad, escucho como aquel hombre llamaba a alguien.

-¡Señor Maullidos, Asriel, estoy de vuelta en casa!

Un gato de hermoso pelaje gris y rayas negras descendió de las escaleras y comenzó a frotar su cabeza y cuerpo en las piernas de su amo, a la vez que ronroneaba, acto seguido y sin saber muy bien de donde vino, un gran cuervo llegó volando y se posó comodamente en el hombro de aquel señor.

Aquello le hubiera sorprendido mcuho a Lincoln sobre todo con el cuervo, de no ser porque su familia en sí ya tenían muchas mascotas, sumando a las que eran de su hermana Lana.

Y en la actualidad muchas personas tenían mascotas fuera de lo convencional, había quienes tenían cocodrilos, cerdos de guinea, hasta tigres y leones como algunas estrellas del cine o el mundo deportivo y aves exóticas, así que un cuervo de mascota no parecía tan fuera de lo común a este punto.

-A Lucy sin duda le encantaría uno de esos. -pensó Lincoln- aunque ella ya tiene varios murciélagos en el ático.

Una vez que termino de llevar todas las bolsas, se secó el sudor de la frente, al ver esto el dueño de esa casa se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó un par de refrescos de cola en botellas de vidrio, las destapó y le ofreció una a Lincoln.

-Aquí tienes te la has ganado, eh... disculpa pero cuál est tu nombre muchacho- inquirió el anciano.

-Soy Lincoln Loud, señor.

-Y yo soy el señor Samuel Salazar, mucho gusto- respondío alzando ligeramente su botella y con una ligera sonrisa.

De repente como si un dato muy relevante le hubiera llegado sorpresivamente a su mente, el señor Samuel, preguntó:

-Espera, ¿dijiste Loud, acaso eres de una familia con diez hermanas?

-Así es, esa es mi familia- dijo con algo de verguenza.

-¿Y cómo lo supo?

-Los vecinos me contaron algo cuando me mudé aquí, hace no más de un mes y bueno una familia así de grande no es algo que fácilmente pueda pasar desapercibido jeje... espero no haberte ofendido- dijo al meditar en sus palabras.

-No se preocupé no es el primero en sorprenderse por mi numerosa familia.

-Oh y antes de que se me olvidé, el dinero que te prometí jovencito y un poco extra por un trabajo rápido y bien hecho.

El señor Samuel Salazar le entregó un total de siete doláres a lo que Lincoln sonrió.

-Tus familia debe estar muy orgullosa de un jovencito tan atento y servicial.

Ante aquel elogio sincero, Lincoln no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y hacer una mueca de tristeza. Esto no paso desapercibido para el anciano, hasta los animales miraron con algo de preocupación al niño Loud.

-Dejame adivinar, ¿problemas en casa?

Lincoln asintió débilmente y dio un pequeño sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de eso, muchacho?- la voz del anciano sonaba compresiva y paternal.

Normalmente Lincoln no hablaría de sus problemas personales con un vecino al que acababa de conocer, sin embargo aquel hombre transmitía un aura de respeto y sabiduría, algo similar a lo que sentía cuando estaba con su abuelo Albert.

Y algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar en aquel hombre.

-Creo que será mejor si tomamos asiento.

Se dirigieron entonces a la sala de aquella casa, al tomar asiento el señor Maullidos se recostó en el asiento al lado de su amo, mientras que el cuervo Asriel se posaba en el brazo del sillón, Lincoln por su parte se sentó en un sillón individual al lado derecho de su anfitrión.

Lincoln empezó contandolé cosas de su vida cotidiana, lo que era lidiar día a día con diez hermanas tan diferentes, la relación con sus padres y finalmente la situación que lo orilló a salir de su casa y refugiarse unos días con su amigo Clyde.

El señor Salazar escuchó atentamente y se podría decir que también sus animales, sin duda no era una situación normal y la verdad le parecía injusto que esto le pasará a Lincoln y todo por una tonta pelea por un mismo vestido.

-Haces bien en alejarte un tiempo de una situación así, y más si tus padres no ponen de su parte en arreglar esto, ¿dices que confías en ese muchacho llamado Clyde, verdad?

-Así es, es mi mejor amigo.

Al contarle todo aquello Lincoln se sentía que se desahogaba de todos esos días de porquería que tuvo en su hogar, era como si toda la rabia, la frustración y tristeza se disiparan, se sentía mejor hablandolé a aquel anciano amable.

-¿Quieres un consejo muchacho?

Lincoln asintió.

-Lo mejor sería que no solo te tomaras unos días lejos de casa, sino unas semanas incluso un mes. -Lincoln lo miró algo sorprendido ante aquella sugerencia- A lo que quiero llegar es que debes hacer que tu familia te extrañe, que sientan que ten han alejado.

-Si les perdonas demasiado rápido y fácil podrían aprovecharse de esto, "algunas más que otras" y más por como me las has descrito- reflexionó el anciano con las palmas de sus manos en la barbilla y una expresión de seriedad.

-Además también podría darse en el peor de los casos que el volver tan pronto empeoré las cosas para ti muchacho. En este caso es tu familia quien se ha portado mal contigo- sentenció.

-Y no parece ser la primera vez lamentablemente- esto último lo dijo para sus adentros el anciano.

A Lincoln aquello le tomo por sorpresa el creería que le aconsejaría originalmente que volviera a su hogar de inmediato y buscará el perdón de sus hermanas, sin embargo aquel anciano parecía tener un tipo de sabiduría más mordaz y directa. A Lincoln aquello le agradó.

Tras terminar aquella conversación y deseandole buena suerte a Lincoln el señor Samuel Salazar le dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba alguien con quien hablar o un consejo útil, podría venir a visitarlo, además siempre podía tener algún trabajo para el, como pintar la cerca o podar su césped y así ganarse un dinero honradamente.

-Lo pensaré- respondío Lincoln y se despidió del señor Samuel y sus curiosas mascotas.

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente el anciano entró de vuelta en su hogar y empezó a acomodar sus víveres en las alacenas y mientras lo hacía se dirigió a su cuervo y a su gato y les dijo con una voz de respeto y autoridad:

-Es un buen chico, aunque necesita algo de ayuda y consejos con su "situación familiar".

-Asriel, señor Maullidos, necesito que lo vigilen y me mantengan informado si algo mejora o empeora con su familia.

Los animales entonces reflejaron en sus miradas cierto mistisismo ancestral y asintieron de forma solemne.

Lincoln por su parte ya había llegado a casa de su amigo Clyde quien lo recibio efusivamente aunque con algo de preocupación por lo que le había comentado sobre su famila.

**_Algo se había puesto en movimiento en ese día, tiempos de cambio, tiempos de reflexión y porque no tiempos de castigo y orden._**

* * *

**Una nueva historia de otra serie con la que ya hace tiempo quería hacer algo, este es mi primer historia de The Loud House espero y sea de su agrado. Será una historia algo corta pero daré lo mejor en cada capítulo.**

**Sin más que decir que tengan un buen día. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Tiempo de reflexión.**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Lincoln salió de su casa y se refugió en la de su amigo Clyde McBride. Aunque seguía viendo a sus hermanas en la escuela prefirió mantener su distancia, además ellas mismas también lo hacían, al menos al principio.

Aquél día saliendo de la escuela decidió ir a la casa del señor Samuel Salazar y ver que trabajo podría tener para él, le serviría para hacerse con algo de dinero y así después disfrutar una tarde en el Arcade en compañia de Clyde y sus otros amigos: Zach, Liam y Rusty.

Al llegar a la casa del anciano tocó un par de veces el timbre de la puerta, antes de que el señor Samuel le abriera; iba vestido con una camisa de franela de cuadros rojos y líneas amarillas y pantalones de mezclilla.

-Oh que grata sorpresa Lincoln, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Recordé que me había dicho que tenía algunos trabajos para mí, y quería ver si la oferta seguía en pie. -dijo Lincoln mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca.

-Por supuesto, tu ayuda me viene bien en estos momentos muchacho y creo que tengo algo adecuado para ti, adelante pasa.

El señor Samuel guío a Lincoln hasta el patio y mientras lo hacía pudo notar que en la cocina había una gran olla con agua hirviendo, le entró algo de curiosidad por saber que estaba preparando, pero decidió dejar las preguntas para después.

No tardó mucho en intuir cuál sería su próxima tarea, ya había notado que la cerca de aquella casa estaba algo despintada, pero la parte trasera estaba todavía peor, había rejas sin un centímetro de pintura y una apariencia algo descuidada.

-Como podrás ver la cerca ya necesita una buena pintada, confío en que podrás realizar el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Cuente conmigo, señor Salazar respondió Lincoln con confianza.

-Bien, espera aquí, volveré en un momento.

Unos minutos después, Samuel traía consigo un bote de pintura azul, un recipiente rectangular, un rodillo mediano y otros utensilios, preparó cuidadosamente la mezcla y le indicó a Lincoln que observara como debía vertirla en aquél recipiente.

-Ten muchacho, ponte esto la pintura es algo "fuerte". -advirtió a Lincoln mientras le pasaba una especie de cubrebocas- Es de base aceite y podría marearte un poco sin esto.

Tras colocarse aquello, Lincoln comenzó su labor, el anciano se aseguro también de dejar la puerta trasera de la cerca abierta para que completara igualmente la parte exterior.

-Estaré adentro, pero puedes gritarme cuando termines o si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré- Linconln levantó su pulgar en respuesta y se dispuso a comenzar.

Tras llevar unos minutos en su labor, se sintió de repente observado, volteó lentamente y pudo ver que se trataba nada menos que del gato de su vecino, el señor Maullidos. El felino se hallaba comodamente recostado en el alfeízar de la ventana que daba al patio, este lo observaba con una mirada pasiva algo somnolienta.

Lincoln se tranquilizó al ver de quién se trataba y continuó pintando, cuando hubo completado una cuarta parte de aquella sección de la cerca, empezó a notar un aroma dulce y agradable que luego se complementó con toques frutales, pese al cubrebocas podía olfatearlo y que bueno que lo traía, pues la singular combinación del fuerte olor a pintura y los suaves aromas que le llegaban de la cocina del anciano, hubieran sido demasiado para una nariz desprotegida.

Continuó trabajando por un espacio de casi tres horas y vio con satisfacción como ahora la cerca lucía de un bonito color azul marino.

-Si mis hermanas hubieran estado aquí seguramente lo habríamos hecho mucho más rápido, o también hubieran hecho un desastre, para luego arreglarlo- rió Lincoln ante la ironía de aquel pensamiento a la vez que recordaba aquel momento en que sus hermanas y él les había tocado pintar su casa y pesé a los contratiempos habían hecho un buen trabajo, con un detalle que conmovió a sus padres y que fue que cada uno dejó una huella de pintura con su mano a modo de firma.

-Si, aquél fue un buen día- recordó Lincoln con una mezcla de nostalgia y amargura.

-Entonces, ¿porqué tenemos que pelear tanto, por la más miníma estupidez?

Esta vez no era Lincoln exactamente, sino una voz en su subconciente que hacía ecos en los recovecos de su mente.

Y como un acto reflejo su mano derecha comenzó a apretar fuertemente el mango del rodillo, a la vez que unas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

Fue sacado de repente de aquellos pensamientos cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente en un acto reflejo y dejo el rodillo en su recipiente.

El señor Samuel se percató de eso, pero decidió no decir nada, era mejor dejarlo desahogarse un poco.

-Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo joven Lincoln- observó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos entremos el sol ya está cayendo.

Ambos metieron lo que quedaba de pintura y los utensilios a la casa.

-Ah disculpe, ¿puedo usar su baño?, necesito limpiarme un poco.

-Claro, esta subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha.

Lincoln le agradeción y una vez ahí procedió a lavar sus manos, brazos y rostro. Observó detenidamente el baño, era un poco más grande que el de su casa y estaba recubierto por placas de azulejo de color verde esmeralda, que daba un toque muy agradable.

Fue también que se percató de un detalle en particular sobre esa casa y al cuál al principio no le había puesto mucha atención, esta estaba hecha de ladrillo y cemento, siendo que la mayoría del vecindario eran de madera.

-Vaya de seguro debió pagar más de lo usual por una casa así.

-Bueno al menos no tiene que preocuparse tanto de las termitas.

Terminó de enjuagarse y se secó con una toalla de mano que había cerca.

Al bajar busco al señor Salazar y lo encontró en la cocina, fue ahí que descubrió de donde venían los dulces olores de hace rato.

Hábilmente el anciano llenaba unos frascos de vidrio con trozos de duraznos en almíbar.

Lincoln observaba atentamente con una mezcla de curiosidad y antojo.

Alcanzó a llenar poco más de una docena de frascos, para luego proceder a taparlos herméticamente.

-Gracias por tu paciencia mi niño- dijo paternalmente mientras lavaba las manos en el fregadero.

Y procedió a entregarle treinta doláres, a lo que Lincoln sonrió con emoción.

-Muchas gracias señor Samuel.

-No, gracias a ti muchacho.

-Y antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes uno para ti y otro para la familia de tu amigo- dijo mientras le entregaba un par de frascos con duraznos en almíbar.

-No quisiera aprovecharme de su generosidad- respondió Lincoln.

-Bah, no te preocupes joven Lincoln hago bastantes conservas, antes de los primeros días de nieve.

-Pues lo siento en mis viejos huesos. "**Se acerca el Invierno**"- dijo esto último de forma solemne.

-Además no me gusta salir mucho durante esa fría temporada, ya no soy precisamente un adolescente, jejeje.

-Y por eso hago una buena cantidad de alimentos imperecederos- finalizó el anciano.

Tras despedirse, Lincoln se encaminó de vuelta a la casa de los McBride, ya sentía bastante hambre de hecho, así que se ánimo a comer uno de los duraznos en almíbar, pero solo ese pues no quería perder el apetito para la generosa cena de los padres de su amigo.

Se detuvo y abrió su frasco, le dio un buen mordisco a la fruta y sin duda se podía decir que estaba rico.

-Uhm, nada mal.

Luego de apaciguar un poco su hambre continuó su camino, esperaba que Clyde y sus padres ya estuvieran en casa, pues ese día habían ido a una de sus acostumbradas sesiones con la Dra. Lopéz.

Los últimos rayos del sol se apagaban en el horizonte y pudo ver las luces prendidas de la casa.

Fue recibido por el señor Harold quien se alarmó al ver varias manchas de pintura en las ropas de Lincoln, algo a lo cual el niño no le había dado mucha importancia.

Ante la insistencia del señor McBride, Lincoln se cambió con un repuesto de su ropa, que se había llevado consigo cuando se refugió ahí y le dio su ropa sucia al señor McBride.

La cena y el resto de la noche transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad con Lincoln y Clyde terminando sus deberes y jugando un rato antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

En la casa Loud, las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado hacía poco, Lori y Leni finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo (aunque en realidad Leni fue quien salió perdiendo sin que se diera cuenta) y como si fuera un "efecto domino" el resto de las hermanas se apaciguaron y también dejaron de pelear.

A la vez y conforme pasaban más días desde que su hermano se fuera un sentimiento en todas crecía, una mezcla de nostalgia, añoranza y también cierto grado de culpa, en algunas más que otras.

Y con sus padres era lo mismo. Hasta ese punto Lynn senior y Rita razonaron que debieron ser más firmes y actuar antes de que toda esa situación se les saliera de las manos, además el "protocolo de pelea de hermanas" había demostrado fallas más que evidentes.

-Extraño a mi hijo- decía la señora Loud con algunas lágrimas.

-Yo también, pero esta con Clyde y sus padres, podemos confiar en ellos, además nuestras hijas han visto que sigue asistiendo a la escuela, estoy seguro de que pronto volverá con nosotras.

-De verdad lo crees. -dijo al tiempo que enjugaba sus lágrimas -No lo culparía sino quisiera volver a saber de nosotros en mucho tiempo- agregó con amargura y volvió a estallar en llanto.

Lynn senior abrazo a su esposa para tratar de reconfortarla y sin poder contenerse el también comenzó a llorar.

Lucy se encontraba nuevamente dentro de los ductos del aire acondicionado y ventilación, cerca de donde estaba la habitación de Lincoln.

Había tratado en vano de escribir algo de su poesía, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, su hermano era de los pocos en su familia que la escuchaba atentamente y sus ideas, incluso la ayudaba a encontrar la rima correcta cuando esta se le dificultaba.

A veces hasta le contaba los sueños que tenía y jamás olvidaría aquella vez en que él se echo la culpa con el incidente del baño tapado por un cómic de la "Princesa Pony".

-Hermano vuelve pronto a casa... suspiro... llanto... suspiro- dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a sus piernas.

Sandwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, sin corteza y cortados en cuadros, su hermano siempre se los preparaba cuando quería, Lisa no sabía como hacía que algo tan simple supiera tan bien.

Quizás tuviera que ver con el corte geométrico del pan y la distribución correcta de los ingredientes. O quizás era aquello que los demás humanos llamaban, "cocinar con amor".

Lo había decidido cuando su unidad fraterna masculina regresara, se aseguraría de escribirle una disculpa formal por escrito.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba como una persona tan racional como ella podía llegar a ser tan irracional.

Leni no siempre entendía muy bien las cosas, pero si había algo que comprendía bien en ese momento, extrañaba mucho a su hermano, se habían portado muy mal con él y ahora no quería verlas.

-Pero "Linky" siempre las perdonaba, ¿no era así?

-El volvería pronto, ¿verdad?- pensaba con una ingenua esperanza.

-No debí pelear tanto con Lori por ese vestido, ahora que lo pienso pude haberlo modificado, incluso mejorado y así no hubiera habido problema alguno- razono.

En la familia Loud todos empezaban a extrañar a Lincoln, algunos más que otros.

Por los alrededores de aquella área un cuervo sobrevolaba los cielos de Royal Woods, a la luz de la luna su plumaje brillaba hermosamente. Sin duda tendría información interesante para su amo.

* * *

Aquella tarde en el Arcade había sido muy divertida en compañia de sus amigos: Clyde, Zach, Liam y Rusty. Y como "cereza en el pastel" para esa tarde de juegos, Lincoln invitó a todos una pizza grande de pepperoni con champiñones.

En esos dias el Otoño se encontraba en su apogeo y una alfombra vegetal cubría los parques y jardines de Royal Woods con colores carmesí, naranja, amarillo y marrón.

Así mismo la temperatura comenzaba a descender, aún no hacía frío como tal pero se podía sentir ya un aire fresco, sobre todo en la noche.

Con esa temporada también venían fechas que Lincoln y los demás disfrutaban mucho, Halloween y el Día de Acción de Gracias, pensaba un poco sobre si ya para ese tiempo estaría en casa para celebrar esas fiestas con su familia.

No era que les guardará mucho rencor, sino que más bien cuando pensaba en el tema de volver con su familia, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas tanto positivas como negativas, que no llevaban a ninguna decisión en concreto.

Por ahora se sentía bien dandosé un tiempo para él, además no habían pasado más de diez días desde entonces, aún era pronto.

Extrañaba a sus hermanas también, se mentiría si se dijera que no, pero también decidió hacer caso del consejo del señor Samuel y no ceder tan fácilmente.

En el pasado era cierto habían peleado por cosas como tener el mejor asiento en la camioneta familiar "Vanzilla" o por encontrar algo de dinero, sin embargo en esas situaciones sus padres si habían intervenido y puesto mano firme, además de haber aprendido algo, sobre todo con el asunto del dinero donde aprendieron a trabajar juntos y terminaron encontrando un "tesoro".

-Cuando trabajamos unidos mi familia y yo podemos lograr cualquier cosa, cuando todos peleamos es un verdadero caos- pensó Lincoln.

-¿Estás bien Lincoln, te notó algo serio?- preguntó Clyde mientras iban de camino a casa.

-Oh no es nada, solo estaba algo distraído con el paisaje- dijo Lincoln apuntando a los montones de hojas caídas por todo el vecindario.

Aquello era una débil excusa, sin embargo Clyde entendía que debía estar pensando en su familia y decidió no insistir con el tema, aunque agregó:

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar de algo, aquí está tu mejor amigo.

-Lo sé Clyde, no te preocupes- al decir esto apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico afroamericano en señal de confianza.

Tal vez Clyde fuera algo "sensible" en varias cosas (debido a la sobreprotección de sus padres) y estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana mayor Lori, lo que daba pie a algunos momentos incomódos, sin embargo agradecía poder contar con un amigo como el, tal vez no fueran hermanos de sangre, pero para ambos lo eran como tal.

**La familia no solo es de sangre.**

* * *

**Saludos a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Hasta luego y que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Enseñanzas del pasado.**

**"No se ve bien sino con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos".**

**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

* * *

Las siguientes tareas que Lincoln hizo para el señor Samuel consistieron en ayudarle en la preparación de conservas y almíbares, fue una tarea bastante interesante e instructiva, además todo le era explicado con paciencia y sabiduría.

Aprendió de las conservas en vinagre como los pepinillos y los chiles jalapeños y así mismo por medio de anécdotas, como la sal ayudaba a conservar la carne tanto la roja como la del pescado.

-Recuerdalo bien Lincoln, la sal es el conservador original, desde los días antiguos. -dijo al tiempo que tomaba un puñado en su mano.

-Lo que hace es absorber la humedad de la carne, lo que evita que las bacterias se reproduzcan, dejando a la carne intacta.

-Y está de más decirlo pero como supondrás ya, la sal es el único mineral comestible para el humano.

-Además no todas las bacterias o microorganismos son dañinos, siguiendo las "Leyes del Equilibrio Universal", hay bacterias benéficas para la humanidad, como las levaduras, que ayudan a la preparación del pan, galletas, cerveza, vino y demás licores, todo esto gracias a la fermentación de las cuales estos pequeños "amiguitos" son responsables.

-Oh y no olvidemos a todo producto derivado de la leche, tu sabes, como los quesos, la mantequilla o el yogurth.

Todo esto se lo contaba el anciano en su cocina mientras descansaban, luego de haber terminado de preparar un buen lote de manzanas y peras en almíbar.

El señor Maullidos estaba echado en uno de los sillones de la sala muy dormido, mientras el cuervo Asriel se alimentaba gustoso de un puñado de granos que el anciano le ofrecía de la palma de su mano.

Después de un rato las anécdotas del anciano le hicieron saber más de su vida a Lincoln. Como podía intuir por su nombre el señor Samuel Salazar era de ascendencia latina como lo eran también Bobby y Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Siendo más concretos, era mexicano y hacía mas de cincuenta años que había llegado a la "Tierra de las oportunidades", trabajo de muchas cosas, recogió fruta en un rancho en California allí empezó a aprender inglés y con los años logró dominarlo, en México había logrado terminar la Secundaria y aunque ya no continuó sus estudios a niveles más avanzados aprendió mucho de la "escuela de la vida" y como le gustaba leer también aprendió cosas útiles de forma autodidacta.

Aprendió mucho de cocina en un restaurante en Arizona, hizo trabajos de reparación y fontanería en Texas, aunque también sufrió de discriminación y burlas en esos lugares, pese a todo logro obtener su ciudadanía diez años después de ingresar al país, aunque desde el principio estuvo legalmente gracias a una visa de trabajo.

Un detalle algo triste de su vida es que él, era el último miembro vivo de su familia, ya no quedaba ningún Salazar en México, ni en ninguna otra parte, además el nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos y las otras "ramas" de su familia tampoco prevalecieron a través de los años.

Podría ser claramente un estereotipo, pero a Lincoln se le hacía difícil de creer que una persona latina estuviera tan sola. Para el los mexicanos eran gente de familia, grandes núcleos familiares como lo eran los "Casagrande" la familia materna de Ronnie Anne y Bobbie. Sin duda había excepciones a la regla.

Otra cosa que aprendió fue que debido al mestizaje no todos los mexicanos eran morenos, los había con tonos de piel más claros como el de su anfitrión, personas blancas o "güeros" como les decían allá, "afromexicanos", incluso mezclas de latinos y orientales.

-El mundo es más grande de lo que te imaginas joven Lincoln.

-Incluso los Estados o "Countrys" de cada país son como "mini-paises", mundos dentro de un mundo más complejo y diferente de lo que debería, como ejemplos no es lo mismo alguien de Nueva York a alguien de Alabama, su modo de vida, sus acentos, su gastronomía.

-O ve por ejemplo las diferencias entre alguien de Nueva York con alguien de Detroit. Y sin dejar de lado mi país, pueden ser muy diferentes las costumbres de un ciudadano de Monterrey comparado con alguien de la Ciudad de México.

-Si bien es cierto que como país hay cosas que nos unen, como la historia, las festividades y tradiciones, las leyes de nuestra Constitución y los valores... aunque estos últimos han decaído mucho.

-Lamentablemente a veces son más las diferencias que nos dividen que las que nos unen como una "sociedad funcional" debería ser. Finalizó el anciano.

Tras aquellas reflexiones el señor Samuel siguió contándole a la par que le mostraba también fotos de él y su compañeros de trabajo de otro tiempo. Pudo ver que aquellos días el cabello y bigote del señor Salazar eran negros como el carbón y que aún no se dejaba la barba.

-Esta de aquí es de cuando trabajé en una fábrica de jabón: "El Señor Espumoso", en Minnesotta- dijo al señalar una foto en blanco y negro donde él y sus compañeros vestían oberoles de mezclilla y gorros de obrero, estaban formados en una fila ascendente mientras sonreían a la cámara.

-Estuve allí por cinco años y luego probé suerte en una fábrica de frituras en Denver Colorado- dijo con algo de orgullo mientras señalaba una foto en la que se encontraba junto a otros trabajadores en una línea transportadora empacando productos en grandes cajas.

-Después de todo eso el último trabajo que tuve antes de jubilarme fue aquí en el estado de Michigan, como inspector de trenes. Tú sabes, quien se encarga de verificar los boletos, que no haya "polizones" a bordo y que a la maquinaría se le de el mantenimiento adecuado y todo eso.

La última foto que le mostró ese día, era la de un tren de motor de diésel, en la que el señor Salazar saludaba junto a los operadores y maquinistas.

-Bueno fue una charla amena, pero ya se hizo tarde y no quisiera preocupar a tus anfitriones, ven te llevaré en mi auto- ofreció el anciano.

Su auto era una especie de "Tsuru" con cuatro asientos y cambios de velocidades manuales, pese a estar algo maltratado en el exterior, Lincoln pudo comprobar que el motor estaba en óptimas condiciones.

El señor Salazar llevó a Lincoln hasta la entrada de la casa y se despidieron.

Una vez de regreso en su hogar el anciano empezó a llevar los frascos de conservas caseras al sótano, encendió las luces y se pudo apreciar varios estantes con muchos más frascos, no solo de fruta, había pepinillos, chiles jalapeños y serranos, carne seca, un montón de latas de atún y sardinas, distintos tipos de nueces y también unos cuantos jamones curados y salchichas.

Tras acomodar su último lote en uno de los estantes, el señor Samuel subió las escaleras y comenzó a prepararse una buena taza de café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y a la vez también varias raciones de pan con mantequilla, tras terminar de prepararlos se sentó en la mesa de la cocina siendo acompañado por el señor Maullidos y el cuervo Asriel, repartió parte de su comida entre ellos y le sirvió un vaso de leche tibia a su gato y otro de agua a su cuervo.

Mientras tanto Lincoln y Clyde charlaban sobre las historias que Lincoln había escuchado del señor Samuel.

Vaya parece un anciano interesante- dijo Clyde.

-Ya lo creo, sabes Clyde creo que deberías conocerlo, ¿crees que a tus padres les moleste si lo invito a cenar con nosotros un día de estos?

-No creo que les moleste, pero de todos modos les preguntaré, para que tengan algo preparado para la ocasión.

-Muy bien yo le preguntaré al señor Samuel si acepta la invitación, espero que si, le hará bien más compañia- dijo Lincoln entusiasmado.

-Niños la cena esta lista, bajen ya por favor- Les habló Howard McBride desde el fondo de las escaleras.

-Ya vamos- dijeron los niños al unísono.

* * *

En aquellos días en la escuela varias de las hermanas de Lincoln trataron de hacer las paces con él, aunque sin mucho éxito. Pues era como si algo dentro de ellas las bloqueara o les diera miedo, sentían como si, al cometer un error Lincoln se alejaría de ellas para siempre, semejantes pensamientos llenos de paranoia asaltaban sus mentes.

A lo mucho atinaban a decirle cosas como: Hola hermano, buenos días o cómo estás. Lincoln les respondía positivamente y sin rencor, pero luego ellas no agregaban nada dejando cualquier intento de disculpas a medias.

Quienes se atrevieron a algo más fueron Lana y Lucy quienes cada una y en diferente momento abrazaron a su hermano y le dijeron: "Perdónanos hermano".

Para luego salir corriendo avergonzadas, dejando a Lincoln algo confundido, aunque consciente de que sus hermanas estaban dando un paso por arreglar las cosas.

Lana había hecho eso al principio de las clases, mientras que Lucy lo hizo cuando Lincoln fue a la biblioteca de la escuela por un trabajo de investigación, provocandolé también un buen susto al principio al hablarle por detrás de su espalda.

Ante aquellos acontecimientos un singular anciano sentado en la banca de un parque sonreía, su gato y su cuervo estaban con el disfrutando de la tarde.

-Parece ser que todo sigue su curso; el miedo, la duda y la culpa, son emociones negativas sin embargo sabiéndolas usar pueden convertirse en algo... positivo- dijo al tiempo que movía sus manos y una especie de energia luminosa las rodeaba.

-Esta siendo un interesante "experimento" el haber infectado a la familia del muchacho con esas emociones, podrá parecer algo severo, pero no es como sino se lo hubieran ganado desde hace mucho- sentenció al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza hacía atrás y observaba el cielo algo nublado de esa tarde.

-Quien no ha sentido hambre, no valora hasta el más simple mendrugo de pan y los mejores manjares le son indiferentes, pero al hambriento hasta lo "amargo" le sabe "dulce".

-Quien no ha padecido la enfermedad, no valorara su salud y lo preciado que esta puede ser cuando se pierde. Que no darían los diabéticos por no depender más de la insulina y poder comer lo que quisieran sin problemas, o los enfermos del terrible cáncer porque sus esperanzas de vencer la enfermedad siempre fueran un éxito.

-Oh humanidad cuán frágil eres y aún así te vanaglorias de logros vacíos y placeres efímeros.

-Lo que de verdad trasciende, lo que de verdad perdura, lo que en verdad importa son siempre cosas más simples. Empezando por las Tres Virtudes Máximas: El Amor, La Fe y la Esperanza, de las cuales descienden el resto de las Virtudes.

-El valorar a la familia y amigos, y hablando de familia el saber "dar las gracias" y no solo a ellos, sino también a aquellos que te dan un servicio o ayuda por más pequeño que este sea. Es solo cuestión de simple cordialidad, algo que en estos "tiempos tumultuosos" se ha perdido mucho, junto a otras cosas.

_**-"Tiempos difíciles hacen a hombre fuertes, Tiempos fáciles hacen a hombres débiles".**_

_**-"El valor del oro y las joyas es probado en el fuego, pero el valor de los hombres es probado en el crisol del sufrimiento".**_

_**-"Para que nos caemos en la vida, para aprender a levantarnos".**_

-Solo a través de las grandes dificultades es cuando una persona, es realmente probada, y se sabe quien es realmente y de lo que es capaz, ya sea que se temple y saqué lo mejor de sí y de los que le rodean, o decida sucumbir ante la oscuridad y en pocas palabras mandar todo al carajo y arrastrarlos a todos a una vorágine de locura y decadencia.

**-Aunque no se menciona mucho que puede haber una tercera opción una que este más balanceada, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva dejando lo mejor y quitando lo peor.**

El señor Samuel Salazar termino aquel monólogo interno y mientras tanto observaba a las personas, cada una en sus vidas, algunas yendo a la escuela, otras al trabajo, otras relajándose y pasando el rato.

Cada una con su propia historia, con sus gustos y habilidades, con sus alegrías y sus pesares.

-Los humanos son poco o nada, conscientes del gran regalo que es el "Libre Albedrío" con el que fueron dotados- dijo sorpresivamente el señor Maullidos, aquel singular gato hablaba con una voz serena y algo adormilada al tiempo que se estiraba desperezándose.

-Esta vez concuerdo completamente contigo viejo amigo, tienen el poder y la voluntad para cambiar todo, sin embargo viven "dormidos" por los vicios y placeres, por todo aquello que los divide o les nubla el juicio- respondió esta vez el cuervo Asriel, su voz era poderosa y tenebrosa a la vez.

-Sin duda mis fieles compañeros y miren nadie nos ha notado, pese a que ustedes ahora están hablando, tan ocupados todos, que pocas veces se detienen a observar las maravillas y curiosidades que les rodean- dijo el anciano mientras que negaba con la cabeza en señal de decepción y sonreía con resignación.

-En todos los años que llevo caminando en este mundo y parece que ahora estamos en una época de "estancamiento", no lo sé, es como si la humanidad no fuera realmente a ningún lado.

-A su tiempo tendré que tomar una decisión importante y presiento que el joven Lincoln tendrá su parte en ello- ante aquello su amigo felino y el emplumado asintieron en respuesta con una mirada que reflejaba un poder ancestral.

-Bueno muchachos creo que es hora de irnos, hoy haré pay de carne molida y verduras para la cena- Asriel graznó y aleteo efusivamente, mientras el señor Maullidos sonreía y se relamía.

El anciano y sus amigos animales emprendieron el camino a casa, al llegar el señor Salazar notó que había un par de mensajes en su contestadora, uno era de una promoción "Navideña" de la compañía de teléfonos. Y el otro era un mensaje de Lincoln, una invitación a cenar junto a la familia de su amigo.

Unos minutos después le marcaba a Lincoln y le daba su respuesta.

-Vaya una oferta generosa joven Lincoln, acepto gustoso, solo espero que no haya ningún inconveniente si llevó también al señor Maullidos y Asriel conmigo.

-Los padres de Clyde también tienen gatos, así que no creo que tengan problemas con el señor Maullidos, aunque no se como reaccionarán ante su cuervo- respondió Lincoln.

-No te preocupes muchacho te aseguro que Asriel sabe comportarse apropiadamente- el cuervo graznó en señal de aprobación.

-Bueno hablaré con los padres de Clyde, ante cualquier problema yo le avisaré.

-De acuerdo muchacho y gracias nuevamente por la invitación.

* * *

Unos días después, el Viernes en la noche, daba comienzo una cena muy amena en la casa McBride.

Al llegar los padres de Clyde, los señores Harold y Howard recibieron amable y efusivamente al señor Samuel Salazar, él por su parte los saludo con la mano y con una ligera sonrisa. Vestía con un elegante traje de color beige, sin corbata y pantalones de vestir del mismo color, así como zapatos de charol. Se había recortado la barba y bigotes un par de centímetros así como también los había peinado y olía a un perfume de olores de madera.

De improvisto Cleopawtra y Neppurtitti los gatos de la familia salieron al encuentro, sin embargo su interés no era tanto en el humano en la puerta, sino en el señor Maullidos quien también hacía acto de presencia. Al estar frente a frente estos estiraron sus patas delanteras e inclinaron su cabeza en una especie de reverencia, acto seguido frotaron amistosamente sus cabezas con el señor Maullidos.

-Oh vaya parece que Cleopawtra y Neppurtitti han hecho un nuevo amigo- dijo Howard conmovido.

Los gatos entraron a la casa dejando al señor Maullidos a la cabeza del pequeño grupo. Luego hizo acto de presencia Asriel y aunque Lincoln ya les había avisado de las mascotas del señor Samuel, los padres de Clyde no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, sobre todo Howard que casi se desmaya pero es oportunamente sujetado por Harold.

Ante aquella reacción el señor Salazar no se inmutó y cual si fuera un águila o un halcón dejo que Asriel se posara en su antebrazo.

-Es cierto que muchas veces los cuervos son temidos y asociados a malos presagios, pero la realidad es otra, son aves muy inteligentes y en otros tiempos eran los "heraldos" y los "ojos" de los dioses del mundo antiguo, como por ejemplo Odín el Padre de Todo, del Panteón Nórdico o con Ares el dios griego de la guerra, Marte para los Romanos- termino diciendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su cuervo.

-Veo que es un hombre de cultura- agregó Harold.

-Digamos que he aprendido algunas cosas interesantes, "por aquí y por allá", a través de los años.

Después de eso la cena comenzó, se sirvió spaguetti a la bolognesa acompañada de una ensalada de distintas clases de peras cortadas en rodajas acompañada de trozos de queso blanco y aceitunas.

Para beber a los chicos se les sirvió jugo, en cuanto a los adultos bebieron vino tinto y por petición del señor Salazar a sus mascotas se les sirvió algo de aquella comida y agua para beber.

Tuvieron una plática amena, contándoles casi lo mismo sobre su pasado y los oficios que desempeño.

-Decidí establecerme en Royal Woods pues quería un lugar tranquilo, sin tanto ajetreo, crimen y demás males de la gran ciudad.

-De eso ya tuve bastante, pueden apostarlo, así que me dije porque no probar a vivir en el clásico suburbio americano- dijo al tiempo que alzaba su copa y el resto de los comensales imitaban la acción con alegría.

-Además las ciudades no son como lo que se ve en "los musicales", la gente vive demasiado apurada, estresada, están "infectados" de demasiadas emociones negativas y es peor con la actual cultura del poder y el éxito, sin importar a quién pisotees y de "vivir la vida" sin realmente saber vivirla.

Ante aquellas palabras los demás no supieron que responder y estaban pensativos, pues había mucha verdad en las palabras del anciano.

Tras terminada la cena el señor Salazar se despidió amablemente y ya en su auto comenzó a platicar con su mascotas.

-Mis hermanos felinos me confirman que son gente confiable, por ahora el niño estará bien con ellos- opinó el señor Maullidos.

-Sin duda, aunque deberían dejar a su hijo "abandonar el nido" de vez en cuando, ya saben que se fortalezca ante los retos de allá afuera- secundó Asriel.

-"El mundo es un lugar cruel, pero también hermoso"- finalizó el anciano.

* * *

Hay gente que solo entiende a golpes, para Lynn Loud era así, sin duda la más impulsiva y agresiva de la familia Loud, además el remordimiento y los sentimientos de culpa hacía su hermano Lincoln solo habían empeorado su actitud.

Aquel fin de semana se encontraba practicando con su equipo de patinaje en el parque, iba tan distraída y ensimismada pensando en su siguiente victoria, como algo que le hiciera olvidar lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano, que no se fijo al dar una vuelta en un anciano con el cual termino chocando.

"Varios frascos con especias y un cartón de huevos quedaron destrozados, así como el anciano algo magullado, quien casi no sufrió daño fue la niña de pelo castaño".

Ella había caído encima de aquel hombre y ahora se levantaba rápidamente sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¡Oiga anciano fíjese por donde camina!

El resto de su equipo miraron a Lynn con desaprobación, aunque ya conocían su actitud, aquello había sido demasiado, había chocado y tumbado a aquel pobre viejo y ni siquiera se había disculpado, sino que ahora le reclamaba e indiferente seguía con su camino.

Fue entonces que el resto de las niñas patinadoras acudieron a ayudar al anciano a levantarse.

-Se encuentra bien señor- dijo Margo Roberts una niña de nariz prominente y pecas, amiga de Lynn.

-Ahora si, gracias mi niña- respondió de forma paternal el señor Samuel.

-Tendrá que disculparla ha estado de un humor terrible estas semanas.

-Comprendo- respondió secamente el anciano.

Una vez que le ayudaron a levantarse y comprobar que no se hubiera lastimado gravemente, las niñas continuaron su camino, en busca de su irascible líder.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Lynn Loud, que persona tan agradable- dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

-Creo que va siendo tiempo de que tenga un cambio de actitud y aprenda algunos modales- dijo al tiempo que sujetaba un cabello que se le había caído a Lynn.

Entonces acercándoselo a los labios, susurro las siguientes palabras**: "A través del dolor nos templamos, a través del dolor aprendemos".**

Inmediatamente aquel cabello se ennegreció y luego se deshizo como polvo. La mirada del anciano reflejaba severidad, como la de un padre al castigar a su hijo.

-Será mejor que vaya a comprar otra vez... bueno al menos el orégano y la sal de ajo se salvaron- dijo con resignación al revisar lo que quedaba de sus víveres.

Mientras se alejaba del parque se oyó un gran estruendo de repente, el choque de un auto sin duda y luego gritos. Lynn Jr Loud acababa de ser atropellada por un conductor ebrio.

-"A cada cerdo le llega su hora"- dijo el anciano al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza y decepción en su voz.

* * *

**Hola a todos y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como podrán ver aquí las cosas empiezan ponerse intensas. Sin más que decir que tengan un buen día.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Penitencia.**

_**"La sangre es Familia"**_

_**"La sangre es Poder"**_

_**"La sangre es Destino".**_

* * *

En una lápida gris y algo solitaria se podía leer lo siguiente: "A la memoria de Lynn Jr. Loud. Amada hija y hermana. 2004-2017.

Lynn no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era a sus amigas detrás de ella en el parque gritandolé para que se detuviera y como al tratar de cruzar la calle, sintió de repente un impacto de algo pesado encima de ella y luego un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo que solo duró unos segundos y finalmente solo oscuridad.

Y ahora se encontraba en una especie de versión retorcida de Royal Woods, parecía que no había ni un alma, todas las casas estaban abandonadas, descuidadas y destartaladas, parecía un aútentico pueblo fantasma. Los árboles estaban secos y desprovistos de hojas, el césped lucía un insano color y estaba cubierto o mejor dicho estaba invadido de maleza y hierbas espinosas.

Donde alguna vez se sembraron flores o cualquier otro tipo de flor, ahora lucían tan secas que parecía que el más mínimo toque las reduciría a polvo, como Lynn pudo comprobar al tocar una de ellas por simple curiosidad.

Extrañamente no se veía ningún auto o cualquier otra clase de vehículo en las calles, lo cual le daba una apariencia aún más desoladora a aquel lugar. Se fijó a través de los cristales de las ventanas de algunas casas, los muebles seguían ahí pero ahora estaban cubiertos de polvo y telarañas.

Camino un rato por aquel ambiente "postapocalíptico" hasta dar con lo que parecía ser su casa, la cual se veía en el mismo estado que las demás, un leve escalofrio le recorrío de la espalda a la nuca al accionar el picaporte y abrir la chirriante puerta de su "hogar".

En vano grito los nombres de los miembros de su familia al buscarlos en la planta baja y luego arriba en cada habitación, incluyendo la que era suya y de Lucy.

Al no encontrar a nadie, decidió revisar el sotáno, pero al estar un par de metros de la puerta, esta se comenzó a abrir lentamente y un fuerte olor le llegó de golpe, una mezcla de sudor, sangre y quien sabe que otras suciedades. Y luego el ruido de pasos lentos que subían las escaleras, todo aquello casi hace que se orine encima.

Sin embargo no supo como reaccionar ante lo que ahora veían sus ojos, pues del sotáno había emergido lo que parecía ser una chica de su misma edad, estaba desnuda, su piel era de un extraño color grisáceo, las uñas de sus manos y pies estaban muy crecidas y parecían garras afiladas, su rostro estaba cubierto de cabello del mismo color castaño que el de ella, pero este era largo y desaliñado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- fue lo único que átino a decir con voz temblorosa.

Entonces aquella "persona" rio y con una voz algo ronca dijo:

-¿Acaso no me reconoces?, yo soy tú, o mejor dicho una parte de ti.

Entonces tomó entre sus manos los mechones de pelo que le cubrían el rostro y para horror de Lynn, vio que no mentía, tenía su misma cara pero con un aspecto miserable y macabro como el resto de aquel cuerpo marchito, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y en su sonrisa se asomaban unos dientes amarillos.

Quiso correr pero era tanta la confusión y el miedo que le provocaba aquella visión de pesadilla, que lo único que podía hacer su cuerpo era retroceder lentamente.

Aquella creatura se le quedó viendo con curiosidad a la vez que ladeaba un poco su cabeza para observarla.

No había avanzado mucho cuando de repente su espalda se topó con algo más, casi por instinto tuvo que voltear, sin embargo lo que vio ahora no la horrorizo sino que la sorprendió.

Ante ella se encontraba otra "Lynn", pero esta era tan diferente de la otra, vestía hermosas ropas blancas, como las de una jugadora de béisbol de los años cincuenta, con una falda que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos.

Llevaba puesta una gorra roja y su cabello tenía una larga trenza amarrada con un listón rojo en la punta. Sostenía en su mano derecha un bate labrado con la mejor madera de roble, el cual recargaba en parte en su hombro.

Tenía una sonrisa sincera y llena de confianza y emanaba el carisma de una auténtica líder.

-"Todos en la vida tomamos desiciones, pero al final son esas desiciones las que nos hacen a nosotros".

Su voz sonaba igual a la de "Lynn original", solo que más amable y madura.

-"Si el mundo pudiera renacer a tu imagen, ¿sería el Paraíso o la Perdición?

Antes de que pudiera responder algo vio como la Lynn tenebrosa se acercaba y junto a la Lynn bonita se ponían frente a ella.

-Ya es tiempo de que despiertes, pero recuerda nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias- dijo la Lynn béisbolista.

-Nosotras somos el reflejo de tu alma querida, lo que has sido, lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar a ser- agregó la Lynn desnuda con una sonrisa retorcida.

Luego la otra Lynn tomó su bate y golpeó suavemente la frente de la cabeza de la Lynn original y entonces... esta se despertó en la cama del Hospital General de Royal Woods.

* * *

El diagnóstico para Lynn Jr. Loud, fue el siguiente: Fracturas en la pierna derecha e izquierda, por lo que tendría que usar una silla de ruedas hasta que sus piernas sanaran por completo. Un par de costillas rotas del lado izquierdo del abdomen, una leve contusión en la cabeza, así como hematomas en brazos, piernas y otras partes del cuerpo.

En cuanto al conductor ebrio que la atropello, el no fue a dar a la carcél, pues se comprometió a pagar los gastos del hospital, así como pagar también una fuerte multa y la remoción temporal de su licencia hasta ir a tratamiento para adicciones y cumplir mínimo un año de sobriedad comprobada.

"Todo seguía su curso". Lincoln Loud volvió con su familia al enterarse de lo que le pasó a su hermana Lynn, coincidiendo exactamente con un mes desde su partida. Sin duda fue un alivio para los Loud el que Lynn volviera pronto en sí y que Lincoln finalmente regresara a casa.

Tratandose de una familia tan grande, las visitas se hicieron por grupos, empezando por sus padres, luego las hermanas mayores, después las menores y al final Lincoln.

Cuando Lynn volvió a ver a su hermano, dentro de ella había un cúmulo de emociones; sorpresa, arrepentimiento, alegría y verguenza.

Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar, tanto sus hermanas como ella se habían portado muy mal con su hermano.

-Me merezco esto. -ahora reflexionaba también en lo grosera que fue con aquél anciano del parque y lo "tiránica" que podía llegar a ser con su propio equipo deportivo y sus amigas.

-"El Karma puede ser un desgraciado, si tú también eres un desgraciado"- pensó la niña deportista.

-Lo siento mucho Lincoln- dijo ella cuando su hermano se acerco a su cama.

Lincoln la abrazó y comenzó a reconfortarla.

-He sido una idiota contigo y con todos- dijo entre sollozos.

-Se que hemos tenidos nuestros problemas Lynn y definitivamente hay cosas que debemos mejorar en nuestra familia, pero no podía mirar a otro lado mientras sufrías- respondió el peliblanco.

-Pese a todo, no se que haría, si perdiera a una de ustedes- pensó el niño.

-Lo que importa ahora es que estas viva Lynn, y se que te recuperaras de esto, tú eres muy fuerte.

Una de las mejores características de Lincoln era el como saber apoyar a sus hermanas, casi siempre tenía las palabras correctas y sus acciones lo demostraban aún más, era el "hombre del plan" después de todo.

Y el crecer todos esos años de su vida junto a diez hermanas tan diferentes, lo habían adaptado para encontrar soluciones para la mayoría de sus problemas y no solo eso también los de él, los de sus padres, amigos y hasta otras personas, sobra decirlo.

-Te hemos puesto una carga muy pesada hermanito y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello, soy una idiota- razonó Lynn y sentía como si una venda se le quitara de los ojos.

-Desde ahora yo también pondré de mi parte- dijo con decisión Lynn al tiempo que se separaba del abrazo de su hermano.

Lincoln se hallaba sorprendido, ¿de verdad era Lynn?. Jamás espero escuchar tales palabras de su tan orgullosa hermana.

-Ahora lo entiendo mejor Lincoln, la suerte no tiene nada que ver. Son nuestras acciones y decisiones diarias las que nos definen como personas y las que moldean nuestro destino- dijo Lynn teniendo en ese momento una epifanía.

-¡Cielos Lynn!, ¿de dondé vino todo eso?

-No, no lo sé, creo que alguien me lo dijo una vez, solo que no recuerdo bien quién- dijo dubitativa la castaña a la vez que rascaba su nuca.

Un par de días después fue dada de alta; finalmente todos los Loud estaban en casa. Varias cosas se tuvieron que adaptar por los meses que le tomaría a Lynn curar sus fracturas.

Lana había colocado una serie de "agarres" o postes pequeños en el baño para que Lynn pudiera agarrarse de ellos con sus brazos y así no se le dificultara tanto usar el excusado y la bañera. Aunque también ya fueran Lori o Leni ellas la ayudaban en parte cuando se bañaba, más que nada a la hora de entrar o salir de la tina y cubrir adecuadamente con plástico sus pies enyesados.

En cuanto al asunto de bajar las escaleras con su silla de ruedas, Lisa tomó parte en ese asunto y construyó un ingenioso y curioso sistema de brazos mecánicos en los barandales de las escaleras de la entrada a las habitaciones, que se encargaban de subir y bajar a Lynn comodámente con todo y su silla.

Por su parte Lucy su hermana y compañera de cuarto se encargaba de que tomara sus medicinas adecuadamente y no se le fueran a olvidar alguna. En ese sentido a veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña que no se quiere tomar la medicina porque "sabe feo".

Sin duda parecía que el accidente de Lynn había estrechado más los lazos de sus hermanas para con ella, algunos más que otros.

Era obvio que no estaría jugando en ninguno de sus equipos por un tiempo, sin embargo eso no le impedía entrenar como podía, deportes como el básquetbol o hacer algo de atletismo con su sila de ruedas y correr en ella hasta cansarse.

Pero ahora hacía todo eso sin el deseo de competir o ganar algo, lo hacía por el puro placer de divertirse y lo mejor era que sus hermanas y hermano lo hacían con ella cuando podían.

Y hablando de diversión, cuando llegó el Halloween, Lynn se las ingenió para salir disfrazada de "Stephen Hawking" (sobre todo por sugerencia de Lisa a quién le pareció un disfraz adecuado de alguien famoso en silla de ruedas), incluso Lisa le prestó un teclado especial para hablar por medio de él.

Salió a pedir dulces junto a las gemelas Lana y Lola disfrazadas ellas de sal y pimienta respectivamente, así como Lisa y la pequeña Lily disfrazadas de Kanguro madre y su cría, lo cual les consiguió dulces extra por verse tan adorables.

En cuanto al resto de la familia hicieron una casa de los sustos con todo y un maizal de laberinto, siendo Lucy la principal organizadora de todo el evento, sin duda una festividad como esa le quedaba "como anillo al dedo".

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Royal Woods el señor Samuel Salazar repartía amablemente dulces a todos aquellos que llegaban a su puerta junto a su fiel gato y su cuervo, con lo que le daba un buen toque a la celebración.

Lincoln y Clyde también llegaron a pedir dulces a su casa, iban disfrazados de Ace Savvy y Jack "Un Ojo" respectivamente.

-¿Y cómo sigue tu hermana Lincoln?- inquirió el anciano.

-Mucho mejor, incluso vino a pedir dulces.

-Uhm, no me digas- dijo el anciano llevandosé la mano al mentón pensativo.

De hecho Lynn y sus hermanas ya habían ido a su casa hacía poco, pero al verlo Lynn no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quería que la tierra se la tragara literalmente.

Y dentro de su mente pedía a los "dioses antiguos y nuevos" que el anciano no la fuera a reconocer.

-Gra... gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de apurar su marcha e irse rápidamente de ahí.

-Oye Lynn esperannos- dijo Lana.

-¿Te sientes bien?, te veo algo roja, ¿no te estará dando fiebre?- dijo Lola genuinamente preocupada.

-Creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo a la intemperie, además actualmente estás ingeriendo una buena cantidad de medicamentos incluyendo antibióticos y antiinflamatorios, la fiebre puede ser un efecto secundario, sugieron que te llevemos de vuelta a casa- agregó Lisa.

-No, estoy bien chicas, solo... solo necesito descansar un poco- dijo Lynn excusandosé.

Ante aquella escena, el señor Salazar observaba discretamente.

-Parece que la mocosa está aprendiendo la lección, por su propio bien más le vale que así sea- sentenció el anciano.

-Sabe amo, no se ofenda, pero a veces me da miedo- dijo el cuervo Asriel.

El señor Maullidos asintió nerviosamente.

-Lo sé jeje, pero bien saben que yo solo le hago daño a quienes de verdad se lo merecen- sonrió con orgullo.

Volviendó al presente el señor Samuel Salazar se despedía en esos momentos de Lincoln y Clyde deseandoles una buena noche de brujas. Luego continuó tranquilamente repartiendo dulces a los demás niños que llegaban a su puerta.

* * *

_**"En el día más oscuro, en la noche más brillante".**_

_**"Teme a tus miedos hechos luz".**_

_**"Que aquellos que se oponen a lo que es correcto".**_

_**"Ardan con mi poder, ¡La luz de Sinestro!".**_

* * *

**Primero que nada mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes mis lectores y sus familias en estas fechas decembrinas. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como pudimos ver, los eventos del capítulo anterior han provocado ciertos cambios en la familia Loud y los cambios tanto para bien como para mal solo han comenzado.**

**Sin más que decir que tengan un buen día y hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Valores Familiares.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud ya había oído hablar sobre esa tradición mexicana en la escuela y también supo algo por Bobby y su hermana Ronnie Anne, sin embargo verlo por ti mismo era una experiencia diferente.

Ya no quedaban muchos trabajos que el señor Samuel Salazar tuviera para Lincoln, pero aún así iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando pues se había forjado un lazo de amistad entre ellos y le gustaban sus anécdotas.

En una parte de la sala del anciano se encontraba colocado un "Altar del Día de Muertos". Llevaba encima el típico papel picado, petálos de flores de cempasúchil, varios platos con comida típica mexicana, así como dulces de amaranto, camotes y cajeta de membrillo.

Había también varias veladoras, vasos con agua o licores y en la parte superior del altar una cruz de madera.

Y lo más importante una gran cantidad de fotos enmarcadas y también cuadros con las imágenes de la familia y antepasados del señor Samuel Salazar.

-En este día 2 de Noviembre mi pueblo honra la memoria de sus difuntos en el altar, colocamos comida y otras cosas que disfrutaron en vida para que sus espíritus que en este día nos visitan, puedan tomar su esencia y disfrutarlos como lo hacía en vida- dijo de una manera respetuosa y solemne.

-Al poner su foto o imagen en el altar, le permitimos la entrada al plano terrenal y las velas así como el cempasúchil iluminan y guían su camino.

-Recuerdalo bien mi niño, el jamás ser olvidado es una forma de alcanzar la inmortalidad.

-Mientras haya alguien quien trasmita la historia de tu vida, tus hazañas y fracasos, tus buenas o malas acciones, los recuerdos más importantes en sí, una parte de ti siempre "vivira" en este mundo y prevalecera a través del tiempo y las eras.

-Desde el más humilde campesino, hasta el más importante monarca. Desde el más grande héroe, hasta el más vil villano. Desde el ciudadano común, hasta las personas más excepcionales. Todos tenemos un papel que desempeñar en este mundo y en su historia.

-"Nuestra realidad, las líneas del tiempo no son definitivas, el Libre Albedrío nos da más poder del que imaginamos, a cada momento nuestro futuro, nuestro destino se amolda con nuestras desiciones, nada esta escrito en tinta indeleble".

-Ah lo siento joven Lincoln a veces me dejo llevar y termino filosofando demasiado- dijo disculpandose.

-No, no hay problema, me gusta escucharlo, me pone a pensar, hay cosas que entiendo y otras no tanto, pero aún así siento como si mi mente "viajara" se siente bien- respondión Lincoln.

El señor Salazar procedio luego a mostrarle algunas fotos y retratos de su familia, revelandole un poco más de su pasado.

-Estos son mis abuelos Don Felipe y Doña María, ellos tenían un rancho en la ciudad de Querétaro medianamente prospéro, y aquí están también mis tíos Joaquín, Raúl, Guadalupe y mi padre Juan- dijo mostrandole un cuadro muy bien dibujado en el que se mostraba una agradable escena de una familia campesina y atrás de ellos el mencionado rancho.

-Mis tíos se dedicaron a la agricultura y la ganadería, mi padre Juan Salazar se dedico al arte de la sanación inspirado en gran parte por mi bisabuela Aurora, termino convirtiendose en Boticario, por lo que se mudó a la ciudad de México para perfeccionar sus conocimientos y abrir su propia botica, ahí conocio a mi señora madre Laura, ella se dedicaba a ser costurera y le gustaba mucho leer.

-Y fue de hecho ella quien me inculco ese hábito y doy gracias al Dios Supremo por ello.

-Mi hermana Helena, una mujer de carácter fuerte y decidido, pero muy amorosa con toda su familia, ella y yo siempre nos llevamos bien. Se convirtió con el tiempo en la cabeza de la familia y era quien ponía orden cuando hacía falta, una líder nata sin duda- dijo con orgullo y nostalgia.

Siguio mostrandole más fotos y vio que entre la familia del señor Salazar destacaban los artesanos y hábiles cocineros, así como algunos sanadores.

-Estos son los últimos de mi linaje, mi primo Arturo, el era un buen Alfarero- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a un hombre de poco más de cuarenta años de lentes y sombrero de paja.

-Y mi sobrina Elizabeth, era maestra de escuela, murió a una edad avanzada. -La última foto mostraba a una señora de rostro amable y bondadoso.

Un detalle algo curioso para Lincoln era que todas las fotos estaban en blanco y negro, no había ninguna a color exceptuando por los cuadros pintandos.

-¿Qué tan viejo será realmente el señor Samuel Salazar?- pensó con gran curiosidad el niño peliblanco.

Sin saber que el día que tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta sería algo sorprendente.

* * *

A mediados del mes de Noviembre el señor Samuel Salazar decidió visitar a Lincoln y su familia. Había hablado previamente con sus padres para ver si aceptaban y su respuesta fue positiva.

Además para Lynn senior y su esposa Rita era bueno tener otro vecino anciano como amigo, sobre todo desde que hicieron las paces con su vecino cercano, el "Señor Quejón" desde aquella fiesta de Navidad, lo cual resulto en una experiencia agradable y muy "navideña" para todos.

Aquella tarde al abrir la puerta de su casa Lincoln se encontró con el señor Samuel llevando una gran charola de metal que despedía un muy agradable aroma con un toque picante.

-Oh, hola Lincoln podrías decirle a tus padres o a tus hermanas mayores si me hacen el favor de ayudarme con el resto de las charolas en mi auto- indico el anciano.

Los señores Loud y Lori fueron quienes terminaron trayendo el resto de las charolas. Sobra decir que también se sorprendieron un poco al ver los amigos animales que su invitado traía. Lana Loud fue la que más se entusiasmo al ver al gato y al cuervo del señor Samuel, Lucy aunque no era muy expresiva se notaba su emoción al ver al cuervo Asriel.

En esos días el frío comenzaba ya a resentirse por lo que el señor Samuel llevaba puesta una chamarra gris sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos comódos de vestir color cafe.

Una vez en la mesa el anciano se presentó formalmente así como a sus mascotas. Pero de súbito salió salio apresurado de ahí hacía su auto, un par de minutos después regreso con un contenedor de plástico lleno de botellas de refresco de cola.

-Vaya casi se me olvida, perdonen a este viejo a veces mi memoria falla- se excuso.

-No se preocupe, venga tome asiento- ofreció amablemente Rita.

Aunque normalmente cuando tenían invitados era el señor Lynn Loud quien cocinaba, esta vez fue lo contrario ya que el señor Salazar quería compartir algo del sabor de su tierra con aquella familia, algo en lo cual insistió mucho y los señores Loud cedieron ante su petición, además sentían curiosidad por probar auténtica comida mexicana.

Había alguien entre la familia Loud que más que entusiasmada se veía nerviosa, era Lynn Jr. Loud. El anciano sentado en la mesa era sin duda el mismo que había tirado en el parque y quien también le dio dulces a ella y sus hermanas menores en Halloween.

Empezó a sudar frío y sentía como si el destino mismo fuera su verdugo.

Por favor, por favor que me de un infarto de una buena vez- rogaba Lynn a la Divinidad.

Entonces sin estar segura si era producto del estrés de la situación o ya en serio se estaba volviendo loca, pudo ver en la base de las escaleras de la sala a la Lynn desnuda y oscura sonriéndole maliciosamente y haciendo un ademán con su dedo indíce pasandolo por el cuello, dandole a entender que estaba jodida.

-Okay lo entiendo, lo entiendo, se lo que debo hacer- respondió mentalmente, sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo la culpa.

-Lo, lo siento- dijo Lynn dirigiendose al anciano.

-De que hablas cariño- inquirió su madre Rita.

-El día en que me atropellaron estaba en el parque patinando con mis amigas para una competencia, pero eso ya lo sabían. Lo que no les dije es que ese mismo día choque por accidente con el señor Samuel y lo hice caer junto a una bolsa que traía del supermercado, destrozando lo que tenía adentro. -Hizo una pequeña pausa, su familia se hallaba sorprendida.

-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me disculpe, fui grosera y le eché la culpa de todo a nuestro ahora invitado. Fueron mis amigas quienes lo auxiliaron y no sé, pero sentía como si estuviera enojada con todo el mundo en esos días y estaba tan distraída que no escuche las advertencias de mis compañeras, creyendo que querían reclamarme por lo que había hecho, que no me fije al cruzar la calle y termine siendo atropellada- dijo con algunos sollozos.

-Pero Lynn, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- amonesto su padre.

-Jovencita, tienes razones de sobra para disculparte con el señor Samuel- agregó Rita.

De repente el anciano se levanto de su silla e indicó que hicieran una pausa.

-Me parece que ya has sufrido bastante niña, acepto tus disculpas.

-Además siento en ti aútentico arrepentimiento- pensó para sus adentros.

-Gracias- respondió Lynn al tiempo que se secaba algunas lágrimas, sentía además como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

-Vamos ya todo ha quedado perdonado, dejemos esas caras tan largas y disfrutemos de una buena comida- dijo el señor Samuel.

Entonces al levantar la tapa de las charolas revelo una buena cantidad de "Enchiladas" con todos los ingredientes que los acompañan.

-Son enchiladas se hacen con tortillas de maíz las cuales se remojan en una salsa de chile guajillo y orégano, luego se fríen hasta que la salsa queda bien adherida. Se rellena con queso asadero rayado o queso fresco* y cebolla picada, después se enrolla.

-Luego se acompaña con hojas de lechuga "romana" u "orejona", yo en este caso use la clásica romana. Y también se sirve junto a una buena ración de papas y zanahorias fritas y cortadas en cubos y/o rodajas. Para finalmente echarle una generosa cantidad de crema encima- termino de explicar el anciano mientras "decoraba" con la dichosa crema las enchiladas y todos los Loud se les hacía agua a la boca.

-Mmm, están de-li-cio-sas- aprobó el señor Lynn.

-Gracias es una receta familiar- agradeció su invitado.

El señor Salazar se encargó también de servir un plato de enchiladas a su gato y a su cuervo.

-Vaya, eso si que no se ve todos los días. -dijo Lori al tiempo que tomaba una foto a los singulares animales- un gato y un cuervo comiendo comida mexicana.

-Mis amigos animales son bastante omnivoros, comen casi todo lo que les doy y no solo croquetas y semillas.

-A mi me agradan- dijo Lana al tiempo que acariciaba al señor Maullidos, el cual se mostraba contento ante aquel acto.

-Apoyo a Lana, son animales interesantes- dijo Lucy quien observaba al cuervo.

Asriel se acerco más a Lucy y como si le entendiera acarició su cabeza, ante eso la niña "darks" sonrió levemente.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, no sobro ni una enchilada ante lo cual Samuel Salazar se vio complacido.

-Que bien que hice un centenar de enchiladas, temía que no fueran alcanzar para una familia tan abundante- pensó.

-Venga cuando quiera, siempre será bienvenido en la casa Loud- dijo Rita despidiendose.

-Tiene que pasarme la receta de esas enchiladas algún día- agrego Lynn senior.

-Tengalo por seguro, pero a su tiempo- respondió el anciano al tiempo que se despedía junto a sus mascotas, quienes hicieron un peculiar maullido y graznido respectivamente.

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegó el "Día de Acción de Gracias", aquel año la familia Loud y Casagrande lo celebraron juntos por petición de Lori y Bobby y casi termina en un gran desastre por diferencias en la forma y en las costumbres de celebrar ese día.

Afortunadamente todo se arreglo al organizarse la celebración en la tienda del avaro y truhán Flip.

Fue una anécdota divertida para el señor Samuel cuando Lincoln se la contó al día siguiente.

-En pocas palabras fue un "choque de culturas"- bromeó el anciano.

-Jajaja, puedo apostarlo- dijo el peliblanco.

-Ay de la que me libre, que bien que no se me ocurrió ir ese día, es probable que no me hubiera podido controlar y terminara solucionando las cosas de una forma menos "amable"- razono el anciano para sí mismo.

-Sabes mi niño una solución a la mexicana, hubiera sido rentar un salón de eventos para semejante reunión, digo en que estaban pensando tu hermana Lori y su novio al juntar dos familias tan grandes en una casa que apenas si es suficiente para tu familia- dijo seriamente.

**-"El camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones"- **agrego.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, gracias a Dios todo se solucionó al final- dijo Lincoln con resignación.

-Oye y que tal van las cosas con tu novia a distancia- inquirió el anciano con picardía.

-Ronnie Anne no es mi novia, solo somos buenos amigos- respondió Lincoln algo nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Si entiendo no te preocupes muchacho. -dijo al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y sonreía con complicidad- además se que has estado fijandote en otras niñas.

Al decir aquello Lincoln se sonrojó aún más y sus ojos giraron varias veces de derecha a izquierda.

-"Vaya que bien come el niño"- razono el anciano, algo divertido con aquella situación.

-Jejeje, perdona si te incomode muchacho, pero no te preocupes es normal, ya estás en esa "edad" y se que a su tiempo encontrarás a la chica correcta, solo se honesto con ellas y contigo mismo- sentenció al tiempo que sacudía su cabello en un gesto paternal.

-Con la experiencia aprenderas a diferenciar de la mera atracción fisíca al verdadero amor, una persona que aunque suene cliché te complemente, que sientas que puedes hablar con ella de cualquier cosa y que puedes contar con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Lincoln grababa en su mente aquellos valiosos consejos que lo pusieron algo pensativo y hasta el sonrojo se le quito.

Siguieron charlando amenamente por un rato más, Lincoln estaba muy entusiasmado por las próximas vacaciones navideñas.

Cuando ya estaba por retirarse el señor Salazar le dijo que esperara un poco, pues tenía un regalo especial para él, el anciano subió a su habitación y regresó al poco tiempo con un grueso libro de cubierta azul y con letras doradas en la portada que decían: "Ecos del Cosmos".

-Se que te gustan los cómics y las historias fantásticas, espero que este libro sea de tu agrado- indicó al tiempo que se lo ofrecía y hojeaba algunas páginas para el niño de pelo blanco. En ellas se observaba una escritura muy elegante y dibujos hechos a mano de constelaciones, seres fantásticos, monstruos extraños e indescriptibles y "personas" que parecían sacados de un juego de rol.

-Guau se ve genial, no se hubiera molestado- expresó Lincoln emocionado.

-Sabía que te gustaría Lincoln, tengo otra copia en mi "biblioteca personal"- dijo Samuel con una cálida sonrisa.

-Cool- respondió el peliblanco.

Luego de despedirse el señor Salazar encendió un rato la televisión y vio que en las noticias anunciaban la proximidad del invierno.

Entonces Asriel y el señor Maullidos se acercaron y se acomodaron a su lado.

-El muchacho terminará casandose con esa niña que pertenece a su raza, no es así mi señor- preguntó Asriel.

-Seh, pero el tiene que darse cuenta por si mismo algunos años en el futuro.

Los ahí reunidos rieron un poco ante eso.

-Ah los humanos, a veces complicamos demasiado las cosas simples o las más obvias, sobre todo las que tienen que ver con el corazón- reflexionó.

El anciano cambio de canales por un rato hasta sintonizar algo de su intéres.

-Oh excelente, un maratón de la serie "El Cristal Oscuro"- dijo emocionado al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos y al instante aparecían en la mesa de su sala varios tazones con botanas y refrescos. Sin duda sería una noche amena.

* * *

***El queso fresco es un tipo de queso muy común aquí en México se elabora de leche de vaca o cabra y tiene una forma redonda, algunos son de consistencia suave pero otros se endurece su exterior pasados unos días, aún así sigue siendo igual de comestible.**

**Hola a todos, primero que nada les deseo por adelantado una Feliz Navidad y un prospéro Año Nuevo a ustedes y su familia. :)**

**Segundo aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste como mostre una tradición tan mexicana como el Día de Muertos, así como parte de la comida típica de mi país. **

**Sin más que decir que tengan un buen día.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Reunión Invernal.**

Antes de que la vida floreciera en los mundos, antes de que las estrellas nacieran y antes de que el mismísimo Universo existiera, solo había Caos.

En los albores de una era olvidada, los Señores del Caos reinaban en aquél vacío oscuro, ellos y su innumerable progenie y también ejércitos. Seres de terrible poder, de apariencia atroz e innenarrable, aunque algunos llegaban a tener una forma casi humanoide.

Poseedores de saberes mistícos y poderosos, así como de ciencia y tecnología tan increíble que llegaba a parecer magia. Aún así estaban divididos en facciones y en conflictos constantes lo cual también formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Pero entonces en un momento de la historia jamás narrada un poder superior a esos "Dioses Antiguos", uno que habitaba y gobernaba en el plano más superior de la existencia, decidio poner orden y luz en toda esa vorágine caótica.

_"Y se hizo la Luz". _Sus ejércitos de Ángeles, las Entidades que representaban todas las Virtudes y Dones, los mismísimos Guardianes y Centinelas Cósmicos y todos los seres que propagaban y protegían la Vida y el Orden entraron en una guerra como jamás se ha visto antes.

No se sabe cuanto tiempo duró pero aquel ejército sagrado se alzó victorioso contra los seres del caos y sellaron o exiliaron a sus líderes y buena parte de las razas que les servían, solo unas pocas de estas escaparon a otros planos o dimensiones gracias a su poder y tecnología pero ya no eran la amenaza que fueron en un principio, aún así seguirían siendo vigilados.

Después de eso se dio lo que nosotros conocemos como el "Big Bang" y con ello comenzó una era de creación para todas las formas de vida terrenal, el Dios Supremo a quien se le conoce por varios nombres fue el arquitecto de tan colosal proyecto.

Creo las galaxias y sistemas solares, dio forma a los mundos y los imbuyo de vida que se fue formando con un orden y un tiempo diferente, de cientos o miles de millones de años en terminos humanos.

En cuanto a sus hijos e hijas, estos se encargarían de proteger, guiar y compartir su saber y dones con la nueva vida que se formaría en los mundos y universos creados.

Lincoln terminaba de leer aquella página con gran interes, a su lado estaba su hermana Lucy quien también lo acompañaba en su lectura.

Hacía poco la niña gótica se encontraba como era su costumbre inspirandose para escribir sus poemas dentro de los ductos de ventilación, pues junto al ático eran los mejores lugares de su ruidoso hogar para estar sola y poder concentrarse, además de ser acordes a su personalidad oscura y lúgubre.

Aquella tarde escucho a su hermano muy entusiasmado al llegar a su cuarto, por la rejilla de la ventila cercana observo que llevaba un pesado libro de cubierta azulada y movida por la curiosidad decidio preguntarle a su hermano sobre aquel singular ejemplar, sacandole un leve susto de paso al salir de repente de las ventilas y con suma agilidad posarse en el borde superior de su cama.

-En serio como hace Lucy para aparecerse así de repente y que nadie se percate de su presencia hasta que se decide a hablar o a saludar, es como si fuera una especie de ninja o una hechicera; uhm ahora que lo pienso eso último suena más probable- razono Lincoln.

Le explico que era un regalo del señor Samuel, a Lucy le llamó aún más su interes el singular título de aquel ejemplar: "Ecos del Cosmos".

Había gustos que compartían estos dos hermanos y lo relacionado a lo sobrenatural, lo misterioso o la magia (en cierta medida para Lincoln), se encontraban en esa categoría. Así que terminaron leyendo juntos aquel libro.

Momentos como ese eran por los que Lucy más agradecía que su hermano hubiera vuelto.

Continuaron leyendo y aprendiendo de otros seres y sus funciones como Aioros-Yadakka el Guardián Cósmico del Conocimiento Mágico o los hermanos: Yuki-Delkos, Yore-Delkos e Ifa-Delkos.

Yuki-Delkos era la Guardiana que encarnaba la Justicia, por su parte Yore-Delkos era la Venganza de los inocentes y justos. Y su hermano mayor Ifa-Delkos era el Guardián Cósmico de la Rectitud.

También aprendieron de Yokafeh el Guardián Cósmico de la Herrería y quien había compartido su saber a innumerables razas del "Multiverso" ya fuera presentandose directamente o a través del plano onírico y siendo el creador indirecto de montones de armas, armaduras y artefactos legendarios.

También leyeron sobre los "Guardianes Totém" como Kalas el Rey de los Cuervos, Sagar Señor de los Felinos, Arachnea Madre de las Arañas, Zuguilea Señor de las Serpientes, Andorog y Dragosa Rey y Reina de todos los Dragones. Así como muchos otros seres de este tipo.

Lo último que leyeron antes de que su madre Rita los llamara para cenar fue sobre ciertas entidades como la "Madre Tierra" a la cual se conoce por varios nombres como: Gaia, Te-Fiti o Pacha Mama. La cual funge como protectora y creadora de vida y a la cual se le debe tratar con respeto y equilibrio en lo que se refiere a tomar sus "regalos", pues provocar su ira resulta desastroso para los necios e incautos.

Cronos Amo y Guardián del Tiempo quien vivía en su propio plano existencial y tenía a su servicio a guardianes y vigilanes menores de las líneas del tiempo y uno de sus más temibles "generales" era "El Dehaka", la encarnación misma del destino fatal e inevitable.

Sin duda aquella fue una lectura muy amena para Lincoln y Lucy que les permitió "viajar" a mundos nuevos.

* * *

Una semana antes de celebrar la Navidad el señor Samuel volvió a visitar a Lincoln y su familia, aquella vez había llevado una generosa ración de "mole poblano" con pollo y tortillas de maíz con los cuales aquella numerosa familia y el anciano se deleitaron, así como también de unos buñuelos a modo de postre y para beber té de canela y limón. Sin duda el señor Salazar sabía como agazajar a sus comensales.

-¿Y que te ha parecido el libro muchacho?

-Pues mi hermana Lucy y yo lo hemos encontrado muy interesante.

-Aunque me parece lamentable que el autor sea anónimo, suspiro. -agrego Lucy- Me da curiosidad saber que inspiro a escribir algo de tal creatividad.

-Es como si los espíritus de los sabios del mundo antiguo, hubieran guiado la pluma del escritor- dijo la niña gótica con un tono soñador.

-Pues no estás muy lejos de la verdad pequeña- pensó el anciano.

-¿Y tú como sigues niña?- preguntó a Lynn.

-Soy optimista, el doctor dijo que en cinco meses me podría quitar el yeso, y lo primero que pienso hacer es jugar soccer- respondió Lynn con entusiasmo.

-Es bueno ver que no has perdido los ánimos Lynn- agregó Samuel al tiempo que levantaba su taza de té y sonreía en señal de aprobación.

-Pero recuerda, "aprende de tus derrotas y celebra tus victorias, pero con honor"- dijo remarcando lo último.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta señor- respondió la castaña con algo de verguenza.

-Vaya quien lo diría, mi señor logro "domesticarla"- reflexiono el cuervo Asriel quien saboreaba alegremente un buñuelo junto al señor Maullidos.

El resto de la cena siguio con tranquilidad; entre las conversaciones el señor Samuel sacó el tema de que pasaría la Navidad con amigos que conocía de mucho tiempo, todos los años se reunían y le tocaba a un diferente miembro de su grupo ser el anfitrión de dicha reunión, ese año le había tocado a él, por lo cual se hallaba emocionado.

A Lincoln le alegraba ver que su amigo "consejero" anciano no pasaría solo esas festividades.

* * *

Era ya Nochebuena y toda Royal Woods se hallaba cubierta de nieve que caía estrepitosamente, dando un ambiente muy acorde a la fecha.

En su casa el señor Samuel Salazar se encontraba listo para recibir a sus invitados, vestía un elegante traje azul oscuro sin corbata, guantes blancos y zapatos negros bien lustrados. Por su parte sus amigos animales también se habían arreglado para la ocasión, el señor Maullidos llevaba un cascabel dorado atado a un cinto carmesí, mientras que Asriel llevaba un simpático sombrero de copa en su cabeza emplumada.

Entonces los tres seres descendieron al sotáno, el anciano paso entre los estantes de su despensa y reserva invernal, para llegar a cierto punto de la pared para luego tocar algunos ladrillos al tiempo que profería ciertas palabras mágicas.

Unos instantes después una especie de puerta emergió de la pared acompañada de un inusual brillo en sus bordes. Al pasar por ella terminaron llegando a lo que parecía ser un amplio y hermoso salón con arreglos de caoba y marmol, mesas redondas ataviadas con manteles de blanco y negro, sobre ellas había cubiertos de plata y vasos y copas del mejor cristal, así como en su centro adornos hechos con flores de nochebuena.

Las puertas y ventanas de aquel lugar daban la hermosa vista de un cielo nocturno coronado de estrellas y sus múltiples constelaciones.

En una serie de mesas rectangulares se hallaba todo un banquete navideño distribuido en forma de buffete. Cuencos de bacalao y sopa minestrone, bandejas con ensalada césar, de manzana y también de pepino con rabano y betabel rallados y con jugo de limón y sal encima. Varios pavos y jamones glaseados, guarniciones de arroz, frijoles cocidos y púre de papas, así como cestos de pan para acompañar y también varios pasteles de chocolate y vainilla con fruta escarchada.

Y finalmente varios barriles con bebidas de todo tipo, ya fuera desde sidra de manzana, vino tinto, cerveza y sake, hasta refresco y agua tanto natural como mineral.

Al poco rato los demás invitados hicieron acto de presencia por diferentes puertas de aquel salón. Cuatro ancianos a los cuales también se les había dado poder y potestad, acompañados de sus guardianes animales y vistiendo también elegantes trajes acordes a su respectiva cultura.

El primero de ellos era Sir Joe Pendleton un auténtico caballero inglés en toda la extensión de la palabra, calvo de la nuca y de complexión robusta, vestía un traje negro y corbata roja. Los animales a su lado eran un unicornio y un águila.

La segunda era una anciana japonesa, Mitsuki Okayama una mujer de gran sabiduría, vestía un Kimono verde esmeralda con el símbolo de un loto blanco dibujado en su espalda. Un fénix y una grulla la acompañaban.

El tercero era literalmente "un guerrero de mil batallas", un hombre de origen nórdico, el señor Jürgen Jaeger, llevaba un abrigo de pieles cafe y negro, sus compañeros eran un carnero de piel cafe y un imponente oso polar.

El último de los ancianos era de origen africano, Mustafa Zorim llevaba un traje ceremonial conocido como "Grand Boubou" de color rojo con adornos amarillos, lo mismo que su sombrero "Kufi". Tenía una mirada amable y generosa, con el venían un león y un jaguar.

-Sean bienvenidos hermanos Vigías de Mundos- exclamo Samuel Salazar con los brazos abiertos y muy efusivamente.

-Es bueno volverte a ver viejo amigo- dijo Jürgen con un fuerte abrazo.

-Tus habilidades culinarias jamás decepcionan Samuel- dijo Sir Joe.

-Extrañaba el que volvieramos a reunirnos y agradezco al Creador porque no falta ninguno de nuestro pequeño grupo- agrego Mitsuki.

-Y si el destino lo permite seguiremos viendonos en los ciclos futuros- finalizo Mustafa de forma solemne.

Los animales sagrados también se saludaron amistosamente tanto en lengua humana como con sus característicos sonidos.

Después de eso los ancianos sabios tomaron asiento juntos en la misma mesa, su amigos animales se distribuyeron en dos mesas más, de todos modos espacio no faltaba en aquel gran salón.

-Fue una idea muy acertada que nuestros predecesores crearan esta "dimensión de bolsillo" para celebrar nuestras reuniones en paz- comentó Jürgen.

-Sin duda el viejo Merlín sabia hacer trucos inigualables- respondió Sir Joe con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Con unos movimientos de sus manos comenzaron a servirse la comida de su preferencia a sus platos, los animales también haciendo uso de la telequinesis se sirvieron. Y con ello deleitaron sus paladares y estomagos con aquella cena navideña.

Tras darse gusto con los postres y terminar la última ronda de aquella cena, pasaron a un tema de conversación más serio.

En otro tiempo los Vigías de Mundos eran muchos más que los que eran ahora, buena parte de ellos habían caído en su noble deber de proteger su propio mundo y también otros mundos que los Centinelas Cósmicos les habían encomendado, u en otros casos lamentablemente habían desertado y sometidose a un auto exilio al sentir que no valía la pena proteger ciertos mundos o sentir que ellos habían fallado en su misión.

Además buena parte de la sociedad "moderna" había perdido la fe en todos y en todo, dejando de la también a sus guardianes y adorando a los falsos dioses del dinero, la tecnología excesiva y los placeres hedonistas.

Los Vigías de Mundos se habían convertido en una raza que languidecía, en un mundo que los había apartado y casi olvidado. Y ahora en esa noche significativa el ritual que llevaban a cabo ya no les comfortaba como antes, además una votación importante se estaba dando en aquel grupo.

-El tiempo de otro conflicto importante se acerca mis hermanos, los elementos lo han revelado, este será el último invierno tranquilo que tendremos- dijo Mitsuki.

-Los espíritus de los ancestros temen que los males primigenios lancen un nuevo ataque y que esta vez quieran liberar a uno de sus señores- dijo con algo de angustia Mustafa.

-No sería la primera vez que esos bastardos lo intentan, que vengan- dijo Jürgen con desición y una mirada desafiante.

-Aunque admiro tu determinación hermano, no podemos tomarnos esta situación a la ligera, sin mencionar que tenemos una clara desventanja númerica- respondió con seriedad Sir Joe.

Samuel aún no tomaba la palabra, analizaba la situación y pensaba detenidamente en la elección que tomaría.

-Entonces cual es su desición amigos míos, intervenimos o dejamos este mundo a su suerte- sentenció Mitsuki.

La desición fue tomada, en sus rostros se reflejaba seriedad y algo de tristeza, la razón de esto sera revelada pero hasta que llegue su momento.

Después de eso aquel grupo se despedía confiando en que tomaron la desición correcta.

-Me dio gusto verte Samuel, disfrute la comida y tu compañia. -Mitsuki le dedico una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla- cuídate.

Un leve sonrojo se formo en los rostros de ambos y Samuel Salazar solo átino a sonreir y despedirse con la mano.

El señor Maullidos le daba un ligero codazo a su compañero alado en señal de complicidad, Asriel por su parte guiño un ojo ante la situación de su señor.

Lincoln y Lucy Loud habían terminado otra de sus sesiones de lectura de aquel libro, ahora que estaban de vacaciones podían aprovechar más de su tiempo libre para eso.

Aunque continuarían su lectura para otro momento, era ya la hora de la cena de Navidad y no se la perderían por nada, además en una familia tan numerosa había que llegar a tiempo si querían las mejores porciones, aunque sus padres se aseguraron de que la cena de aquel año alcanzara bien para todos, era mejor no arriesgarse.

Motivada por la curiosidad Lisa entró al cuarto de su hermano y hojeo aquel libro, aunque consideraba la mayoría de aquella información como fantasías infantiles, mitos y superstición, había algo de aquel libro que la "llamaba", no sabía como explicarlo lo cual era extraño para la niña genio

Entonces llego a la parte que Lucy y Lincoln habían estado leyendo, las páginas estaban separadas por un pasador hecho de un listón negro cortesía de Lucy.

Aquel capítulo se trataba de la "Rebelión de los Cielos" y la posterior caída de Lucifer uno de los ángeles de rango más alto y sus consecuencias.

En la parte superior de la página había una especie de proverbio remarcado que sonaba casi como una advertencia: _**"La soberbia es el primero de los grandes pecados, que la humildad sea tu armadura contra sus tentaciones".**_

-Interesante- dijo Lisa arquendo una ceja y con su acostumbrado semblante estoico.

* * *

**Saludos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo en este año que comienza, mis mejores deseos para todos.**

**Espero y disfruten del capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, como pueden ver el verdadero peligro se acerca y espero que hayan notado ciertos "foreshadows" que hay. Sin más que decir les deseo un buen día y hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Juicio.**

* * *

Los días pasaron y la vida continuo como siempre en Royal Woods. Pasada la temporada navideña los niños regresaron a clases.

Lucy y Lincoln aprendieron mucho sobre aquel libro, ya fuera sobre los Guardianes y Centinelas Cósmicos, las clasificaciones de los ángeles y los Vigías de Mundos.

Estos últimos eran seres que pertenecían a todas las razas y especies de todos los mundos del Multiverso, fungían como guardianes y guías. Ellos pertenecían al grupo de seres que no nacían con poder sino que lo adquirían al demostrar que eran dignos, generalmente demostrando una gran fortaleza espiritual, sabiduría y el enorme deseo de proteger a los demás y a la vida.

De ese modo se hacían dignos ante los ojos de los Centinelas Cósmicos guardianes del equilibrio en el Multiverso, quienes se presentaban directamente ante ellos y les conferían poder y habilidades mágicas así como un par de guardianes totéms de rango menor. Y también adquirían una gran longevidad y resistencia fisíca con lo cual llegaban a vivir siglos enteros sino es que hasta milenios.

Aunque Lucy y Lincoln creían en los temas sobrenaturales y paranormales, no creían todo lo que les enseñaba aquel libro, lo veían como leyendas fascinantes o como las historias de los cómics, sabes que no es real pero te inspira en los conceptos de creatividad y emociones positivas. Y una parte de ti desea que fuera real. Al menos era así como ellos lo veían, pero bien es dicho que "a veces la realidad supera la ficción".

Ellos también habían sido contagiados en parte del escepticismo y falta de fe de su sociedad, algo no tan malo pues no conviene ser tan crédulo.

Sin embargo hay realidades que están más allá de la lógica humana, preguntas que ni la ciencia ha podido responder y verdades que han sido olvidadas.

Una petición de quien menos se lo esperaban les llegó en aquellos días de Enero a Lucy y a Lincoln, pues su hermana menor Lisa empezó a demostrar cierto interes en el libro de Lincoln. Les había dicho que estaba haciendo una investigación sobre los mitos y leyendas de la antiguedad y que ese ejemplar contenía información que le podría ser útil.

Ellos no le vieron ningún inconveniente, pero como todavía les faltaba una parte para terminarlo acordaron prestarselo en las noches y que llegando de la escuela se los devolviera. La pequeña niña genio aceptó las condiciones.

Sin embargo no estaba siendo del todo honesta pues no quería la información del libro para un informe académico, sino por una intensa curiosidad que había despertado en ella. Sobre todo por las antiguas razas que existieron antes de la creación del Universo.

Ni ella misma se lo explicaba; Lisa Loud sin duda era la más escéptica de su familia y el que le surgiera un genuino intéres en temas que estaban más orientados a la ciencia ficción y la fantasía le resultaba inusual.

En cuanto a su fe se le podría considerar agnóstica, pues no negaba o podría asegurar con absoluta certeza si había un poder o poderes superiores más allá de su mundo y la influencia que estos podían tener en sus vidas. Además hubo veces en que se dejo llevar un poco, como en el asunto de la mala suerte de Lincoln o cuando creyó en las habilidades de adivinación del tarot de Lucy durante ese viaje familiar a un parque nacional.

En cuanto volvió a tener el libro en sus manos se enfoco en el tema de los Señores del Caos, también conocidos como Dioses Primigenios o Dioses Lovecraftnianos, este último título debido al escritor Howard Phillips Lovecraft, quien había escrito una gran cantidad de historias sobre ese tema y se le consideraba el padre del género conocido como: "Horror Cósmico".

Escucho los nombres de Yog-Sothoth, Shub-Niggurab, Nyarlathotep, Cthulhu y otros más, cada vez que los leía un ligero escalofrío recorría su espalda y se sentía como observada y con algo de culpa. Era un situación extraña.

Entonces leyó el nombre del más poderoso de aquellas entidades: "Azathoth", también conocido como el Sultán del Caos, La antítesis de la Creación, El primer motor del Caos. Una masa informe de mandíbulas y ojos representando el más puro concepto de confusión y desorden estructural y quien tenía como su "heraldo" a Nyarlathotep.

Al leer aquello Lisa no pudo evitar sentir que había poder en las palabras, se preguntaba en que idioma habían escrito esos nombres.

-¿Y si ni siquiera es un idioma humano?- se cuestionó con cierto sobresalto.

-No, estoy tomandolo demasiado en serio- dijo al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza.

También comprendió que aquellos dioses antiguos aunque habían sido sellados durante la llamada "Guerra del Orden", seguían teniendo cierta influencia en todas las "almas conscientes", atrayendo seguidores y adoradores y de algún modo u otro buscaban romper sus cadenas y ser libres en el plano terrenal.

Y si bien era sabido que había razas que seguían fieles a sus señores y esperaban ansiosamente su regreso, había otras razas antiguas que se habían vuelto independientes y curiosamente habían aceptado con el tiempo el nuevo orden del universo y buscado su propio lugar en el cosmos.

Siguio leyendo con fascinación acerca de esos temas hasta ver que ya era muy de noche.

-Son más de las once, será mejor que dejé mi lectura para mañana, debo dormir adecuadamente si quiero tener mi concentración mental en óptimas condiciones para la escuela- dijo Lisa al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y restregaba sus cansados ojos.

Su hermana la pequeña Lily hacía ya buen rato que se había quedado dormida, agradecía que no se hubiera despertado de repente e interrumpido su lectura. Al dirigirse a su cama se quedó observando a su hermana bebé y sonrió un poco para luego proceder a acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

-Descansa pequeña.

Lily se movío un poco y esbozo una sonrisa a modo de respuesta y aunque Lisa no era muy dada a mostrar sus emociones, tenía sus momentos.

* * *

La Primavera llego con sus dulces aromas florales y con algo de lluvia también, todo el ambiente estaba lleno de vida. Sin duda era una temporada muy agradable, exceptuando si se es alérgico al polen claro está, pero esa es otra historia.

Sin embargo había una fecha de esa época del año que era detestable hasta temida para cierta familia ruidosa de la avenida Franklin. El "April´s Fools" o como los Loud lo llamaban el "Brommagedon" acaecido el día 1 de Abril.

Y es que Luan Loud la "bromista" de la familia se tomaba demasiado en serio ese día y llevaba sus acostumbradas bromas a otro nivel. Pues bien se podría decir que adquiría claras tendencias psicópatas pues sus bromas más que graciosas eran crueles, malvadas y peligrosas para la salud e integridad fisíca de su familia.

Como por ejemplo esta esa vez en que rasuro a todas las mascotas de la familia, hasta el canario, o cuando puso todos los muebles de la casa pegados al techo haciendo una especie de "casa al revés", la vez que atrapo a sus hermanos en una gelatina gigante; incluso ni sus propios padres se salvaban de sus artimañas. Pues tan solo el día de bromas anterior se tuvieron que refugiar en el búnker de Lisa, ya que a Luan se le ocurrió que sería algo gracioso arrojarles los pañales sucios de su hermana Lily con una resortera.

Y ni que decir del pobre Lincoln quien tuvo que sacrificarse aquel año y sufrir la mayoría de las bromas crueles de Luan, para evitar que su "amiga" Ronnie Anne le pasara algo malo, pues esta le había enviado un mensaje de que iría a su casa ese día sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Lo peor de todo es que aquello había sido una treta de su hermana para que Lincoln cayera en sus bromas, pues ella fue quien en realidad le envió aquel mensaje y no Ronnie Anne y a su vez le envió un mensaje haciendose pasar ella por Lincoln a la niña latina para que viniera y también le hiciera una broma a Lincoln con el clásico pastelaso en la cara.

Sin embargo al revelarse la verdad y saber lo que Lincoln hizo por ella, Ronnie Anne le dio el pastelaso a Luan Loud, al menos le dieron "una probada de su propia medicina" ese día. Aunque al resto de su familia tampoco le fue tan bien que digamos pues cuando creyeron que todas las bromas se habían acabado, al subir a "Vanzilla" el vehículo familiar, quedaron inundados de pintura, como la "cereza en el pastel" de ese día.

En pocas palabras en el "Brommagedon" Luan Loud se convertía en una perra desgraciada sin control, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero hay que recordar bien esto, ya sea el Karma, la Justicia Divina o el hecho de hacer enojar a la persona equivocada, la chica bromista tarde que temprano tendría que rendir cuentas de sus actos.

Ese año la familia Loud había ideado un plan para evitar el día de las bromas y es que Leni Loud la segunda hermana mayor (algo despistada pero de buen corazón), había encontrado un folleto sobre un campamento de payasos y artes escénicas, duraba dos semanas y entre esos días se encontraba la temidad fecha, por lo cual podrían librarse de las bromas de Luan, era un poco costoso pero valdría la pena.

Aunque al principio no le convencía la idea de no poder hacer su acostumbrado "Brommagedon" ese año, la idea de ir a un campamento como ese para pulir sus habilidades era sumamente tentadora. Al final y para alivio de su familia acepto la propuesta.

El día en que tomó el autobús coincidía con el tiempo de vacaciones de Primavera y una parte de las vacaciones de la semana de Pascua.

Sus padres y hermanos la despidieron cariñosamente y una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente su transporte, estallaron en vítores.

-¡Si por fin un año sin Brommagedon!- dijeron al unísono.

Mas lo que no sabían es que todo ese asunto fue otro plan orquestado por Luan, para que creyeran que se habían librado de ella. Incluso había planeado que fueran a un motel toda su familia el día primero de Abril, para sentirse más seguros y aprovechandose de la paranoia que les provocaba esa fecha al estar en casa.

Se las ingenio para que Leni encontrara otro folleto sobre ese motel en específico ofreciendo una gran promoción para ese día con precios muy accesibles y buen servicio. La familia Loud pensó que sería bueno tomarse un descanso de ese día, sin saber que aquello era una trampa de Luan para jugarles sus pesadas bromas.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan, jajaja- esbozó una sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos de forma maquiavélica.

Mientras tanto en el hogar del señor Samuel Salazar este se encontraba en su cuarto en una pose de meditación mientras observaba algunas fotos de su familia.

-Ancestros denme fuerzas y guíenme en esta encomienda- dijo solemne.

Entonces se levanto y un aura rojinegra emanó de su cuerpo y con una mirada llena de valor y determinación dijo: **"No temas joven Lincoln, pues yo estoy aquí".**

* * *

Luan Loud sentía el cuerpo pesado como si hubiera dormido demasiado, se levanto con esfuerzo de aquella litera y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni en su hogar, ni en ningún sitio que conociera. Su mente estaba aturdida, lo último que recordaba era a su familia despidiendose y ella subiendo a aquel autobús luego todo se volvía nebuloso.

Al observar a su alrededor su pulso se acelero y su cabeza sentía que le daba vueltas, se dio cuenta de que era una prisionera. Vestía un uniforme de presidiario de color gris, además para su horror su "cola de caballo" había sido cortada de su cabello y estaba descalza.

La celda en la que se encontraba era algo amplia, le entraba luz de una pequeña ventana que daba a un campo abierto con unos cuantos árboles a lo lejos.

Tenía un baño y un pequeño lavabo, la litera donde durmió tenía sabanas limpias, todo de hecho estaba demasiado limpio y en orden para ser una prisión.

-¿Don... Dondé estoy?- dijo la bromista con preocupación.

De repente escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella, un sujeto encapuchado en una túnica negra y al cual no se le podía ver el rostro se prensentó frente a ella.

Entonces aquel encapuchado busco unas llaves y procedió a abrir la puerta de su celda, con temor Luan se arrincono contra la esquina de la pared de su celda.

-¿Dondé estoy y quién eres tú?- dijo Luan con lágrimas y sintiendo que estaba a punto de orinarse encima.

-Es hora de tu juicio Luan Loud- respondió aquel hombre con voz ronca y lúgubre.

Aunque quiso resistirse no pudo ante el fuerte agarre de su captor y se la llevo arrastrando mientras gimoteaba con pánico y pataleaba luchando por zafarse desesperadamente.

-Esto es un error yo no debería estar aquí, no me merezco esto- gritó Luan histérica.

-De verdad eso piensas- dijo con severidad el encapuchado.

Por alguna razón esas palabras fueron como una bofetada para la chica bromista, ya no dijo nada pero siguió derramando lágrimas.

Una vorágine de ideas asalto su mente. Acaso ¿la habían secuestrado?, ¿pedirían rescate a su familia? o peor aún podía haber caído en manos de algún culto o secta maligno, ¿la preparaban para algún sacrificio?.

O antes de eso ¿la iban a torturar o a violarla?. Aquellas ideas le revolvieron el estomágo.

Finalmente dejaron de arrastrarla y llegaron a una especie de tribunal con una gran cúpula de marmól en el techo, un gran número de antorchas iluminaban el lugar. De repente un montón de encapuchados con túnicas rojas y salidos de quien sabe donde comenzaron a tomar asiento en las tribunas.

Fue sentada a la fuerza en una silla de metal que se encontraba en el centro del lugar y de repente unas cadenas salieron de la silla y la sujetaron de los brazos, piernas y pecho.

Entonces aquellos encapuchados comenzaron a cantar en una lengua antigua.

_**-Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa- **_repetían seguido, junto a otras palabras que Luan no entendia.

Entonces el encapuchado de negro tomo la palabra.

-Luan Loud, sabes de los crímenes que se te acusa en este tribunal- dijo al tiempo que le apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-Por favor no me lastimen- respondió con temor.

-¿¡Lastimarte haz dicho?!... pero si tú eres quien ha lastimado a tu propia familia- acuso con voz de trueno el extraño juez.

-Crimen de Caín, crimen de Caín- ahora clamaban los encapuchados escarlata.

-Se te acusa de traición, engaño, conspiración, retorcer el concepto de las bromas y lastimar a tu propia sangre- acusó nuevamente el encapuchado de negro.

Ante aquello Luan enmudeció, finalmente había pasado, "La justicia de la Luz" finalmente la había alcanzado.

-Es hora de responder por tus pecados Luan Loud.

Entonces como si flotara en el aire su "juez" se abalanzo sobre ella y sujeto su cabeza con una de sus manos de las cuales emanaba una extraña energía.

-No temas esto no es lo que tu crees, esto no es una prisión, sino un "centro de rehabilitación" y yo soy tu "consejero personal"- dijo al tiempo que reía macabramente.

Entonces Luan gritó al tiempo que la energía de las manos del encapuchado inundaba su cabeza y su mente. Más nadie oiría sus gritos ni sus lamentos en aquel lugar fuera de la realidad y el tiempo. Además aquello era literalmente un tratamiento correctivo.

* * *

Las mini vacaciones en aquel motel fueron muy agradables para la familia Loud, el gerente y recepcionista de nombre Mike era muy amable, un hombre regordete como de unos cincuenta años, de cabello canoso con algunos toques de negro y abundante barba estilo "Santa Claus" y ojos color ambar, casi como los de un gato.

Había suficientes cuartos para todos así que se repartieron en tres habitaciones, una para sus padres, otra para las hermanas mayores y una para las menores y Lincoln.

-Entonces se quedaran una noche y un día, muy bien -dijo el encargado con una sonrisa al tiempo que los registraba.

-Arlo lleva las maletas de nuestros huéspedes si eres tan amable- en ese momento llamaba al botones con una campanita plateada.

Aquel hombre era alto y flacucho de pelo muy negro y ojos azules, tenía una prominente nariz ganchuda y una mirada seria. Llevo sus maletas diligentemente y recibio una generosa propina de Lynn senior.

Cuando bajo al recibidor su amigo lo esperaba.

-Me alegra que el amo nos encomendara esta misión, esta resultando divertida, aún más que sabotear las trampas de esa niña- opinó el señor Maullidos en forma humana.

-Si lo admito, aunque no me siento muy comódo en esta forma humana.

-Vamos no seas amargado Asriel, además mira esta barba me parece peerrfecta para mí- agregó su amigo felino, divirtiendosé con la situación.

-Esta bien, seguire el juego, solo espero y no pidan demasiado servicio al cuarto- dijo con resignación "Arlo".

Una vez que su amigo se retiro, el señor Maullidos o "Mike", se acomodo en su silla de la recepción y se dispuso a tomar una siesta.

Mientras tanto "Arlo" bajaba a una especie de bodega y allí estaban todos los artilugios y productos que Luan planeaba usar contra su familia, ahora no eran más que chatarra y desperdicios, lo único que no fue destruido fue una buena cantidad de cloro en unos botes de plástico.

Asriel en su forma humana ignoro todo aquello y busco en unas cajas hasta sacar una pequeña lata de maíz, tomo una cuchara, se sentó en la cocina y comió aquellos granos con deleite.

En el cuarto de los menores, Lucy y Lincoln estaban ya en las últimas partes del libro, este hablaba sobre ciertos hechizos de protección y sanación, así como algunos bastantes curiosos como uno que te ayudaba a encontrar objetos perdidos como llaves, otro para cambiar de color las prendas e incluso uno de detección.

Lisa por su parte hacía tiempo que dejo termino de leer el libro y ahora se enfocaba en uno que se titulaba: "La llamada de Cthulhu y otros relatos cósmicos", del autor H.P. Lovecraft. El cual leía avidamente.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila para la familia Loud, al levantarse para desayunar el gerente del motel los guío al pequeño comedor del lugar.

Había un buen buffete, huevos cocidos, fritos y a la diabla, pan tostado, waffles y algo de tocino crujiente, así como café, jugo de naranja natural y leche fresca.

Los Loud se sirvieron bien y vieron que había otras familias en el comedor, una familia de raza negra con dos niñas, una de pelirrojos con un niño y una pareja de recién casados caucásicos.

-Fue una suerte encontrar este lugar querido, los hoteles están llenos por la temporada vacacional- le oyeron decir a la joven mujer.

-Ni que lo digas amor, aunque me parece extraño, creo recordar que este motel había cerrado hacía años- agregó el esposo.

-No, debo de haberlo confundido con otro- razono aquel hombre.

Pasadas las dos semanas de la partida de Luan, su familia fue a recogerla en la central de autobuses. Cuando bajo del vehículo los Loud se sorprendieron, estaba muy cambiada.

Se había cortado el cabello, su cola de caballo ya no estaba, ahora traía suelto su cabello y con algunas ondulaciones dandole un toque como de los años cincuenta.

Vestía una falda azul celeste con una camisa de cuadros amarillos, calcetas blancas y zapatos de charol. Se veía bonita aunque un poco más delgada que de costumbre.

Al ver a su familia corrió a abrazarlos.

-No tienen idea de cuanto los extrañe. -unas cuantas lágrimas se desbordaron de su rostro- estoy tan feliz de verlos.

También estamos felices porque hayas vuelto hija- agrego su madre conmovida por la muestra de afecto de su hija.

-Como que me agrada tu nuevo look hermana- opino Leni.

-Oh esto, decidí que ya era hora de un cambio- respondió Luan con una sonrisa.

-Vaya parece que ese campamento te dejo como nueva Luan- dijo Lincoln.

-Digamos que me enseñaron lecciones valiosas- respondió Luan con seriedad.

De repente un fuerte gruñido alertó a todos, era del estomágo de Luan. Ante eso todos rieron.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre, que dicen si celebramos el regreso de Luan en las "Hamburguesas del Eructo"- sugirió Lynn padre.

-¡Si!- respondieron sus hijas e hijo al unísono.

La familia Loud abordo a "Vanzilla" y se encaminaron a aquel restaurante.

Sin duda Luan Loud había aprendido lecciones valiosas en aquel lugar, algunas de las cuales se le quedaron como cicatrices mentales y ahora su vida tomaría un mejor rumbo.

Y si tal vez haya tenido que "romperse" parte de su libre albedrío_**. **_

_**Pero los grandes sacrificios necesitan de voluntades fuertes.**_

* * *

**Y bueno al parecer hoy mi "Musa" me confirió todo su poder, si que estaba inspirado gracias a Dios. **

**En este capítulo comienza lo fuerte y esperen a lo que se viene, espero y haya explorado bien la psique de Lisa y Luan como personajes.**

**Lo que le pasó a Luan o mejor dicho su "tratamiento" se verá con más detalle en el siguiente capítulo. Sin más que decir espero y disfruten del capítulo tanto como yo escribiendolo, que tengan un buen día y mis mejores deseos para todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Los caminos que tomamos.**

* * *

Luan Loud disfrutaba o mejor dicho devoraba su hamburguesa de tal modo que hasta lágrimas de placer salían de sus ojos con cada mordida.

-Vaya que no les daban de comer en el campamento- inquirió Lori extrañada.

-No es eso, pero digamos que la comida era algo insípida y aburrida- respondió al tiempo que daba un último bocado y un buen sorbo de soda.

Recuerdos mezclado venían a su mente, en un momento estaba en un comedor con mesas de madera y rodeada de chicos de su edad y de repente interrumpiendo en fracciones de segundo se sobreponían recuerdos de estar encerrada en una celda.

-Verduras cocidas, arroz blanco y pollo cocido pero sin piel, era la dieta general, eso si nada de sal y solo agua para beber, tenía suerte cuando nos daban un vaso de leche y galletas de salvado para la cena- respondió Luan lamiendose los dedos con algo de desesperación.

-Vaya suena a una dieta muy estricta, solo les faltaron los licuados de proteína y huevos crudos en el desayuno- opino Lynn.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas si nos daban huevos para el desayuno, pero cocidos; lo juro en esos días hubiera matado por algo de sal y pimienta para poder acompañarlos- dijo Luan al tiempo que le daba un tic nervioso en el parpado y rechinaba sus dientes con frenos.

El resto de su familia se miraron entre si con algo de preocupación.

-Solo bromeaba, pero en serio le faltaba sabor a la comida en ese lugar. -aquellos último logro relajar el ambiente de la conversación.

-Mamá, Papá, aún me queda algo de dinero de mis "Negocios Graciosos", dejen que también coopere con esta comida, además aún tengo hambre. -en ese momento sacaba de su billetera cien doláres y se los ponía a sus padres de su lado de la mesa.

-Que dicen si pedimos otra ronda, además necesito poner algo de carne en mis huesos. -tras decir eso se frotó la barriga e hizo como si agarrara una lonja imaginaria.

Ante aquel comentario sus hermanas y padres rieron un poco. Además Rita y Lynn senior se sintieron sorprendidos y algo orgullosos por la madurez mostrada por Luan al cooperar con la comida familiar de esa tarde.

Al final Luan no se comió dos sino tres "hamburguesas del eructo" y ración y media de papas fritas con un refresco jumbo.

* * *

Empatía también conocida como ponerse "en los zapatos del otro", era algo que sin duda alguna le faltaba a la Loud bromista.

Pero ahora podía contemplar y sentir el peso de sus acciones, pues ahora se le mostraba en una especie de pantalla de cine toda su crueldad y locura, todas las veces que sus bromas estuvieron fuera de lugar o los chistes que contaba en vez de ser graciosos causaban exaperación y disgusto.

Ahora lo veía con ojos claros, su comedia tenía que mejorar en muchos aspectos, se había estancado en una zona de comfort donde creía que todas sus bromas eran geniales y creativas siendo todo lo contrario. Aunque su mimíca y malabarismos eran buenos le faltaba desde hace mucho una verdadera chispa creativa para sus chistes.

Todo eso y más le hacían reflexionar las imágenes de aquella pantalla, estaba atada en ese momento a una silla con una camisa de fuerza a la vez que una especie de ganchos mantenían sus parpados abiertos, cada cierto tiempo se le aplicaban gotas a sus ojos para mantenerlos lubricados. A la vez que se le hacía escuchar la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven.

Luego era arrojada a la oscuridad total en un cuarto que parecía no tener fin, allí tropezaba con objetos desconocidos en cualquier momento, lastimandose todavía mas por el hecho de estar descalza. A la vez escuchaba ruidos de gruñidos, alaridos y demás que le enchinaban la piel y sin previo aviso también le eran arrojados pasteles, lodo, pintura y fango, así como globos con diversos líquidos; una vez incluso le cayo uno con salsa picante, dio gracias a Dios que no le cayera en el rostro sino le hubieran ardido los ojos y la nariz como nunca antes.

No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo pasaba en esa habitación, podían ser minutos u horas, era difícil saberlo se perdía por completo la noción del tiempo al estar ahí. Solo sabía que todo terminaba cuando de repente emergía una pequeña luz que la guiaba hasta una gran habitación blanca. Tenía que cubrirse los ojos y abrirlos poco a poco hasta acostumbrarlos a la iluminación después de estar en toda esa oscuridad. Después unos brazos mecánicos surgían de las paredes y se encargaban de desvestirla y luego era bañada a manguerazos con agua tibia, al menos no estaba helada.

Luego un cubo de madera surgía de debajo y se abría revelando un cambio de ropa exactamente igual al anterior así como un par de toallas. Después de secarse y vestirse una puerta se manifestaba en aquella habitación la cual terminaba conduciendola a su celda.

El resto del día era mortalmente aburrido para Luan, no había nadie con quien hablar, ni mucho que hacer en esas cuatro paredes. A veces para pasar el rato se ponía a hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento como le había visto hacer a su hermana Lynn, flexiones, estiramientos, sentadillas y lagartijas.

Otras veces se la pasaba llorando, extrañando a su familia y suplicando por su libertad, más le era inútil, sus captores se negaban a liberarla con un indiferente silencio como respuesta.

Le daban de comer solo dos veces al día y agua suficiente servida en una jarra de cristal con un vaso mediano.

El recuerdo de la deliciosa (la mayoría de las veces) comida de su padre y la convivencia con su familia en la mesa, le hacían llorar nuevamente.

Lo más extraño es que al dormir no soñaba nada, solo era dormir y despertar sin nada en el medio.

Luego cada mañana el extraño encapuchado se la llevaba nuevamente y la sometía a otra sesión correctiva. Nuevamente ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza y aquella energía extraña penetraba su mente.

Aquello le causaba dolor pero este no era en su carne, sino que aunque suene difícil de entender era como si su alma fuera estrujada, un dolor tan intenso y trascendental que era como caer directo a una vorágine, sintiendo que se ahogaba y se perdía en el vacío insondable del olvido. Esa sería la descripción mas cercana a lo que llegaba a sentir Luan Loud.

Luego el proceso continuaba siendo atada y forzada a ver las imágenes a modo de película de su vida y las malas acciones que había cometido contra su familia, llegando a sentir asco de ella misma. Seguido del confinamiento al cuarto oscuro para ser victíma de bromas que ella había ideado antes y luego ser conducida al iluminado para ser limpiada y finalmente ser devuelta a su celda.

Aquellas dos semanas fueron sin duda las más largas en la vida de Luan Loud. Tuvo más que suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse de sus actos y sentir por triplicado el dolor, miedo y angustia que había causado a sus seres queridos.

Lo había decidido de ahora en adelante se encargaría de que sus bromas provocaran verdadera alegría y felicidad en todos los que la rodeaban.

El último día de su estadía fue recompensada con un sabroso pastel tres leches de chocolate. En cuanto lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron y agrandaron al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a babear cual cascada.

-Mi precioso, mi tesoro, mío solo mío- profirió con una voz ronca antes de lanzarse y comenzar a devorar aquel postre.

-¡Ay si!, le esta dando a mi paladar un "orgasmo" culinario- dijo con la boca llena de pastel y lágrimas de felicidad.

Al final dejo el plato "rechinando de limpio" y eructando de gusto. Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos empezó a sentir una gran somnolencia y algo de mareo.

-Vaya debí de suponerlo le pusieron droga al pastel. -Luan se llevó una mano a la frente al tiempo que su visión se tornaba borrosa.

-Jajaja, suena como un buen fin de semana en una cafetería alemana. -luego de decir eso cayó rendida emitiendo sonoros ronquidos.

Fue llevada con cuidado a una nueva habitación donde mágicamente sus ropas fueron cambiadas a las que llevaría el día de su reencuentro con su familia.

-Parece que has aprendido lecciones valiosas Luan Loud. -Su captor entonces se quito la capucha revelando su identidad, era Samuel Salazar.

-Cuando tu hermano me contó tu manera de actuar no podía creerlo al principio, sin embargo al acercarse el April´s Fools te mantuve vigilada y al ver lo que planeabas contra tu familia tuve que intervenir.

-En serio creías que sería gracioso echar a la pequeña Lana a un gigantesco pay echo de moras a las que es alérgica, o bañar en cloro a Lucy. ¡Pedazo de enferma!- al decir eso la apretaba con furia y la veía con una mirada de furia encendida, pero alcanzo a tranquilizarse el anciano y dejo de lastimarla.

-Por eso tu castigo ha sido así de duro, es bueno ver que haya verdadero arrepentimiento en tu corazón y más te vale que tu camino no se desvíe- sentencio el Vigía de Mundos.

-Y aunque sería bueno borrar de tu mente todo lo sufrido y solo dejarte impregnadas las lecciones y reflexiones de esta experiencia, creo que tengo una mejor idea.

-Sobreescribire tus recuerdos, creeras que estuviste en ese campamento, sin embargo habrá fragmentos de tu sufrimiento en ellos, para que no olvides lo que le pasa a personas como tú. -amonestó severamente el anciano.

-Todos podemos cambiar, pero pocos tienen la voluntad de querer hacerlo, niña.

En ese momento llevo su mano derecha a la frente de Luan, esta vez una aura azul cubría su mano, profirió entonces palabras en una lengua antigua, al parecer era latín y llevo a cabo "el tratamiento final a su paciente".

Luan Loud despertó con un suave bostezo en aquel autobús, estaba muy ansiosa por ver a su familia, había aprendido mucho en el campamento y le gustaba su nueva apariencia, sentía que era un cambio para bien.

-Hoy hace un bonito día. -sonrió y abrió la ventana del lado de su asiento y respiro una bocanada de aire fresco a la vez que la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro. Aquella sensación de libertad era algo invaluable para ella, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Aquel día Lynn estaba entre emocionada y nerviosa, por fin le quitarían el yeso y si todo salía bien pronto volvería a caminar.

-Veamos Lynn, tus huesos se han soldado correctamente- dijo el doctor al tiempo que mostraba una radiografía reciente.

-Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que has tenido una recuperación exitosa, así que no veo problema en que intentes ponerte de pie y tratar de dar unos pasos por tu cuenta- comento el médico ante la mirada esperanzada de la chica deportista.

-Vamos tu puedes hija- le ánimo su padre Lynn.

-Pero hazlo con cuidado- agrego su madre Rita.

Entonces Lynn llena de determinación se apoyo con firmeza de su silla de ruedas, empezó a hacer leves movimientos con sus pies como una especie de calentamiento, aunque le dolía un poco debido al entumecimiento.

Finalmente se decidio a apoyar las plantas de sus pies en el suelo, estaba algo frío pero no le importo, además le indicaba algo bueno el no haber perdido la sensibilidad en esa parte.

Entonces sucedió, pudo sostenerse por cuenta propia, sus padres se mantenía expectantes y tomando sus precauciones por si necesitara sostenerse de ellos en algún momento, pero intuyendo aquello les hizo una seña de que la dejaran continuar. Acto seguido y ya sin dudas logro dar su primer paso, luego otro y otro más.

Sus padres lloraban de alegría. Llena de confianza logró llegar hasta la puerta del consultorio, descanso un poco y luego camino de regreso hasta sus padres quienes la recibieron con un abrazo.

-Papá, Mamá, lo logré, esto si me hace sentir como una ganadora- sonrío la pecosa triunfante.

Ante esa escena el doctor asentía con aprobación la actitud de su paciente y sonreía también.

Apoyandose de su madre camino de regreso a la camioneta familiar, mientras su padre cargaba la silla de ruedas y la acomodaba en la parte trasera.

Quería darles la buena noticia a sus hermanas y hermano y ver la cara que pondrían al verla caminar nuevamente. En esos momentos se sentía agradecida con la vida y por darsele una segunda oportunidad.

-Hija para celebrar tu recuperación hoy haré mi famosa lasagna- comentó su padre al tiempo que conducía.

Lynn Loud Jr, se relamió los labios ante la idea.

A las pocas semanas Lynn volvío a practicar deportes plenamente, lo primero que hizo fue volver con su equipo de soccer junto a sus compañeros y su gran amiga Margo Roberts.

Sobra decir que el cambio de actitud de su capitana sorprendió a las chicas, ahora disfrutaba más el hecho de competir que el obsesionarse con ganar el primer lugar a toda costa.

El fortalecer su cuerpo, divertirse y dar lo mejor de si en cada partido eran una mayor prioridad que acumular trofeos para Lynn. Además el dejar de lado sus rituales supersticiosos para alejar la mala suerte y atraer a la buena fue también algo inesperado para sus compañeras de equipo.

-No debemos depender de la suerte para ganar, que sea nuestro esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo lo que decida nuestra victoria- dijo Lynn una vez antes de un partido.

-Y si perdemos que más da, siempre podremos aprender de nuestras derrotas y volver a competir otro día.

-Vaya, ¿y ese cambio de actitud Lynn?, antes ganar era todo para ti- inquirió Margo.

-Madure amiga, aunque la vida me lo tuvo que enseñar a las malas primero. -rió un poco y luego mostró una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Que dices si les mostramos al equipo contrario de que estamos hechas. -la castaña entonces choco sus manos con su amiga y el resto de su equipo se unió en el saludo, subiendo con ello su moral y sus ánimos.

Ese día no solo ganaron el partido, sino también el volverse un equipo más fuerte y unido como nunca, ahora las victorias no eran solo para Lynn sino de todo su equipo.

Otro cambio en Lynn es que ahora le daba un toque más femenino a su apariencia, seguía siendo una "tomboy" pero empezo a gustarle el probar a ponerse un poco de labial de vez en cuando, algo que sorprendió a sus hermanas y padres bastante, al menos al principio. Leni, Lori y Lola le ayudaron mucho en esos asuntos donde era muy nueva.

Además a veces se soltaba el cabello y se lo peinaba y empezó a cambiar un poco su vestimenta, ya no andaba todo los días con su acostumbrada camisa y jersey deportivos, ahora también usaba jeans azules y playeras de colores con logos de diversos equipos.

Una vez incluso probo a ponerse una falda blanca que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas junto a una camisa de vestir y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Todo eso para el día en que fueron a visitar a su abuelo Albert.

Mientras se peinaba vio detrás de su espejo a su yo buena, aquella Lynn vestida como beisbolista de decadas pasadas que le sonreía y le hacía una señal de aprobación con el dedo pulgar levantado.

Ya hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y aunque no sabía si ya estaba un poco loca o era su subconsciente haciendo el papel de su guía moral, no le asustaba que se le apareciera de vez en cuando así como también su contraparte maligna, quien de hecho también hacía acto de presencia en ese momento.

-Nada mal bitch- dijo a modo de cumplido.

-¡Cielos mujer!, te molestaría ponerte algo de ropa de vez en cuando- amonestó Lynn a su contraparte oscura.

-¿Que tiene de malo?, además me gusta sentir el aire fresco en mis "bisagras"- dijo al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a sus caderas y su trasero relucía a la luz del sol.

Lynn decidio ignorarla y la Lynn de luz solo negaba con su cabeza en señal de resignación. A veces la realidad puede ser muy extraña.

* * *

Desde los albores de la humanidad esta siempre ha buscado respuestas para todo lo que le rodea, ya sea la naturaleza, los fenómenos naturales, los astros que están más allá de su alcance, los organismos de los que se ve rodeado, el lugar que ocupa en el mundo y en el universo, así como el futuro que este puede crear para su raza.

Esas y muchas más cuestiones han sido respondidas en parte por las grandes mentes de la humanidad, pero solo una parte pues todavía queda mucho terreno por descubrir y solo se ha rasgado la superficie del conocimiento absoluto.

Además no era solo entender estos saberes sino también dominar su poder y potencial para el beneficio y futuro de la raza humana.

Tales eran las reflexiones de Lisa Loud la pequeña niña genio, pese a no tener más de cinco años ya había ganado un premio "Nobel Junior", daba incluso conferencias en las universidades, había hecho toda clase de inventos la mayoría dignos de un "científico loco" o de la más pura ciencia ficción. Además de ser la administradora de las cuentas de su familia pues ella era quien se encargaba de pagar los impuestos fiscales, del agua y la luz con el dinero que le daban sus padres y siendo una maestra con los números le encargaban tal responsabilidad.

También parte de su equipo científico lo había conseguido con las becas ganadas por sus logros acádemicos así como el apoyo de su familia.

Fungía además como tutora de varias de sus hermanas en las materias que más lo necesitaban, algo que era pan comido para ella.

Pese a ser una niña no muy expresiva con sus emociones, (a las cuales a veces llamaba "necias emociones humanas") se podría decir que tenía una relación cercana con su hermana bebé Lily y con Lincoln quien a veces era una voz de la razón cuando ella se propasaba con sus experimentos.

Y es que ese era un gran problema con Lisa, su poco ética o moral en los asuntos científicos. Si bien quería a su familia y ya no trataba de experimentar tanto en ellos el hecho de reprimir sus emociones y tener aires de superioridad por su vasto intelecto no le hacían mucho bien al relacionarse con personas.

De hecho hasta hace poco no entendía bien el concepto de amistad y es que eso se entiende (aunque suene cursi) mejor con el corazón que con el cerebro. Por fortuna logro comprenderlo y se hizo amiga de su compañera de clases Darcy, una niña al parecer de raza hindú, adorable y de muy buen corazón.

Y si aunque suene raro y pese a su inteligencia Lisa Loud cursaba el jardín de niños, ya fuera por ciertas leyes o debido a su corta edad debía cursar los grados como el resto de los niños, algo que hacía casi sin esfuerzo.

En los últimos meses su mente se había enfocado en conocimientos algo peculiares, los misterios más allá del cosmos y la realidad, lo que hubo antes de la creación misma.

Desde que leyó aquel libro de su hermano, titulado: "Ecos del Cosmos" su curiosidad hacía esos temos aumento. Y busco más información en autores como H. P. Lovecraft, aprendió de los llamados "Dioses Primigenios", las antiguas razas que les servía y otras que se volvieron independientes de ellos por así decirlo y que en más de una ocasión habían explorado y habitado por un tiempo la Tierra, a veces enfrascados en constantes conflictos por el dominio de territorios o diferencias en sus propósitos.

-¿Porqué sigo leyendo esto?, sino son más que invenciones de alguien con mucha imaginación y yo soy una persona que usa la lógica no fantasías de otros mundos o lo desconocido- dijo con algo de exasperación, para luego guardar en los cajones de su escritorio un libro titulado: "En las Montañas de la Locura".

-¿Porqué eso es lo que son verdad?- más había algo de duda en su voz con seseo.

Esa noche mientras dormía se soño a si misma recorriendo un vasto desierto, el frío nocturno de aquel lugar le calaba hasta los huesos.

Después de un rato diviso unas extrañas estructuras que asemejaban obeliscos, en el centro había una especie de plataforma hecha de piedra negra lustrosa, en la que había grabados una serie de extraños símbolos.

Entonces los símbolos se iluminaron con una especie de luz púrpura y extraños murmullos se escuchaban a su alrededor. Sintió como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda a la vez que también se le enchinaba la piel.

Entonces de aquella plataforma surgió un "hombre" vestido de negro, calvo y con un porte egipcio, sus ojos reflejaban poder y conocimientos de lo prohibido.

-Lisa Loud te he observado desde hace tiempo, buscas conocimiento más allá de los límites humanos, ¿no es así?- su voz sonaba como una melodía desconocida pero atrayente.

La niña genio estaba estupefacta no sabía que responder ante aquella visión.

-Yo puedo darte lo que anhelas, todo el saber que se te ha negado, sin límites ni restricciones. ¿Quieres saber lo que hubo antes de tu mundo, la verdad de todo?

-Pe... Pero ¿quién eres tú?, que me ofreces tal conocimiento- inquirió Lisa con un poco más de desición.

-Soy Nyarlathotep el "Caos Reptante", emisario de los Dioses Primigenios y siervo de Azathoth antítesis de la Creación.

Lisa Loud sintió un gran temor mezclado con un sentimiento semejante a lo que pasaría al descubrir algo como un agujero negro o una nueva galaxia, algo que rebasa toda comprensión y uno termina siendo presa del horror junto a la curiosidad por lo desconocido.

-Puedo también ofrecerte el acceso a tecnología que ni en mil años tu raza tendrá y con todo ello serás alabada y reconocida como la más grande mente que haya existido.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer para tener todo lo que te ofrezco, es arrodillarte ante nosotros y adorarnos como tus dioses- tras decir eso la imagen de los otros señores del caos se manifesto en el cielo y ahora la observaban aquellos poderes de una era olvidada con su abrumadora presencia.

Aquella visión de pesadilla termino despertando a Lisa quien ahora estaba empapada en sudor y orina.

Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, ni siquiera podía gritar su mente estaba completamente desconcertada.

Casi automáticamente quito sus sábanas y se cambió de ropa, descendió al sotáno y puso sus cosas en la cesta de ropa sucia. Ya lidiaría con la verguenza de haber mojado la cama, solo esperaba que sus hermanas no se burlaran mucho de ella pero eso poco le importaba ahora.

-¿Pero que clase de pesadilla fue esa?- el corazón de Lisa palpitaba fuertemente.

Sin saberlo aún, algo terrible se había puesto en marcha, un horror de más allá de las estrellas.

* * *

**Y bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, la oscuridad o mejor dicho el Caos Primordial ya esta moviendo sus piezas, se acercan tiempos oscuros para ese mundo.**

**Que tengan un buen día y mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: El Preludio a la catástrofe.**

* * *

-Sabes muchacho tu familia es un caso curioso, digo esto porque ya en estos días es poco común ver que una pareja tenga tantos hijos y en un país como este todavía menos.

Lucy y Lincoln escuchaban el monólogo del anciano con atención, su hermana gótica quiso acompañarlo esta vez debido a la curiosidad que sentía por el viejo hombre amigo de Lincoln. Además quería ver de nuevo sus singulares mascotas sobre todo al cuervo Asriel.

-Si bien es cierto que en buena parte de África, Medio Oriente e India persisten las familias grandes, esto se debe principalmente a una mala o escasa educación sexual donde incluso hay pocos recursos para acceder a metódos anticonceptivos apropiados o también es debido a un tema tanto cultural como religioso, donde parece que se tomaron demasiado en serio eso de: "Sed fecundos y multiplicaros".

Hablando así el señor Samuel les parecía una especie de maestro de escuela ya solo le faltaba el suéter con parches en los codos y los lentes.

-¿Saben porque en los días antiguos la gente tenía tantos hijos?

Lucy y Linconl negaron con la cabeza al no encontrar una respuesta clara.

-Cuando la humanidad era "joven" tenía que enfrentarse a muchos peligros en el exterior, desde animales salvajes y hostiles, enfermedades, sequías e inundaciones y todo tipo de azote de la naturaleza o por causas del propio humano como las guerras o conflictos tribales.

-El ser humano vivía poco y moría mucho, cada día era una batalla por la supervivencia.

-Era un logro llegar a la edad adulta y te volvías alguien notable si llegabas a viejo. -el señor Salazar infló su pecho en señal de orgullo- Pues muchos humanos a duras penas llegaban a los treinta años si bien les iba.

-Por eso las familias de ese entonces tenían muchos hijos, era un forma de asegurarse que el linaje genético continuara en la siguiente generación. Pues tomando por ejemplo a su familia y si esta hubiera vivido en aquella era, serían afortunados si al menos una cuarta parte sobrevivían, encontraban una pareja tenían descendencia y llegaban a la edad adulta.

Los niños Loud ahora tenía caras de sorpresa y asombro ante esa lección de historia.

-Además se podía tener una buena cantidad de hijos gracias a que el ser humano logro dominar la agricultura y ganadería, además de poder domesticar las aguas para así tener canales de riego apropiados y los primeros acueductos.

-Pues antes de eso había una especie de sabiduría en nuestro propio instinto que nos hacía tener solo los hijos que pudieramos proteger y alimentar con el arte de la caza, la recolección y si se podía con la pesca.

-Era un mundo lleno de retos, donde solo los fuertes y los que se adaptaban prevalecían así como su simiente.

-Y otro detalle que les puede parecer algo escabroso mis niños. -hizo comillas con los dedos al decir escabroso- Es que en las primeras eras del mundo antiguo, la gente se casaba muy joven ya desde los catorce o quince años se formaban parejas y se casaban, todo esto como dije antes por la ya de por si corta que era la vida.

-Se que este tipo de detalles de la historia suelen censurarse hasta la Preparatoria o la Universidad, pero en mi opinión es mejor enfrentarse a la realidad de este mundo desde temprano.

-Y hablando de verdades incómodas también llegaban a casarse entre primos incluso hermanos, esto sobre todo en las familias poderosas o de la realeza, para según ellos mantener la "pureza de sangre".

Lucy estaba sonrojada y paralizada, mientras que Lincoln también estaba sonrojado y con la boca abierta ante tal revelación.

-Pero claro que ese tipo de relaciones endogámicas e incestuosas hacían todo lo contrario a lo que querían esas familias, pues producía errores y deformaciones genéticas a los hijos fruto de esas uniones la mayoría de las veces, eran pocos los niños que tenían la fortuna de no salir mal por causa de romper ese tabú.

-La variabilidad genética al unirse parejas que no fueran de la misma sangre y el mestizaje fueron los que de verdad ayudaron a mejorar los linajes de sangre.

-Se los digo yo que soy de ascendencia mexicana, mi pueblo es el resultado de la mezcla de la sangre española y la de las diferentes tribus prehispánicas que habitaban el continente desde antes de su descubrimiento y posterior conquista y colonización.

-Recuerden esto mis niños: _**"La sangre es familia, la sangre es poder, la sangre es destino". **_dijo de forma solemne el anciano.

-El Equilibrio es muy importante también para la familia y se debe cuidar la cantidad de hijos que se tendrán pues ahora se vive mucho más que antes gracias a los avances médicos y que aunque todavía se tiene que "pelear" para sobrevivir ya no es igual que en el pasado.

-Por eso lo vuelvo a decir el equilibrio es muy importante y vital pues así como es mala la sobrepoblación también resulta contraproducente la contracción de población, como sucede en ciertas regiones de Europa y Oriente donde cada año nacen menos niños y la población de la tercera edad aumenta creando problemas en los sistemas de pensiones al ser insuficientes y forzando a que se incremente el rango de edad para tener la pensión, llegando incluso hasta más de setenta años para tenerla.

-Japón sería un ejemplo de esto donde su gobierno se ha planteado seriamente el incrementar el rango de edad para jubilarse de setenta años o incluso setenta y cinco años.

-Además que el tener muy pocos niños o ninguno a la larga también es problemático para una nación. En países así se dan muchos casos de aislamiento social, soledad, suicidios, porciones de la población joven que no solo no se casan sino que nunca tienen una pareja en su vida y un largo etcétera.

-Y suena algo irónico viniendo de un viejo como yo que jamás se casó ni tuvo hijos, jeje.

-Suena a que entre más "civilizada" se vuelve la humanidad más difícil le es vivir felices a las personas- razonó Lucy.

-Así parece mi niña, aunque es un tema más complejo, todo en exceso es malo hasta lo que es generalmente bueno.

Sin duda aquella había sido una buena tarde de aprendizaje para Lucy y Lincoln, antes de irse el señor Samuel les obsequió varias galletas de avena para ellos y su familia, esas no las había hecho el sino que formaban parte de su despensa.

* * *

Últimamente Lucy había empezado a practicar con los hechizos del libro de su hermano por mera curiosidad. Empezó con lo más básico que era mover objetos pequeños, aún así no fue fácil le tomo muchos días y concentración. Esto último no era tan sencillo tomando en cuenta la poca privacidad y el ruido en una familia tan grande, por lo cual el mejor lugar para practicar en sus ratos libres era el ático.

Tras varias sesiones de meditación e introspección vio que lo que más le motivaba a experimentar con las artes místicas era una especie de búsqueda espirítual para entender lo que estaba más allá de lo mundano, los misterios que se ocultan en las sombras y la guía de los espíritus de los ancestros.

Por eso es que llevaba algunos pocos años practicando la adivinación con el Tarot, la bola de cristal y contactando en cierto modo con su bisabuela Harriet con la ayuda de la ouija. Aunque recordaba también ahora, las palabras que el anciano le había dicho en modo de advertencia en una ocasión.

-Contactar con el mundo espiritual puede ser un arma de doble filo, si bien puedes conectarte con espíritus benignos o mejor aún de tus propios antepasados, también puede ser una vía libre para espíritus oscuros o peor aún entidades demoníacas.

-Lo mejor para contactar a un familiar o ancestro es con una fotografía o imagen suya junto a un objeto que le haya pertenecido y fuera muy importante para él o ella. Aún así no siempre funcionará pues esto se debe a que el alma de esa persona o ha trascendido a un plano de existencia superior o inferior, o también puede ser que su alma ha reencarnado.

-Ten esto Lucy, harías sentir más tranquilo a este viejo si llevaras este medallón contigo, te protegera, lleva grabado el sello del Arcángel Miguel.

Lucy sostenía entre sus dedos aquel singular medallón de plata, se lo había colgado al cuello y analizaba los símbolos en latín y en otra lengua desconocida que aquel objeto tenía.

Sentía respeto por el señor Samuel Salazar en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo; había en aquel anciano una sabíduria de la vida y lo antiguo. Ella sentía en su interior que podía confiar en él y que no le haría daño sino todo lo contrario, por eso acepto sus consejos y su regalo sin dudar.

Ahora estando en el ático y con su mente en paz y con firme desición se concentro en una de sus velas, sintió entonces como una especie de energía o fuerza que fluía del centro de su ser a sus brazos y luego a sus manos y entonces aquel pequeño objeto comenzó a levitar débilmente para su asombro y orgullo. Luego empezó a mover sus dedos en un movimiento parecido a cerrar y abrir sus puños para así atraer hasta ella la vela, unos cuantos "jalones" mágicos bastaron para que la tuviera en su mano derecha, entonces sonrío complacida como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo dejando de lado al menos en ese momento su acostumbrado semblante serio o por lo general inexpresivo.

Ya le contaría después a Lincoln (sabría que él le creería) sobre sus nuevas habilidades mágicas, pero por ahora tendría que seguir practicando y mucho si quería tener dominio sobre todos los hechizos del libro.

-Sera mejor si también copio los hechizos y encantamientos en mi diario o en mi libreta de poemas, así no tendré que llevar un libro tan grande a todas partes- razono la niña gótica.

-Y también puedo registrar mis progresos o errores, eso me ayudara a mejorar.

El tiempo pasó y Lucy Loud creció en saber y en poder. Era el mes de Julio y las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, aquella tarde Lucy se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que daban al patio trasero, solo estaban en la casa ella y sus hermanas gemelas Lana y Lola pues el resto de sus hermanas y hermano habían salido a distintos compromisos y sus padres habían salido junto con Lily a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

Lola conducia su acostumbrado carrito rosa, Lucy por su parte buscaba inspiración para algunos de sus poemas y en cuanto a Lana...

-¿Donde carajos se había metido Lana?- inquirió Lucy algo alarmada.

-Pero si hacía hace unos minutos estaba jugando tranquila en el arenero- pensó la niña de cabello negro cual brea.

Entonces escucho como Lola frenaba de golpe su vehículo de juguete.

-Lana, ¿pero que crees que haces?, ¡bájate de ahí ya!- amonestó alarmada Lola.

Lucy corrio al lado de Lola y pudo ver la causa de tal alboroto, arriba del techo su hermana Lana se paseaba peligrosamente.

Si bien antes Lana acostumbraba subir al árbol del patio ya fuera para rescatar a una de sus mascotas o por diversión luego el problema era que le daba miedo bajarse y al final era Lincoln o sus padres quienes tenían que bajarla. Parece que esa vez se había armado de más valor y había decidido subirse a algo más alto.

-¿Pero como subiste hasta ahí en primer lugar?- preguntó Lola.

-Por el tubo del desague de la lluvia- respondió Lana inocentemente.

-Es en serio Lana. -Lucy se llevó los dedos de su mano a su frente y negó con la cabeza en señal de hartazgo- Esperame ahí Lola y yo iremos por la escalera.

-En serio a veces esa niña puede ser muy descuidada y despreocupada por su propio bien, como cuando le da por comer de la basura o querer adoptar animales salvajes- reflexiono Lucy.

-Oh vamos no sean aguafiestas, todavía no quiero bajarme. -en ese momento la mocosa de siete años ascendía hasta la parte más alta del techo- Además nada malo va a pasarme no se preocu...

Entonces algo terrible paso, Lana piso accidentalmente y sin fijarse una teja algo despegada y entonces resbaló y cayó sin que pudiera frenar con algo su caída y ante el horror de sus hermanas.

Un golpe seco se escuchó, era el cuerpo de Lana impactandose de lleno contra el césped. Lucy y Lola corrieron a auxiliarla, su miedo y angustia aumentaron al ver que un pequeño charco de sangre empezaba a escurrir de la cabeza de Lana.

Entonces algo guió a Lucy una voz que conocía, la de su bisabuela Harriet.

-Tienes que actuar rápido, conoces el hechizo correcto, solo tú puedes ayudarla en este momento, el tiempo apremia.

Entonces Lucy se armo de valor y volteó con cuidado a su hermana. Lola se llevó sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito.

Lana tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente del cual brotaba mucha sangre, así como de su nariz ahora rota y de su boca de la cual también se habían desprendido varios dientes. Uno de sus brazos parecía dislocado y solo Dios sabe si tenía algún daño interno.

-Y si se rompió el cuello- pensó asustada Lola, a la vez que un sudor frío y algo de nausea le recorría por sus entrañas ante semejante pensamiento fatalista.

Lucy se sereno y trago saliva, tenía que actuar ya. Entonces acomodo la espalda de Lana en su regazo y puso su palma derecha en el pecho de su pequeña hermana.

-Por favor si estas ahí, si escuchas mi súplica, permíteme hacer uso de uno de tus dones- rogó Lucy al Creador.

Se concentro y también unas lágrimas salían y enjugaban su rostro cubierto en la parte superior por aquel flequillo suyo.

Entonces el milagro sucedió y una luz dorada y blanca emergió de su mano y fluyo por todo el cuerpo de su hermanita a la vez que emanaba una calidez reconfortante que tanto Lucy como Lola podían sentir, pero no solo eso, había algo más que las inundaba con su luz en ese momento, una gran y poderosa sensación de amor.

Todas las heridas sanaron y cerraron sin dejar cicatriz y la sangre se evaporó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, Lana entonces despertó y con lágrimas de alegría abrazo a Lucy.

-Perdón, perdón fui una descuidada- dijo entre sollozos.

-Ya tranquila todo esta bien ahora pequeña- respondió al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, en ese momento una especie de instinto maternal afloraba en ella para su sorpresa, siendo ella tan lúgubre la mayoría del tiempo.

Lola se quedo perpleja por todo lo ocurrido, se preguntaba si acaso estaba soñando, se pellizco fuertemente y el dolor y un pequeño "auch" le indicaron que estaba en la realidad.

Sea lo que haya sido aquella magia, había también agotado a Lucy se podía ver que sudaba copiosamente de la cabeza y el cuello, así como respiraba y exhalaba rápidamente, como alguien que ha corrido mucho de repente.

-Lucy, ¿acaso eres una bruja, una bruja buena?- exclamo con admiración Lola al imaginarse a Lucy como un personaje del "Mago de Oz".

-Eso es un secreto- respondió con una ligera sonrisa y guiñaba el ojo, bueno se hubiera visto que lo guiñaba de no ser por el cabello que cubría su frente.

-La "Fuerza" es intensa en esta- pensó con algo de gracia Lana al recordar la frase de una película que vio con su hermano hacía tiempo.

* * *

Lisa recordaba aquel momento bochornoso, su madre hablo con ella para saber que había pasado.

-Cariño esta todo bien, ¿tuviste una pesadilla o hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos?- le preguntó su madre de forma comprensiva.

-Solo fue una pesadilla madre ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que era solo que me asusto mucho, no, no volvera a pasar- respondió algo avergonzada la niña genio.

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar de algo que te preocupe estare aquí para ti y también tu padre- Rita agregó al tiempo que metía las sábanas y la pijama sucias en la lavadora.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte a todos los niños les pasa alguna vez. -Rita entonces acarició la cabeza de su hija y beso su frente.

Rita Loud comprendía que aunque su hija Lisa fuera tan inteligente aún seguía siendo una pequeña de cinco años, aunque a veces la niña renegaba mucho de ese hecho y se creía demasiado adulta con aires de arrogancia y frialdad, eso le preocupaba pues se le dificultaba acercarse a una relación de confianza y pleno entendimiento con una hija con un coeficiente intelectual tan alto. Por eso en cierto modo agradecía momentos como ese donde podía mostrar su apoyo y comprensión a su hija.

-Te lo agradezco madre pero no hay de que preocuparse, tendre mejor control de mi vejiga, además las pesadillas no son más que alteraciones del sueño me relajare y tal vez me realice un escaneo cerebral por si las dudas- Lisa dio por terminada la conversación y subió las escaleras.

Su madre soltó un suspiro de resignación, le hubiera gustado que su hija le hubiera dado un abrazo o que le hubiera pedido esa noche dormir con papá y mamá para sentirse más segura. Pero comprendía que su Lisa era más de usar el cerebro que el corazón en la mayoría de las situaciones y lo aceptaba... Pero entonces, ¿porque una parte de ella se sentía tan triste?.

No era fácil ser madre de una genio y menos aún si tienes otras nueve hijas y un hijo, cada uno con sus propios problemas, gustos y habilidades diferentes.

Viendolo con cierta retrospectiva y algo de melaconlía la matriarca Loud pensó que en algún punto de su pasado hubiera sido mejor que al tener unos cuantos hijos hubiera sido mejor si su esposo Lynn se hubiera hecho la vasectomía o ella la ligadura de trompas, aunque es su caso sería mejor ambas, por lo fértiles que resultaron ser.

En serio si llegaba a haber un maldito apocalipsis, los Loud fácilmente podrían repoblar la Tierra y eso sería quedarse corto.

De súbito abandonó semejantes pensamientos y sacudio su cabeza.

-¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando!, pese a todos los problemas y lo difícil que puede ser, amo a todos mis hijos y no cambiaría por nada del mundo el haberlos tenido- pensó con suma determinación.

En cuanto al otro pensamiento no supo bien que responderse, pues le bastaba recordar que su hija mayor Lori planeaba seguir sus pasos y tener once hijos con su novio Bobby Santiago una vez que terminara su carrera universitaria y se casaran. (Vaya la chica rubia ya tenía todo planeado)

-Creo que tendré que charlar un día de estos con Lori, suspiro. El equilibrio debe ser cuidado... Esperen, ¿de donde salió eso último?- Rita se rascaba la cabeza tras decir aquello.

* * *

Lisa dejó por un tiempo el leer sobre los horrores cósmicos y los Dioses del Caos y la locura, volvió a concentrar sus estudios en la física cuántica, la química y las matemáticas avanzadas, así como practicar un poco del rap de la Costa Este que tanto le gustaba y así distraerse sanamente.

Pasados algunos meses con relativa paz, empezó a tener una serie de sueños extraños que volvieron a perturbar su calma, tres en concreto eran los que más recordaba:

En uno se veía en un gran y hermoso jardín como jamás había contemplado en su vida, había ahí animales y plantas de todo tipo incluso muchos que se creían extintos y otros de formas tan maravillosas que parecían una ilusión de un cuento de hadas.

De repente se percataba que estaba desnuda, más no sentía verguenza alguna y al contemplar su reflejo en un lago cercano veía que sus ojos estaban perfectos y no necesitaban de sus lentes, además su cabello castaño era más largo y le llegaba a media espalda además de ser liso y sedoso.

Caminaba tranquilamente por ese lugar hasta que en un momento dado llegaba a un magnánimo árbol cuyos frutos rebosaban de un antiguo y único poder. Entonces aparecía una gran serpiente de entre las ramas de aquel árbol y cuyas escamas relucían cual esmeraldas.

_-Dicen que Dios los creó a su imagen y semejanza, que sois sus hijos, sin embargo él les niega el conocimiento absoluto. -la voz de aquella serpiente sonaba tan carismática y seductora que Lisa en vez de sentir temor alguno se acerco más a ella para escuchar lo que tenía que decir._

_-Acaso los cree indignos o ¿que aún no están preparados para tal saber?_

_-O la verdad es que teme que se vuelvan igual a él. Saber y Poder absolutos, sin limítes, sin reglas, sin cadenas_\- dijo eso último con "veneno" y rencor en su voz.

-_Vamos tomalo niña, el Fruto del Edén consumelo todo y serás una Diosa entre los mortales y luego podrás guiar a la humanidad y ¡todos serán entonces Dioses!_\- exclamo triunfante al tiempo que arrancaba uno de los frutos del árbol y se lo ofrecía a Lisa.

Después de eso todo se volvía nebuloso y ahí terminaba el sueño.

En el segundo sueño se veía a ella y sus hermanos como superhéroes, iguales a como Lincoln los había dibujado para ese cómic de aquel concurso. Lori como la Carta Mayor, Leni como el Once de Corazones, Luna como Noche Músical, Luan como Arlequín, Lynn como Poderosa, Lincoln como Ace Savy junto a Clyde como su mano derecha Jack un Ojo, luego Lucy como Ocho de Espadas, Lana como Limpieza Real, Lola como la Reina de Diamantes, Lisa por su parte estaba en el papel de la Contadora y la pequeña Lily como el Número Dos.

Todos estaban malheridos y cansados, parecía que habían librado una feroz batalla contra terribles enemigos y en el centro de su grupo yacía un imponente guantelete dorado con seis gemas de distintos colores incrustadas que emanaban un gran poder ancestral.

-Es hora de arreglar todo y traer a la vida a los caídos de esta guerra- dijo Lincoln con voz cansada pero firme.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse aquel artefacto Lisa usaba uno de sus artilugios atrapando a Lincoln/Ace Savy en una red electrificada y antes de que el resto del equipo pudiera reaccionar, un ejército de drones aparecía y retenía en una especie de burbujas con campo de fuerza al resto de los héroes.

Entonces Lisa sonreía triunfante y se ponía el "Guantelete del Infinito".

-Ahora por fin pondré verdadero orden en el Universo y arreglare las cosas como se debe, puede que me vean como una traidora ahora, pero en el futuro el Universo entero me aclamara como su verdadera salvadora. Solo yo conozco el camino para ese propósito- exclamo la Contadora y entonces chasqueó los dedos llevando a cabo su deseo.

-¡Lisa nooooo!- Fue lo último que los héroes gritaron antes de terminar aquella visión.

En el tercer sueño se veía a si misma sentada en un "Trono de Hierro" forjado con mil espadas enemigas.

-Lo he logrado, he conquistado los "Siete Reinos"- vestía una elegante armadura del mejor acero con el símbolo de un átomo grabado a la altura del pecho y una hermosa corona hecha de "acero valyrio".

-Este mundo medieval no tenía oportunidad alguna, pues que puede hacer la espada contra la polvóra, el vapor y la electricidad- expresaba con júbilo ante su séquito de androides.

Allá afuera en "Desembarco del Rey" un grupo de zepelines y otras máquinas voladoras patrullaban los cielos, mientras que un ejército cibérnetico mantenía el "orden" en las calles ante la mirada temerosa de los ciudadanos.

-Una nueva era ha comenzado bajo la industria y el progreso, impulsada con los engranajes de la guerra. Tras decir eso aquel sueño también terminaba.

* * *

Aquel día Lisa se encontraba paseando por el campus de la Universidad de Harvard, recién salía de una de sus acostumbradas conferencias, aquella vez hablo sobre el potencial de los agujeros negros como portales o una forma más eficiente de llegar a nuevos mundos y a otros rincones inexplorados del Universo.

Tras tomar un pequeño refrigerio que consistia en un sandwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa cortado en cuadros y sin corteza, (cortesía de Lincoln) y un juguito de naranja. Se dirigió con decisión a la biblioteca de aquella prestigiosa Universidad.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo jovencita- preguntó amablemente el bibliotecario un hombre que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años.

Lisa lo había investigado y descubierto por su cuenta, las palabras correctas, "la contraseña correcta".

_**-"He aquí quien viene buscando el conocimiento de lo antiguo y lo prohibido".**_

El bibliotecario dejo de hacer sus asuntos y arqueo una ceja con la mirada expectante.

_**-"Por el poder del omnipotente Azathoth, por el poder del omnisciente Yog-Sothoth".**_

_**-"Gloria a los Dioses Exteriores y los Dioses Primigenios".**_

Al terminar aquel profano juramento el bibliotecario le sonrió malignamente y le indicó que la siguiera.

La llevo hasta lo que parecía una vieja bodega y ahí acciono una serie de mecanismos que abrieron una especie de compartimiento en el suelo mientras descendían por aquel sotáno una fila de luces iluminaron su camino prendiendose según cada paso que avanzaban.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un templo subterraneo todo hecho con distintos tipos de rocas y mármol lustrado. Y en su centro, frente a un rústico altar formado de unos extraños cristales rojos, negros y purpúras se encontraba un libro de terrible apariencia y poder: El Necronomicón.

Lisa sin dudarlo fue hasta el sin que nadie se le opusiera y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos exclamo:

-Nadie escapa de la voluntad de los Dioses del Caos. -más su voz no sonaba como la de ella en ese momento sino como la de alguien más.

El bibliotecario seguía sonriendo y emitía a la vez un extraño sonido como el de un enjambre de insectos y lo que antes fueron sus brazos ahora estaban transformados en una especie de tentáculos rojos con algunos ojos como de reptil y de su espalda ahora se asomaban una especie de púas de origen insectoide.

* * *

**Datos interesantes: Originalmente existen no uno sino dos árboles sagrados en el Jardín del Edén. El Árbol del Conocimiento del Bien y del Mal, que aquel que coma todo su fruto obtendrá el saber universal y luego está el Árbol de la Vida quien coma su fruto obtendrá la vida eterna.**

**En cuanto a que el temible Necronomicón (al menos una de las copias completas) se encuentre en Harvard, es una de las ubicaciones canónicas en los relatos del autor Lovecraft, otro lugar en su universo, es en la Universidad de Miskatonic de la legendaria ciudad de Arkham, otro ejemplar se encuentra en la Biblioteca Nacional de París y el último en una Universidad de Buenos Aires Argentina.**

* * *

**En la primera versión de este escrito planeaba que a Lucy también le salieran unas alas de luz blanca cuando curaba a Lana sin embargo luego reflexiones y me dije: "Espera aún no, se nesecitan como 10 o 15 niveles más para obtener esa habilidad pasiva, además no tiene suficiente maná" (cielos soy demasiado nerd XD).**

**En cuanto al hechizo de sanación que uso Lucy, se le conoce simplemente como: Restauración.**

**Es un hechizo de tipo sagrado, en la categoría de "Milagros" que se vuelve tan fuerte como su usuario al punto que cuando su conjurador alcanza niveles muy superiores no cura a uno sino a todo un grupo de manera eficiente y de heridas graves. El único problema es que consume una gran cantidad de energía y mientras más personas cure a la vez el desgaste es mayor, por eso se debe tener cuidado al usarlo.**

**Y bueno con este capítulo termina otro arco más, ahora sigue lo que probablemente sea el último arco de esta historia. "Los Días de la Gran Herejía".**

**Preparense para lo que viene y sin más que decir les deseo un buen día mis lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Los días de la Gran Herejía. **

**Parte 1: Apostata.**

* * *

_**"Saruman piensa que solo los grandes poderes pueden tener al mal controlado, pero eso no es lo que yo he aprendido, yo he encontrado que son las cosas pequeñas los actos cotidianos de personas ordinarias los que alejan a la maldad. Los simples actos de gentileza y amor".**_

**Frase de Gandalf en la película: "El Hobbit un viaje inesperado".**

_**"El mal es como el monstruo Hidra, corta una cabeza y dos más saldrán en su lugar".**_

* * *

Lisa Loud finalmente lo había logrado, un proyecto más que prometedor: "nanobots de reparación orgánica". En palabras simples robots de tamaño microscópico que pueden reparar tejido, orgános y sistemas del cuerpo humano y guiados por un avanzado sistema informático integrado en su inteligencia artificial, además de estar dotados de un componente bioquímico inventado por la susodicha que les permitía regenerar, desinfectar y curar el cuerpo humano.

Y esos nanobots podían ser administrados ya fuera por vía oral o inyectable. Aquello sin duda la volvió una candidata indiscutible para el Premio Nobel de Medicina, así como la fama y el renombre que obtuvo tras eso. Sobra decir que sus padres y familia estaban muy orgullosos de ella.

Los periódicos y las revistas científicas hablaban de ella y el "Time´s" la tenía ya en su portada; conferencias y entrevistas por televisión le venían de todas partes, algunas de las cuales asistía en compañia de sus padres y otras veces sola.

Hasta llegaba a agradecer a su familia por sus logros, aunque curiosamente también daba crédito a los "Dioses", algo un poco raro viniendo de una mente tan científica y lógica como la suya y que no había expresado anteriormente seguir una fe en particular.

Mas nadie le preguntaba a que dioses se refería exactamente, ya fuera por la llamada "corrección política" de los medios o el respeto a las creencias personales, nadie indagaba mucho en las entidades en que ahora ponía su fe, aquella brillante y prodigiosa niña.

Y su éxito no se detuvo ahí pues luego asombro al mundo desarrollando una fuente de energía que hasta ahora se había quedado solo en mera teorías o especulaciones de la ciencia ficción. La "Fusión en Frío", con semejante invento había labrado un nuevo futuro para la humanidad en el sector energético.

Lisa Loud sin duda alguna ahora se sentía que estaba alcanzando y desarrollando su verdadero potencial, como una elegida de los dioses. Reconomiento, fama y riqueza servidos en bandeja de plata para ella, que más podía pedir.

Al poco tiempo dejó de asistir a la escuela; una mente como la suya le eran innecesarios conocimientos tan básicos y simples, que de todos modos ella ya conocía desde que aprendio a caminar.

Quien más se sintió triste por aquello fue sin duda su amiga la pequeña Darcy.

-Te voy a extrañar Lisa.

-Yo también a ti amiga, pero debo seguir un nuevo camino, algún día lo entenderas. -tras decir eso Lisa abrazo a su única amiga y se despidió también.

-Sigamos en contacto- agregó Darcy haciendo un ademán de llamar por teléfono cuando Lisa ya se iba.

-Si porque no- respondió con estoicismo. Y con aquel acto también abandonaba otra parte de su humanidad.

Ahora se la pasaba la mayor parte del día en el laboratorio de su cuarto u otras veces en el que había adaptado en su búnker subterraneo.

Incluso se había mostrado generosa con su familia al compartir su dinero obtenido por las ganancias de sus patentes. Buena parte de ese dinero lo usaron sus padres para reparar y renovar su hogar. Ya no más tuberías inestables, ni pisos de madera podrida o rota, adiós a las goteras y filtraciones, ni tampoco tendrían que seguir soportando timbres que daban toques o fallas eléctricas. Literalmente dejaron la casa Loud como nueva.

Aunque poco a poco Lisa comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento más introvertido y algo extraño. Muchas veces ya ni comía o cenaba junto a su familia se la pasaba casi todo el día en su laboratorio, argumentando que estaba muy ocupada con grandes proyectos, así que le terminaban llevando la comida a su cuarto; donde más se le veía era a la hora del desayuno o cuando usaba el baño para sus necesidades o para asearse.

Si alguien entraba a su cuarto podía oler a veces fuertes olores químicos, nada raro viniendo de ella pero también a veces olores de incienso y hojas desperdigadas en el piso algunas con formúlas complicadas y otras con extraños símbolos y palabras en lenguas desconocidas.

Al encerrarse en su búnker se escuchaba (o mejor dicho se escucharía si alguien se metiera ahí) que entonaba cánticos también en una lengua desconocida que le terminarían helando la sangre a cualquiera con solo escucharlos, eran como una mezcla de gritos y alaridos formando una melodía cantada en eones perdidos, en honor de poderes terribles.

Y también ahí en la privacidad de aquel lugar hablaba sola y oraba a los poderes primordiales del Caos.

-Pronto el tiempo de la "cosecha" llegara y mis señores tendrán su festín.

-En cuanto a mi seré ascendida como una "niña de las estrellas" y abandonare esta forma débil. Evolucionare- sentencio con mucha ilusión la niña genio.

* * *

No era la primera vez que los horrores cósmicos azotaban el mundo o intentaban romper sus cadenas. Hacía más de sesenta años que Samuel y compañia detuvieron a un grupo de cultistas adoradores de Cthulhu, Dios Primigenio y también conocido como Sacerdote de los Señores del Caos. Quienes trataban de despertarlo y liberarlo, junto a ellos estaba un ejército de seres conocidos como: "Los Profundos" una raza de seres acuáticos y mostruosos, custodios de la ciudad maldita de R´lyeh donde precisamente yacía su señor.

Durante aquel extraño eclipse los Vigías de Mundo actuaron a tiempo y en una encarnizada batalla detuvieron el ritual de invocación aniquilando tanto a los seguidores humanos como a los de aquella extraña especie. Destruyendo una de las copias del Necronomicón en el proceso.

-Aquella vez fue diferente estabamos más unidos y había más fe y esperanza en la humanidad, aquello nos potenciaba, nos daba las fuerzas para luchar hasta el final- rememoraba el anciano.

-Pero ahora estamos divididos, nuestro líder Sir Joe Pendleton eligió dejar este mundo a su suerte en nuestra votación, mientras el resto de nosotros pese a todo elegimos protegerlo una vez más y a su gente.

-Aunque tengo la corazonada de que al menos luchara por su natal Inglaterra, la defendera, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Ah si tan solo hubiera más Vigías mi señor, pero ya nadie ha sido ascendido en demasiado tiempo- agrego con pesar el señor Maullidos.

-Es como si los Centinelas callaran- opinó Asriel.

-Aún recuerdo con nostalgia a los Vigías "Pistolero del Alba" y a "Machete". Yo era muy "joven" en ese entonces.

-Se dice que acabaron y desarticularon más de cien bandas criminales , liberaron esclavos, lucharon contra criaturas como Wendigos, brujos, vampiros y demás. Vengaron a los inocentes y trajeron una justicia implacable.

-Como aquella vez en que unos bandidos desgraciados irrumpieron en una boda, le dispararon al novio y varios invitados, tenían a punta de pistola al sacerdote que oficiaba la ceremonia mientras robaban y saqueaban el pequeño pueblo a su gusto y como sino fuera suficiente iban a violar a la novia en la iglesia.

Asriel y el señor Maullidos se "esponjaron" su plumaje y pelaje respectivamente en señal de furia al escuchar semejantes crímenes.

-Pero entonces aparecieron esos camaradas Vigías y junto a sus animales guardianes, un lobo blanco y otros negro que servían al Pistolero y un par de águilas reales que eran de Machete, se encargaron de la situación.

-No mataron a ninguno de los bandidos al principio sino que los incapacitaron primero disparando a brazos y piernas o cortando en puntos clave como lo solía hacer hábilmente el poderoso Machete con su par de legendarias armas del mismo nombre.

-En cuanto a sus animales sometieron a los caballos que traían los rufianes y los pusieron a disposición de los pueblerinos quienes miraban estupefactos a sus salvadores. Curaron al novio y al resto de los heridos, pusieron a salvo a la novia y al sacerdote y devolvieron todo lo robado, en cuanto a los criminales se los llevaron desarmados y atados a un destino desconocido.

-Algún tiempo después el líder de aquella banda regreso visiblemente trastornado con sus ropas ensangrentadas y hechas harapos; diciendo incoherencias y pidiendo perdón por sus crímenes a gritos, luego como pudo se cubrió de combustible y se inmolo poco antes de llegar a las vías del tren.

-¿Quién sabe que clase de horrores tuvo que contemplar para quebrarse así?- dijo Samuel con malicia.

-Y en cuanto al resto de su banda nunca más se supo lo que realmente les paso, pero tengan por seguro que jamás volverían a hacerle daño a nadie, nunca más.

Sus animales lanzaron una mirada de complicidad y asintieron complacidos.

-Al final murieron de la forma más macha posible, enfrentandose a un ejército de cientos de criaturas infernales que amenazaban el pueblo de Oklahoma, lucharon hasta el final pese a tener tantas heridas en la batalla y aunque lograron exterminar a aquellos seres cayeron también junto a sus animales compañeros tras semejante enfrentamiento. Fue glorioso.

-Los Vigías de Mundos que quedamos es nuestro deber recordar y mantener las leyendas de los Vigías que nos precedieron, sus memorias. Pero ahora quedamos tan pocos que temo que sus historias mueran con nosotros. -había clara melancolía en su voz.

-Pero en fin... Volviendo al tema que nos preocupa ahora veo con tristeza y me es lamentable que una de las hermanas de Lincoln haya caído bajo la influencia de los Señores del Caos. Se a que dioses se refería en aquellas entrevistas, no es casualidad que de la noche a la mañana obtuviera semejantes conocimientos tan fácilmente y que los alabara a ellos por sus logros.

-Como no me di cuenta antes, pero el problema es que una vez que eligen a alguien lo cubren con una especie de "velo" que nos hace difícil detectar a sus seguidores, o incluso que están siendo influenciados por ellos, un verdadero problema aún para los Vigías.

-Pero esta catástrofe ya estaba pronosticada y de un modo u otro no podíamos evitarla, ahora es demasiado tarde y aunque detuviera a Lisa Loud eso no cambiaría nada, ella no es más que otra pieza del retorcido juego de los Dioses del Caos. Pero es una pieza reemplazable y si ella cae otro más tomara su lugar para cumplir los designios de sus amos.

-A través del tiempo estos seres han reunido un buen grupo de seguidores y cultos, por medio de la manipulación, el engaño y regalos de riqueza, poder y conocimientos prohibidos y secretos. Ahora se preparan nuevamente para otro ataque.

-Ellos tienen un ejército y nosotros somos todo lo que queda de una antigua orden. -se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración y preocupación.

-Se que no puedo frenar esta tormenta, pero le haré frente a su furia con todo lo que tengo- sentenció decidido.

-Y siempre podrá contar con nosotros amo- agrego el señor Maullidos.

-Hasta el final- termino Asriel.

* * *

Había conducido desde altas horas de la madrugada y usado algo de magia para llegar a buen tiempo a la ciudad de Denver en Colorado. Era pasado el mediodía cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba en un comedor para gente de escasos recursos o situación de calle, además de contar con un albergue.

Era un hombre de raza afroamericana casi calvo de unos cincuenta años, su nombre era Matthew Williams un sacerdote de rama protestante quien ahora atendía junto a su esposa Sarah y algunos voluntarios aquel centro de ayuda comunitaria. Cuando notó a aquel anciano entrando por la puerta del comedor esbozo una sonrisa con algo de nostalgia.

-Hola viejo amigo- saludo Samuel.

Matthew le ofreció una taza de café al estar en su pequeña oficina, Samuel acepto con gusto la bebida.

-Y a que debo el honor de tu visita, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿qué serán diez, veinte años?

-Al menos nos comunicamos de vez en cuando por teléfono, no me lo vas a negar muchacho jeje, pero en persona no nos hemos visto exactamente veintidos años, ocho meses y cuatro días, ¿pero quién lleva la cuenta?- ambos rieron tras eso.

-Veo que al "pequeño" Adam le va bien como médico y a la "pequeña" Cassandra como maestra. -dijo el anciano latino al observar una foto de los hijos de su amigo con sus propias familias también.

-Sabes aún siguiendo el camino de Vigía de Mundos no se te hubiera negado tener esposa y una familia, incluso en la historia de nuestro singular grupo ha habido Vigías que se han casado con otros. -Un súbito pensamiento sobre Mitsuki Okayama y recuerdos de batallas a su lado llego a la mente del anciano provocandole una leve sonrisa.

-Eso lo sé Samuel, pero rechace ser un Vigía porque la larga vida con la que somos dotados termina convirtiendose en una maldición si tengo que ver morir a mis seres queridos, mientras yo sigo aquí por siglos enteros- exclamo Matthew.

-Eso lo entiendo y lo respeto amigo mío. -respondio con tranquilidad el señor Salazar- Y porque te tengo en alta estima he venido a advertirte de la amenaza que esta por cernirse en nuestro mundo.

Samuel le contó acerca de la futura invasión de los ejércitos del Caos, no sabía exactamente cuando sería pero sentía la amenaza cada vez más cerca los demás Vigías también la presentían además de que sería esta vez a una gran escala, también le contó la desgracia de ver como un familiar de alguien a quien tenía en estima había sucumbido ante esos seres y vuelto una fiel seguidora.

-Demasiado joven y ya tan corrompida. -Matthew expresó con pesadumbre ante tal anécdota- Por lo que me cuentas le falto una buena dosis de humildad y amor por la humanidad a esa niña.

-"Lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada"- agrego Matthew parafraseando a Edmund Burke.

-"Un acto sincero de bondad, siempre provoca otro"- completo el Vigía.

-Es cierto que hay mucha maldad y podredumbre en el mundo, pero aún hay personas y cosas por las cuales vale la pena pelear- asevero con firmeza y con los puños apretados el señor Samuel.

Matthew no podría estar más de acuerdo con su viejo camarada él a su modo salvaba al mundo, había rescatado a mucha gente de las drogas y el alcoholismo junto a su esposa y daban hogar y comida a los desamparados, además aún le quedaba algo de magia que había aprendido en su juventud lo cual era de mucha ayuda en una labor tan ardua como la suya.

-Si las cosas se ponen demasiado feas trae a tu familia y a toda la gente que quieras proteger a este lugar, esto les será de mucha utilidad. -busco entre sus ropas y saco una brillante esfera dorada y se la dio a su amigo.

-Contiene un poderoso encantamiento de protección. -dijo al tiempo que Matthew la contemplaba entre sus dedos- Supongo que aún sabes como activarla muchacho.

-Descuida viejo, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida y puede que no fuera el alumno más sobresaliente, pero siempre ponía atención a tus lecciones- respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

El anciano rió ante aquel comentario, estuvieron un rato más platicando sobre lo que habían hecho ambos en esos años, así como también sobre la familia y amigos.

Tras aquello se despidio con un fraternal abrazo, así como también de la esposa de su amigo.

-Y esta vez no esperes a otro "fin del mundo" para venir a visitarnos. -dijo al tiempo que escoltaba a Samuel de regreso a su auto.

-Lo tendré en mente muchacho. -y ambos volvieron a reir.

Antes de volver a Michigan el anciano hizo una parada en una tienda en particular e hizo unas compras de todo lo básico para una invasión de seres interdimensionales, ya saben una buena dotación de pistolas magnum calibre cuarenta y cuatro, varias berettas de nueve milímetros, escopetas recortadas, rifles de asalto, unos buenos rifles de francotirador con mira normal y con cambio a infrarrojo, varias minas terrestres y un generoso surtido de granadas cegadoras y las clásicas de fragmentación.

El dueño de aquella tienda afortunadamente no era de los que hacían muchas preguntas y menos si se le pagaba con una buena cantidad de relucientes monedas de oro y plata.

Mientras guardaba todo aquel material balístico pensaba que quizás debería regresar pronto para también hacerse de equipo de protección adecuado sobre todo de equipo antidisturbios.

-Hay que estar bien preparados para el show. -se subio a su auto y emprendió nuevamente el camino a Royal Woods.

-Cuídate Matthew y cuida a tu familia, quiero volver a visitarlos pronto, la próxima vez llevare pays- termino pensando Samuel con algo de esperanza en el futuro.

* * *

Desde aquel incidente que pudo terminar en tragedia el lazo de hermandad entre Lucy y las gemelas Lana y Lola se fortaleció. A veces incluso la invitaban a jugar con ella, no siempre aceptaba pero cuando lo hacía se divertía genuinamente con ese par de niñas.

Y si bien Lana y Lola por su parte tenían gustos y personalidades diferentes, eran como dos mitades de un mismo ser y cuando se unían podían hacer grandes cosas como cuando obtuvieron muchas insignias en aquel campamento.

A veces llegaban a pelear por cualquier tontería, siendo Lincoln muchas veces un mediador y quien encontraba una solución a sus pleitos. Aunque de un tiempo a la fecha, incluso antes de la caída y posterior curación de Lana por Lucy, ellas ya no peleaban tanto como lo hacían antes, al ir creciendo y madurando su vínculo de gemelas también se fortalecía.

En cuanto al resto de las hermanas la mayoría seguía como siempre aunque con algunos cambios. Lori ya estaba muy cerca de graduarse de la Preparatoria e iría a la Universidad para seguir su sueño de convertirse en una jugadora profesional de golf, Leni hacía sus vestidos mejorando sus habilidades de modista y sastrería, si bien no era la más brillante de la familia, tenía sus momentos y una gran creatividad, aunque algunos de sus diseños llegaban a ser estrafalarios y raros, la mayoría eran buenos.

Luna seguía adelante con su carrera musical y mejorando sus habilidades en ello y Luan se esforzaba más en sus actos de comedia, sobre todo sus chistes, también demostro dotes para el teatro, gracias en cierto modo a las caracterizaciones que hacía en sus shows para las fiestas a las que era contratada.

Lynn con un espíritu deportivo renovado, ahora se enfocaba en solo tres disciplinas, el fútbol soccer, el béisbol y el karate. También se replanteo buscar un nuevo hobbie para agregarle variedad a su vida y que no todo fueran deportes y más deportes, por eso a veces se ponía a escuchar con más atención los poemas de Lucy o le gustaba que le contara buenos relatos de terror, jugaba de vez en cuando videojuegos con Lincoln o veía como su padre cocinaba en su restaurante y ayudaba atendiendo las mesas con sus patines, pese a ser hábil en ello tenía más cuidado de no provocar algún desastre, no como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Lucy seguía fortaleciendose en las artes mistícas y también acompañaba seguido a Lincoln en sus visitas al señor Samuel, una vez incluso le ayudo a cortar el césped y se gano algo de dinero para gusto suyo.

Lincoln seguía siendo aconsejado por su amigo anciano junto a Lucy y también aprendía más de cocina y la preparación de conservas.

Y seguía siendo "el hombre del plan" y un pilar fuerte para su familia. A veces se comunicaba con Ronnie Anne Santiago por videochat o la visitaba junto con Lori quien iba también a ver a su hermano Bobby.

En su última visita Ronnie Anne le comentó que su abuela Rosa llevaba un tiempo algo intranquila, decía que tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, no sabía muy bien que pero se había puesto a rezar más por su familia y a crear más amuletos y ponerlos en cada habitación junto a imágenes de santos. Nada raro conociendo lo espiritual y algo supersticiosa que era su abuela, solo esperaba que se le pasara pronto aquella preocupación que la aquejaba; a Ronnie Anne no le gustaba ver a su abuela así de angustiada y triste.

Ronnie Anne también le contó de su nueva amiga y vecina Sid Chang y de sus aventuras y de como le estaba yendo en su nueva escuela, adaptandose a la vida en la gran ciudad.

Y aprovechando la privacidad de su cuarto, que el resto de la familia estuvieran ocupados, así como el momento y que probablemente no volverían a estar así de cerca hasta el "Día de Acción de Gracias" de ese año, la niña latina le plantó un suave beso en los labios al niño albino, Lincoln aunque sorprendido continuó con el beso y la abrazo y también acaricio un poco su espalda mientras lo hacía. Tras unos segundos se separaron dando por terminado aquel pequeño arrumaco.

-¡Vaya y eso a que se debe!- inquirió Lincoln con un leve sonrojo.

-Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos tonto, y mis labios estaban algo secos, necesitaba humedecerlos- respondió buscando una débil excusa Ronnie Anne y sonrojada también.

El resto del día fueron juntos un rato al Arcade junto a Sid Chang, le pareció una persona divertida a Lincoln, degustaron también la comida de doña Rosa quien se veía un poco más animada por tenerlos de visita ese día.

Mientras tomaba asiento en Vanzilla y tanto Lori como él se despedían de la señora Santiago y sus hijos y del resto de su familia los Casagrandes, Lincoln pensó en lo apasionados que podían llegar a ser los latinos sobre todo los mexicanos, ahora entendía mejor a Lori y porque estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de Roberto "Bobby" Santiago.

-Me preguntó si en un futuro Ronnie Anne y yo podríamos estudiar en la misma Universidad... sería agradable- pensó Lincoln mientras la vieja camioneta era conducida por Lori y los alejaba de la ciudad de Great Lakes.

* * *

En cuanto a la pequeña Lily esta había empezado a preocuparse más por su hermana Lisa, estaba más distante de lo usual y ya no convivía mucho con ella (tampoco es que antes lo hiciera tanto antes, pero tenían buenos momentos), siempre estaba ocupada en sus proyectos trabando sin parar con montones de letras y números.

A veces al dormir la veía sudar mucho y hablar cosas extrañas y feas, su hermana solía hablar de cosas que no entendía, cosas de ciencia pero nunca la habían hecho sentir mal, no como ahora, algo era diferente y le asustaba.

-Quizás este muy cansada por tanto trabajo, debería tomar una buena siesta como yo todos los días, a mi me hace sentir bien- pensó la bebé de la familia.

-O tal vez le hace falta que le den un abrazo y un besito, es lo que hago cuando Linky se lástima.

Lily se preocupaba genuinamente por Lisa, después de todo había sido su compañera de cuarto desde que tenía uso de razón, esperaba que aquellas pesadillas terminarán pronto y que Lisa se relajara y se tomara un descanso de tanto trabajo, se lo merecía después de todo y parecía que le estaba haciendo daño.

* * *

**Bueno aquí comenzamos otro arco de esta historia, como podrán ver algunos personajes empiezan a prepararse para lo inevitable. Mientras Lisa disfruta de las mieles del éxito, pero algo así no es gratis y a su tiempo tendrán que pagar una buena "factura" por ello.**

**Sin más que decir les digo hasta pronto y que tengan un buen día. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. Los Días de la Gran Herejía.**

**Parte 2: Primer movimiento.**

* * *

Comenzaron a circular extrañas noticias alrededor del mundo: tormentas eléctricas, expulsadas por nubes de insanos colores negro y púrpura, avistamientos de criaturas de pesadilla, la mayoría caracterizada por tener varios tentáculos, algunas volaban y otras eran acuáticas también, así como desapariciones de personas en extrañas circunstancias. Pero pocos hacían caso de estas noticias tachandolas de sensacionalistas o que tenían una explicación más lógica.

También en algunas zonas de América y Europa las cosechas se veían afectadas por plagas y enfermedades y en otras partes del globo era el ganado el que se veía afectado. Pese a haber suficientes reservas de alimentos la situación para los agricultores y ganaderos no parecía favorable ese año.

Además el mismo clima parecía demasiado inestable pues pese a ser pleno otoño hacía más frío que de costumbre cual si se estuviera ya en invierno, otras veces caían buenos chubascos o hacía calor cual verano. Muchos lo atribuían al calentamiento global y cosas de esa índole.

Y hablando de cambios Lori finalmente se había graduado de la Preparatoria y ahora estaba en la Universidad junto a su amado Bobby Santiago; trabajaba duro en las prácticas de golf profesional para cumplir su sueño.

Fue una emotiva despedida de parte de sus padres y hermanos, aminoro un poco esa tristeza con la promesa de volver a reunirse en la cena de Acción de Gracias, además de comunicarse cuando pudiera por medio del videochat.

Dejo a cargo a Luna y a Leni en el papel de la "hermana Alfa", Leni lo sería en el aspecto emocional, ser el hombro en el cual llorar, la que daba abrazos de apoyo y besos para comfortar cuando les pasara algo que los pusiera tristes y junto con Luna ayudarlos a resolver esos problemas.

En cuanto a Luna ella sería la de poner disciplina y orden (tarea nada fácil) y quien pusiera un alto a las peleas. En ese aspecto ya no le dejaban toda esa carga a Lincoln ahora se hacían más responsables de sus actos.

Así mismo Luna y Leni también ayudaban en el delicado tema de cuando una de ellas "floreciera" como mujer, aunque su madre era quien más intervenía en eso y hablaba de las consecuencias buenas y malas de ese suceso. En palabras simples su primera menstruación. Siendo de hecho Lynn la más reciente de las hermanas Loud en sucederle.

Y con la personalidad que tenía había días en que no quería que nadie le hablara y otras veces andaba muy sensible o se ponía de repente muy contenta y amable, sin duda tendría que aprender a balancear los efectos hormonales, pero tenía la ventaja de ser parte de una familia grande, casi conformada en su mayoría por mujeres que le ayudarían mucho con ese asunto.

Sin duda las cosas parecían marchar con relativa normalidad en la casa Loud, al menos para la mayoría de ellos. Hacía poco Lisa había anunciado a su familia que a partir de iniciado el mes de Octubre se retiraría un tiempo a aquel centro de investigación avanzada, donde de hecho ya había pasado una corta temporada anteriormente en compañia de grandes y notables científicos del país y aunque originalmente había planeado quedarse mucho tiempo había desistido aquella vez pues llego a extrañar legítimamente a su familia y el ambiente de ese lugar fue demasido "científico" (aún para ella) y carente de las cosas que le gustaban de su familia y de la vida. Sin duda muchas cosas habían cambiado ahora.

Volvería nuevamente ahí para según ella desarrollar su siguiente gran proyecto y lo haría esta vez con un gran equipo trabajando a su lado, pues se necesitarían de muchas "manos y cerebros" para algo de tal magnitud. Les dijo también que volvería a mediados del mes de Noviembre.

* * *

Había llegado pasado el mediodía a la reunión en aquel dichoso centro de investigación científica, seguía igual a como lo recordaba solo que ahora había mucho más personal, estaba a rebosar de investigadores, ingenieros, matemáticoas, químicos, físicos, biológos y en fin muchas eminencias de los principales campos de las ciencias. Y no solo eso también había gente poderosa e influyente y otras con grandes riquezas.

Después de un largo rato y revisando más de una vez que todos los llamados hubieran acudido a la reunión pactada. Todos se dirigieron a una especie de auditorío subterraneo muy bien hecho y lujoso. Ahí se pusieron encima de sus ropas unas capuchas y túnica negras.

Siendo Lisa la invitada de honor por así decirlo, se le ánimo a pasar al frente de inmediato, ahí en el atrio revelo el Necronomicón que llevaba consigo en una especie de maletero militar y acto seguido profirio un cántico en honor a los Señores del Caos.

El resto de los ahí reunidos le siguieron en su oscura alabanza.

Hubo un tiempo en que todos ellos solo creían en la lógica, los números, lo tangible, lo que podía ser probado a base de experimentos o por la razón.

Así como el poder y las riquezas y de como estas "movían al mundo", de cuan importante era ser el primero en todo y si era necesario pisotear a los demás, que importaba se decían ellos. Quien no estaba de su lado lo veían como el enemigo.

Dejaron de lado las religiones, la fe y la búsqueda y fortalecimiento espiritual, al fin y al cabo ellos eran sus propios dioses. Incluso apartaron la filosofía y las humanidades, apartando o aminorando el sentimentalismo que ellos veían como algo que los ataba en su camino al progreso, el éxito y el conocimiento superior. Habían también apartado o puesto en segundo plano a los conceptos de familia y amigos, lo más cercano a eso era el apoyo entre colegas y el respeto a los superiores basados sus rangos en la meritocracia. (al menos eso era lo ideal)

Sabían que todos esos sacrificios y trabajo duro eran necesarios para garantizarles el éxito y por el "bien de la humanidad", para ayudar a evolucionar y mejorar la vida de las mentes inferiores y necias. Que los débiles fueran descartados y solo dejar a los fuertes, en pocas palabras ayudar a mejorar el mundo. Al menos era así como ellos lo veían.

Aunque ellos también tenían que admitir que habían sido algo ignorantes pues por mucho tiempo creyeron que Dios o los Dioses no eran sino mitos de la humanidad para dar explicación a los sucesos y fenómenos del mundo que les rodeaban, para darle un sentido o propósito a sus vidas o para mantener un orden de conducta en una sociedad que garantizara su unión y supervivencia.

Pero ahora sus ojos y mentes habían sido abiertas a una nueva realidad por los "Dioses Cósmicos", ellos habían sido escogidos como sus siervos, se habían presentado directamente a ellos en visiones y sueños y los habían colmado de su sabiduría y sus dones al someterse a su poderosa voluntad.

_-"Gloria a los Dioses Exteriores, que con su luz la humanidad renazca en una nueva era, la Era del Caos"- _clamaban al unísono aquellos acólitos profanos_._

_-"Debemos preparar el camino para su heraldo Nyarlathotep, el de los mil avatares, mano derecha y siervo principal de Azathoth"._

_**-¡Guíanos Lisa Loud Profeta del Caos Reptante!, ¿Qué ordena el antiguo?- **_clamaron las muchas voces de aquel auditorío.

Ante eso Lisa Loud sonrió y alzando los brazos ante su concurrida audiencia, exclamo: _"Es hora de crear un nuevo ejército para nuestros señores y abrir los "puentes" que fueron sellados o destruidos en el pasado por los "herejes", que comiencen los preparativos"._

Y he ahí que crearon terribles máquinas, un ejército que no necesitaba de comer, beber o siquiera descansar, impulsados por el poder del átomo y una vasta inteligencia artificial. Pronto el mundo sentiría su azote.

* * *

La cena de Acción de Gracias de aquel año fue más tranquila a comparación de la anterior, las familias Loud y Casagrande aprendieron de sus errores y supieron mezclar mejor sus respectivas tradiciones.

Lisa cumplió su promesa y también pudo asistir a aquella celebración, aunque tenía un aspecto desgastado por así decirlo, estaba más delgada de lo usual y grandes ojeras cubrían sus parpados, había estado trabajando sin parar y dormido poco por lo que se podía intuir. Aunque estaba muy contenta y satisfecha de que su "proyecto" estuviera terminado, pronto el mundo cambiaría gracias a ello según decía.

El señor Lynn y el señor Héctor Casagrande ofrecieron un brindis en honor de Lori y Bobby y de como su noviazgo había comenzado a unir a sus dos familias, además veían un futuro prometedor para ambos Lori con el golf y Bobby con sus estudios de Economía y Mercadotecnia, el joven latino había demostrado talento para los negocios desde hace años.

-Y para cuando el anillo mijo- dijo a modo de broma doña Rosa. Eso provoco que tanto Lori como Bobby se pusieran rojos como tomates y que además Bobby casi se atragantara con un pedazo de tamal.

-Ah esta generación se toma demasiado tiempo para las desiciones importantes- expreso con resignación la matriarca Casagrande.

-Mi "osito Bubu" y yo pensamos que lo mejor es concentrarnos en terminar nuestras carreras antes de dar el siguiente gran paso- agrego Lori con un poco de verguenza y madurez.

-Y literalmente aún somo muy jovenes, pero no se preocupen todo se hará a su tiempo.

Aquello último mejoro el ánimo de los ahí presentes sobre todo de sus padres y de los abuelos maternos de Bobby por la esperanza en el futuro de sus familias.

Al caer la noche la familia Casagrande decidio pasar la noche en un motel cercano, aunque los Loud les ofrecieron quedarse ellos pensaron acertadamente que hubiera sido demasiado con un total de veinticuatro personas durmiendo en la misma casa.

Ya de por sí era todo una odisea organizarse bien y en paz para aquella celebración sin olvidar el casi desastre del año pasado. Era mejor no tentar a su suerte.

A la mañana siguiente se dieron con la sorpresa de que había nevado fuertemente, además una densa capa de neblina también se había hecho presente. Algo no tan raro tomando en cuenta lo inestable que estaba el clima en esas últimos meses.

Por fortuna habían traído suficiente ropa que les abrigara pues aunque faltaban algunas semanas para que llegara oficialmente el invierno, desde principios de aquel mes las temperaturas habían descendido más de lo usual, por lo cual se fueron prevenidos.

Ronnie Anne, CJ, Carl y Carlitos Casagrande se pusieron a jugar un rato con la nieve, luego Carlota y Bobby se les unieron después aprovechando el momento. Jugaron un rato a lanzarse bolas de nieve y también a hacer muñecos de nieve, Bobby junto a su hermana y Carlota por su parte ayudo a sus hermanos a hacer el suyo. Sin duda aquel fue un momento agradable para todos ellos. Mientras tanto los adultos pagaban la cuenta de su hospedaje y acomodaban todo en su vehículo.

Decidieron pasar antes a desayunar en un pequeño restaurante cercano, la mayoría pidio los clásicos huevos con tocino o también waffles, para beber jugo de naranja o leche y café para los adultos.

Cuando ya estaban por terminar sus alimentos una algarabía se comenzó a formar en la zona del mostrador, escucharon al gerente y cocinero principal decirle a uno de sus subordinados que subiera el volumen de la televisión.

El canal de las noticias estaba al aire y reportaban que una serie de fenómenos naturales se manifestaban por todo el mundo con características inusuales. Ya hacía tiempo que cosas similares pasaban pero ahora era en el mismo día y en todo el mundo, la gente ya no podía ignorar más esa situación.

Fue cuando los Casagrande pusieron más atención al presentador quien en esos momentos se enlazaba con un reportero enviado a Washington D.C.

-Y dinos Michael cuál es la situación allá- preguntó el presentador de nombre Will.

-Hola Will, aquí Michael Chapman reportando desde la capital de nuestra nación.

-Al parecer una inusual tormenta eléctrica se ha formado desde esta mañana, similar a las que se han desatado en meses pasados pero está parece la más grande de todas. Las nubes como explicarlo cambian de color en cada momento. A veces se ven negras, púrpuras o incluso con muchos colores o matices combinados como una especie de "psicodelico arcoíris nuboso". Entonces el reportero Michael hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Y eso no es lo más extraño. -entonces le indico al camarografo que enfocara al cielo con su camára y al otro asistente que con el micrófono de soporte captara los sonidos en el cielo.

-Hay música, ¡música Will!, extraña música en el cielo, es algo como jamás he escuchado en mi vida- decía con algo de nerviosismo.

Aquella melodía producida por las nubes era como tocada por una especie de flautas, algo de liras y también pianos (al menos así parecía al oído humano común) todos en conjunto con una melodía que causaba temor y fascinación a la vez.

-Y no es solo aquí, varias ciudades en todo el globo reportan lo mismo, tanto en Europa, Asia y África. Y por si fuera poco donde no hay estas extrañas tormentas, es una densa niebla que no deja salir de sus fronteras a sus habitantes, ¡como si fuera un maldito campo de fuerza Will!.

-Así como también lugares donde era pleno día se han visto envueltos en total oscuridad como si ya fuera de noche.

Todos los espectadores en el restaurante escuchaban sobresaltados y con ciertos temores aquellas insólitas noticias que más bien parecían sacadas de una película de terror. Los otros canales confirmaban lo mismo en todo el mundo: Oscuridad, Niebla y Tormentas (¿que más seguía?).

Sin embargo la pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar.

Un gran estruendo se escucho en los cielos de Washington y entonces una vorágine se formo en su centro y de ahí comenzaron a salir máquinas voladoras y robots con forma semihumana que los piloteaban, a su lado los acompañaban extraños seres alados de colores grisaceos y/o verdosos con una serie de tentáculos en la parte inferior de su rostro, más concretamente el área de la mandíbula, tenían una forma humanoide acompañada de garras en pies y manos.

Luego también emergieron otros horrores aéreos pero estos tenían una coloración de piel generalmente rosada. Eran una extraña fusión de hongo y crustáceo, tenían una cabeza de forma elipsoide con muchas antenitas y esa parte sobre todo era de origen fúngico por así decirlo, así como parte de su cuerpo, tenían una serie de brazos o patas con pinzas y también alas membranosas como los otros seres alados.

Y entonces comenzó, atacaron a diestra y siniestra los edificios y a los civiles en una carga total y frenética. Los seres alados y con tentáculos atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo despedazando o atravesando a sus victímas con su garras y fuerza bruta, mientras que las máquinas y los seres alados "hongo" atacaban con armas de tecnología muy avanzada que lanzaban una especie de rayos azules o verdes.

-¡Oh por Dios, no, no vienen hacía acá!- el reportero logró salir a tiempo del shock inicial y alerto a sus camarógrafos.

-Corran, maldición corran. Vamos Richard no te quedes atrás. -dijo al tiempo que le daba la mano y lo ayudaba a subir; uno de ellos un hombre robusto y de bigote poblado encendió de inmediato la camioneta de la televisora asegurandose primero de que todos sus compañeros hubieran subido ya.

Lo último que se vio fue al camarógrafo principal acomodarse y dejar caer la camára al tiempo que arrancaban, ahí se corto la tranmisión.

Muchos salieron apurados del restaurante y de inmediato se pusieron en contacto con sus familiares y amigos.

Lori le decía a Bobby y a los Casagrandes que estaban bien a la vez que le preguntaba también por el estado de su familia. Solo había un detalle no encontraban a Lisa desde la mañana la habían buscado hasta en su pequeño búnker pero tampoco estaba y ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

-En serio a donde se le ocurrió ir a esta niña sin avisar y más con lo que esta pasando- amonestó Lori, pero con evidente preocupación.

En otra parte de Royal Woods el señor Samuel Salazar contemplaba las noticias con seriedad, a su lado derecho estaba el señor Maullidos y a su izquierdo Asriel el cuervo.

-La batalla por nuestro mundo y me atrevó a decir también por nuestro universo ha comenzado. -Se llevo entonces las manos a su rostro y lo restrego en señal de angustia.

**-"Oh hijos de su puta madre"- **maldijo eso último en su idioma natal.

Y mientras tanto por los cielos de Royal Woods una lechuza blanca sobrevolaba la zona, se detuvo hasta llegar a la zona montañosa cerca de la base de un árbol, ahí se cubrió de una especie de humo giratorio y se vio transformada en una figura humana femenina.

Vestía una túnica verde esmeralda, así como una camisa azul, pantalones beige y botas de cuero curtido que le llegaban casi a la altura de las rodillas, en su rostro llevaba puesta una máscara blanca con rasgos femeninos y adornos azules, además se podía apreciar que tenía no dos sino cuatro ojos de un hermoso color turquesa, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y era entre castaño y negro. La piel que se veía de sus manos y parte del cuello era tan blanca como la nieve.

Llevaba consigo un bastón de madera labrada con toques de verde brillante y una gran mochila con un montón de bolsillos en su espalda.

Observo entonces la ciudad con la vista panorámica que le ofrecía la zona y hablo con una voz dulce pero a la vez algo seria.

-La situación en este mundo se ha vuelto crítica, debo informar al Consejo de los Clanes cuanto antes. -Tras decir eso la extraña mujer uso su poder y abrió una especie de portal que la condujo directamente a su mundo de origen, el planeta "Magishaterra".

* * *

**Bestiario Cósmico.**

**Semilla Estelar de Cthulhu: Los innumerables vastágos del Dios Primigenio seres que básicamente son una mini versión de su terrible creador. Forman la base principal de su ejército aunque también pueden estar al servicio de Dioses de mayor rango. Cada uno de ellos no es un "soldado raso" por así decirlo sino que son la élite de su raza, solo los mejores forman parte de ese ejército.**

**Mi-Go: También apodados como los "Hongos de Yuggoth" son una raza colonizadora, hace mucho eones que tomaron el planeta Plutón como su mundo hogar (llamado Yuggoth por ellos), ahí son capaces de fabricar el misterioso metal tok´l con el que crean entre varias cosas sus cajas cerebrales Mi-Go donde guardan los cerebros de sus víctimas. Ellos son hábiles cirujanos y con poca moral y son capaces de extraer cerebros de otros seres y mantener su conciencia en esos envases especiales, los cuales usan generalmente para misiones de reconocimiento.**

**No siempre toman estas mentes a la fuerza también tienen buenas habilidades de convencimiento o manipulación, además de divulgar su culto en el que adoran a los temibles Dioses Exteriores los más poderosos del Caos Primordial.**

* * *

**Lo único que puedo decir ahora es: "Temblad y desesperaos mortales".**

**Y bueno también gracias por seguir esta historia mis lectores les deseo un buen día.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Los Días de la Gran Herejía. **

**Parte 3: Los últimos Guardianes.**

* * *

Gran parte de África se había visto envuelta en una gran oscuridad, de repente el día se volvió noche. Y eso no era lo peor sino que un ejército de pesadilla vino con aquella extraña penumbra.

Ya de por si muchas zonas como pequeños pueblos y aldeas vivían en situaciones precarias y ni se diga contar con una fuerza políciaca adecuada o que la ayuda del ejército llegara a tiempo, cuando este se concentraba más en sus ciudades capital. O peor aún vivían situaciones de guerrillas y cada ejército servía a sus propios interéses e ideologías y no al "pueblo" como tal.

Hay un dicho que reza: "Divide y vencerás". Y el enemigo supo como aprovechar eso, fue servirles regiones enteras de aquel continente en bandeja de plata.

Sin embargo aún quedaban quienes no olvidaban los antiguos pactos, aquellos que habían jurado proteger al mundo y su gente.

Mustafa Zorim se dirigía a toda velocidad montado en su jaguar Zumbala, al poblado más cercano; a su lado derecho lo seguía también Kopaka su león guardián. Ambos felinos estaban revestidos con armaduras del mejor acero imbuido con encantamientos de protección y refuerzo, todo aquello les daba un aire imponente, más del que ya tenían. (Se asemejaban al tigre de batalla de He-Man)

El Vigía de Mundos Mustafa por su parte iba ataviado con una túnica roja tribal, sandalias, así como pintura de guerra en su rostro, brazos y piernas que invocaban el poder de los ancestros y la naturaleza. Como armas portaba una lanza de punta plateada y un arco con flechas.

Una especie de fuegos fatuos que el había creado le servían para iluminar su camino en aquella oscuridad, además los sentidos mejorados de sus guardianes animales le advertirían de cualquier peligro cercano.

Aquel poblado al sur de la ciudad capital de Senegal se encontraba en pleno asedio, un grupo de la semilla estelar de Cthulhu así como otros horrores con tentáculos y puas de insecto en la espalda que tenían una parte con forma humana estaban atacando a la población indiscriminadamente.

Lo único bueno era que las armas comúnes como pistolas o rifles, así como cuchillos y machetes los dañaban, el problema era que había que causarles daño severo o hasta rematarlos pues aquellos seres tenían una gran resistencia, sobre todo los vastágos del Dios Primigenio.

Un grupo de personas se habían tratado de refugiar en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes. Unos cuantos valientes le hacían frente a las abominaciones con forma humana, tratando de impedir la entrada a su improvisado refugio donde había niños y ancianos. Cinco defensores eran lo único que los separaba de aquellos monstruos, solo uno de ellos traía un arma de fuego como tal, una escopeta, el resto andaban armados con lo que podían, tubos, cuchillos de carnicero y demás.

Sorpresivamente uno de aquellos "demonios" como los pobladores los llamaban, atraveso con sus tentáculos con púas a uno de aquellos hombres y otro más fue embestido contra la pared quedando inconsciente; la situación era muy desalentadora pero no se acobardarían lucharían hasta el final protegiendo a su gente.

Sin previo aviso un relámpago azul achicharro a varios de esos seres luego un segundo y otro más cayó sobre aquel grupo de seres matandolos instantaneamente. Luego como si fuera un sueño un león y un jaguar con armaduras se lanzaron a la carga y zarandeaban a los enemigos como muñecos de trapo con sus poderosas garras y mandíbulas.

Un sonido como una especie de fino silbido se oyó en el aire y varias flechas cargadas de una magia ancestral se clavaron certeramente en los ojos de los extraños tentáculos de los "demonios", al hacerlo emitieron horribles chillidos y sus cuerpos se deshicieron como si hubieran sido bañados en ácido. Pronto aquella área estuvo despejada y entonces vieron que era un anciano que emitía un aura de respeto y poder quien los había salvado.

-¿Hay más personas refugiadas en otra parte?- les pregunto el Vigía.

-Hay un grupo más en la gasolinería y otro en la alcaldía, al menos eso fue lo que oí antes de atrincherarnos aquí- se ánimo a responder el hombre con la escopeta llamado Kumel.

-Gra... Gracias honorable por salvarnos- átino a decir con algo de nerviosismo, él y el resto de los hombres hicieron una señal de respeto a su guardián.

Las personas empezaron a salir de la tienda y también agradecieron a aquel anciano y a sus animales, llenandose de valor por recordar las antiguas leyendas que hablaban de hombres y mujeres con poder y que siempre estaban acompañados de animales guardianes. Ahora veían que lo que contaban sus abuelos era verdad.

Mustafa Zorim ya no pudo hacer nada por el hombre que atravesaron pero al que estaba noqueado lo hizo reaccionar con ayuda de su magia con la cual invocó una especie de remolino de hojas sobre su cabeza que curaron la contusión y lo revitalizaron. Luego se dirigió a su jaguar y tomó una especie de morral de cuero de su costado y empezó a sacar y repartir una serie de machetes brillantes y arcos con carcajs llenos de flechas.

-Tienen que destruir o dañar los ojos de sus brazos- indico con un ademán la zona exacta del brazo.

-Solo así hijos míos, acabarán por completo a esos malditos- dijo de una forma paternal y a la vez con gran autoridad.

Los sobrevivientes asintieron a la vez que agradecían nuevamente por su ayuda.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. -se dirigio entonces a Kumel y le indico que le diera su escopeta, al hacerlo profirió una serie de encantamientos y la susodicha arma resplandeció con un brillo dorado.

-Ahora tus balas dañaran más a los agentes del caos. Haz que cada bala cuente joven.

-Lo haré honorable- respondió Kumel con una mirada cargada de determinación y esperanza.

El Vigía de Mundos siguió su camino, en el encontró cadaveres tanto de humanos como de aquellos monstruos, apreto sus puños y acelero el paso.

Una vez que diviso su siguiente objetivo la gasolinera, vio como en ese momento varios seres de la raza de la semilla estelar aterrizaban en el techo del local y otros más trataban de derribar una improvisada barricada hecha con tablones de madera, un gran contenedor de basura y demás chatarra.

Las abominaciones no se percataron del Vigía por estar ocupados en llegar a sus victímas, de repente varios recipientes hechos de una especie de calabazas secas les golpearon liberando un enjambre de arácnidos hechos con magia que los azotaron con sus pinzas y aguijones suministrandoles una poderosa toxina que no los mato pero si los debilito y aturdio lo suficiente para dejarlos a merced del León Kopaka y el Jaguar Zumbala, las semillas estelares que estaban en el techo descendieron de inmediato, ahí Mustafa las combatió con su lanza.

Para tener casi cuatrocientos años aún se movía con agilidad y podía esquivar los embates de sus enemigos.

-Vamos malditos, aún hay un Vigía en esta tierra y por mis ancestros, por mi gente y por la tierra que amo, los enviare de vuelta al abismo- exclamo el anciano negro.

Con un ademán de la palma de su mano lanzó una bola de fuego que impacto en el pecho de una criatura y luego hizo un gran salto con voltereta impulsandose con su lanza, cayó hábilmente detrás de su oponente y clavo su lanza profundamente en su pecho, acto seguido cargo poder en su arma con una luz azul y el pecho y la cabeza de aquel ser reventaron como un globo.

Empezo a correr hacia atrás haciendo cortes semicirculares en el piso que sacaban chispas de la punta de su arma y provocando más la furia de sus enemigos, cuando vio que los había alejado lo suficiente de los despachadores de combustible dio un buen salto hacía el frente clavando su lanza en el suelo a solo un metro de distancia de ellos y libero una poderosa onda expansiva que los consumió en una vorágine ígnea.

La gente dentro del local no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. El resto de seres terminaron siendo liquidados por el león y el jaguar blindados.

-Ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a la alcaldía, espero que lleguemos a tiempo, Zumbala, Kopaka en marcha- los felinos asintieron y Mustafa se montó nuevamente en Zumbala para llegar a su siguiente destino.

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía también había un reguero de cadaveres de ambos bandos, el vestíbulo principal, las oficinas, varias de las escaleras y hasta la maldita cafetería.

Pasando por las escaleras que daban al sotáno donde se encontraba la bodega de conserjería y el generador principal ahí escondidos estaban la familia del alcalde y el resto de la gente del pueblo que había logrado llegar hasta ahí.

El alcalde Zaguebe y lo que quedaba de la policía local descargaban las últimas municiones sobre el ejército del Caos.

-No dejare que se lleven a mi esposa y a mi hija- pensó con rabia el alcalde quien perdió a sus padres en el primer ataque.

-¡Mueranse hijos de puta!- exclamo mientras acribillaba a cuantos podía con un fusil de la policía.

Lograron acabar con todos ellos pero antes de cantar victoria escucharon alaridos. Más de esas creaturas de pesadilla llegaban tanto los que asemejaban personas como los que no.

-Recarguen ahora- ordeno el alcalde sabiendo que aquello era la última de sus municiones, al recargar soltó una lágrimas de impotencia.

-Perdonenme dí todo y aún así no pude protegerlos- refiriendose no solo a su familia sino también a su pueblo.

Aquel hombre y los policías abrieron fuego y los seres se lanzaron en una última carga seguros de su victoria. Pero entonces en medio de aquel combate, un fuerte vendaval se desato dentro de aquel edificio entrando por todas partes y rompiendo varias ventanas.

Remolinos de viento capturaron a cada ser del caos y los estrujaron violentamente de sus extremidades provocandoles gran dolor. Entonces un gran grupo de personas armadas irrumpió con gritos de batalla junto a un anciano que flotaba en medio de aquel espectáculo con sus manos levantadas y con los ojos en señal de trance.

Una lluvia de disparos tanto de flechas como de plomo terminaron por acribillar a aquel ejército oscuro.

Terminado su poderoso hechizo cayó de rodillas muy agitado, sus fieles felinos fueron a socorrerlo, así como el alcalde y su gente. Aunque los animales se mostraron recelosos el anciano Mustafa les indico que le permitieran acercarsele.

-Gracias por ayudarnos... pero quien es usted y que carajos esta pasando- inquirió el alcalde sobresaltado por todo lo sucedido.

-Este hombre nos salvó alcalde- respondió Kumel y el resto de los sobrevivientes dijeron lo mismo contando a detalle como se había enfrentado a los "demonios".

-Bien ahora que debo hacer para terminar con esta condenada noche eterna... Si es lo que pienso han reactivado sus antiguos portales, esos lugares poseen poderes terribles que les permitirían también invocar maldiciones a gran escala- reflexiono Mustafa al tiempo que bebía agua de su cantimplora.

-Vaya me queda un largo viaje por delante, creo yo. Ah espero que mis hermanos se encuentren bien- dijo al pensar con algo de preocupación en el resto de los Vigías de Mundos.

* * *

Jürgen Jaeger se dirigía a una misión en la Antártida, si querían tener una oportunidad de ganar esta guerra era ya la hora de reclutar aliados. "El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo"; al menos eso es lo que dicen.

Había llegado hasta el helado continente con la ayuda de su barco Drakkar volador, iba acompañado de su oso polar Vulken y su carnero Breakerwall.

Llevaba un abrigo de pieles curtidas, gruesos pantalones de mezclilla, así como una cota de malla y peto de acero, brazales y grebas con cuero en su interior para soportar mejor los embates del clima extremo.

Portaba una temible hacha de batalla vikinga de doble punta y un casco de batalla.

-Creo que este ha sido el mejor momento para despertarlos de su hibernación, todas las señales apuntan a ello y es seguro que querrán vengarse de los siervos de los Primigenios. Pero primero debo liberarlos de sus temibles carceleros.

Después de un rato de viaje logró divisar lo que algunos llamaban la "meseta maldita de Leng" y entonces se adentro en lo que era la última gran ciudad de la raza de los "Primordiales", la llamada "Corona Mundi".

Estos seres eran de otro mundo y se cree que fueron la primera raza en colonizar y crear una civilización en la Tierra, llegaron cuando nuestro mundo era muy joven y la vida en el apenas se estaba formando.

Los Primordiales eran una raza extraterrestre con grandes conocimientos tanto tecnológicos, artísticos, arquitectonicos y químicos. Tenían una gran capacidad de adaptación al ser anfibios y era precisamente por una mezcla de saberes en lo mistíco y lo químico que lograron desarrollar una formúla especial que al consumirla les permitio viajar a traves del espacio sin necesidad de una nave como tal, pues se trasladaban por el cosmos gracias a ese elixir con la misma facilidad como lo hace un pez en el agua o un ave en el cielo.

Su forma física era como una especie de "barriles" con líneas interiores, tenían alas con borde aserrado, su cabeza era un especie de "estrella de mar" de cinco puntas y en cada punta tenía un ojo y una especie de boca, caminaban también con cinco extremidades inferiores y otras tres extremidades a la altura del torso con ramificaciones que usaban como brazos y manos. Eran una mezcla de vegetal y animal, se reproducían por medio de esporas o por bipartición (como las células u otros organismos de esa índole)

Su alimentación consistía en descomponer sustancias tanto orgánicas como inorgánicas, pero también le tenían gusto a la dieta carnívora.

Su sociedad era del tipo "socialista" y tenían a su vez una especie de consejo o algo similar que ayudaba a dirigir su sociedad. Cuando empezaron las primera colonias en el planeta Tierra vivieron sin duda una epoca dorada y construyeron fascinantes y enormes ciudades tanto en tierra como en mar con extrañas formas geométricas (al menos para el ojo humano) y de una singular piedra negra.

Tenían incluso su propia moneda y enterraban a sus muertos en túmulos con forma de estrella de cinco puntas y ponían los cuerpos al parecer de forma vertical.

Para ayudarse en la gran tarea de construir sus ciudades crearons a los Shoggoths con avanzada ingenería genética (se dice que por estos experimentos ayudaron directa o indirectamente a crear nuevas formas de vida en el mundo joven). Los shoggoths eran en pocas palabras una raza esclava y con la capacidad de adquirir casi cualquier forma y ser muy versátiles para cualquier tarea.

Eran una especie de burbújas de protoplasma con ojos, dotados de tremenda fuerza física. Pero el problema es que habían heredado también la capacidad de adaptación de sus creadores volviendose cada vez más y más inteligentes con el paso del tiempo lo que luego derivaría en una rebelión futura contra los "Primordiales".

Pero antes de eso se enfrentaron en guerras contra otras razas colonizadoras como los llamados: "La Gran Raza de Yith".

Contra la cual se alzaron victoriosos al final. Aunque los Yithianos al haber dominado de cierto modo el viaje en el tiempo lograron transferir sus mentes a otra época y a otros cuerpos.

Aunque no tuvieron tanta suerte contra los siervos de los Dioses Primigenios, la raza de la semilla estelar de Cthulhu, ellos les quitaron muchos territorios y para evitar ser exterminados se vieron forzados a hacer una tregua.

Quedandose con sus ciudades bajo el mar y muy pocas en tierra, siendo la principal en la Antártida que cabe mencionar que en aquella época no era una tierra helada como ahora sino todo un vergel lleno de vida.

Pero ahí no acabo todo, luego llegaron los extraños Mi-Go al planeta y les quitaron los territorios de la parte norte. Al final la rebelión de los shoggoths se desató cuando estaban más vulnerables sus amos y teniendo en cuenta que en las ciudadelas submarinas se volvieron más inteligentes, terminaron por sellar su destino, los últimos sobrevivientes se refugiaron en "Corona Mundi" en la Antártida ahí entraron en una especie de estado de hibernación profunda en un úlitmo intento de sobrevivir a la masacre perpretada por los Shoggoths.

Con el tiempo y gracias a una serie de eventos cataclismicos y el movimiento natural de las placas tectónicas, así como una era de hielo, se encargaron de liquidar a los invasores y a buena parte de los Shoggoths tanto en tierra como en mar, solo quedando unos rezagados en la ciudadela de la Antártida.

Ahora era el turno del Vigía Jürgen Jaeger hacer un "trabajo de limpieza" y acabar con los restos de una raza maldita y despertar de su sueño a los primeros colonizadores de la Tierra.

* * *

Quien sabe por cuantas horas descendió por las entrañas de aquella ciudad ancestral, iluminando sus pasos a través de los pasillos y tuneles con una linterna de gran tamaño.

-Detecto un olor algo extraño mi señor- hablo Vulken el oso polar al tiempo que olisqueaba el aire.

-Será el enemigo- preguntó entonces Breakerwall el carnero.

-No, es más bien el olor de otros animales, como aves.

-Si las historias son ciertas no deben preocuparse son solo pingüinos- respondió Jürgen.

-¡¿Pingüinos?!- exclamaron ambos animales guardianes con incredulidad.

Y por disparatado que sonara aquello, un rato más tarde divisaron en lo profundo de aquel antiguo lugar y en las profundidades de la tierra a un gran grupo de pingüinos albinos y ciegos (debido a la atrofia por estar generaciones en la oscuridad)

En esa parte del camino notaron también "huellas" de una sustancia viscosa y negra, parecía que ya los estaban esperando. Atravesaron un puente de piedra y luego una gran puerta de piedra verde aquamarina abierta de par en par.

Una serie de luces mecánicas se activaron a su llegada, iluminando de paso una gran estancia y entonces lo escucharon un extraño susurro o música que decía de una forma desconcertante la palabra: "Tekeli-li", una y otra vez, como una especie de grito de guerra.

Entonces emergieron de las tinieblas una docena de aquellos horrores, masas protoplásmicas de varios ojos y pustulas que aparecían y desaparecían de todas partes de sus cuerpos amorfos. Se dice que la sola visión de los Shoggoths le provoca a la mayoría de los humanos locura, pues son algo que no debería existir.

Y se mentiría si se dijera que en esos momentos el Vigía de Mundos Jürgen Jaeger no sentía miedo, claro que lo sentía, pero no era la primera ni la última vez que se enfrentaba a temibles adversarios y estaba más que decidido a cumplir su misión.

Se puso en posición de combate y sus animales se vieron cubiertos por una luz dorada y al instante estaban revestidos de armaduras de cuero y metal con runas grabadas en varias partes.

Jürgen y sus guardianes animales se lanzaron primero contra los Shoggoths quienes no se esperaban un ataque tan directo. El carnero Breakerwall cargo sus cuernos con una especie de energía que recorría velozmente el borde y la punta y le dio en determinado momento una poderosa embestida a uno de ellos, destrozandolo por completo, aunque de repente los restos de aquella masa viviente comenzaron a juntarse y empezaban a tomar forma nuevamente, advirtiendo esto cargo sus pezuñas con una luz blanca y dio poderosos pisotones sobre los restos de su oponente y este quedo finalmente liquidado.

Su compañero el oso polar Vulken cargo sus garras de poder y se enfrentaron fieramente contra dos Shoggoths a la vez.

Por su parte el Vigía blandio su hacha y desato un hechizo elemental de hielo, congelando a un Shoggoth y luego lo hizo añicos con una poderosa tajada de su hacha cargada también con magia rúnica.

Luego invoco un círculo con pictogramas mágicos y al pisarlo inadvertidamente uno de los Shoggoths se vio ralentizado en todos sus movimientos y Jürgen lo destazo sin piedad y utilizo luego otro hechizo desatando una ventisca con púas de hielo para deshacerse de los restos y dañar a otros Shoggoths cercanos.

Esto los provoco a venir hacía él, pero Vulken y Breakerwall pelearon junto a su señor en ese combate y los liquidaron también.

Cuando ya solo quedaban cinco Shoggoths, fue que hizo acto de presencia quien parecía ser su "líder", un colosal Shoggoth de un color verde oscuro y que había desarrollado una especie de patas y brazos con forma humanoide y con un gran ojo cíclope en el centro, de pupila amarillenta y enormes fauces con colmillos.

Lejos de amedrentarse Jürgen sonrió y dijo triunfante:

-Saben me gustaría quedarme más tiempo a jugar pero el tiempo apremia. Hay que terminar esto de una buena vez.

Entonces alzo su hacha y un gran poder la imbuyo y exclamo las palabras: "Ragnarok".

Un gran grupo de avatares de guerreros legendarios aparecieron y se lanzaron en una carga final contra todos los Shoggoths liquidandolos sin darles ni una sola oportunidad de contraatacar incluyendo al "jefe final".

Jürgen, sus animales guardianes y los guerreros invocados estallaron en vítores tras alzarse con la victoria.

-Hora de despertar a los "bellos durmientes". -entonces el Vigía de mundos invocó el poder del "Cuerno de la Valkyria".

Con aquel hechizo se podía despertar a los que estuvieran bajo el influjo de cualquier maldición de sueño, o aquellos que hayan entrado en un estado de hibernación indeterminada o incluso los que hayan caído en coma. (Aunque existían otros hechizos de sanación y pocimas para eso último también, pero esa es otra historia)

Entonces lentamente y por distintos rincones de la Antártida, en camáras subterraneas y en túmulos con forma de estrella los Primordiales empezaron a reaccionar.

Hubo un tiempo en que eran millones sin embargo ahora solo quedaban unos pocos miles.

El Vigía al sentir aquello se comunico telepáticamente con el poder del cuerno que invocó y hablo con aquella antigua raza.

-Los saludo Primordiales, han pasado millones de años desde su era, el mundo se encargo de eliminar a sus antiguos enemigos y yo acabo de exterminar a los remanentes de sus antiguas creaciones que se volvieron en su contra.

-Pertenezco a una de las nuevas razas nativas de este mundo y soy quien también se ha encargado de despertarlos.

-Se que hibernaron no por cobardía sino por la esperanza de que algún día el planeta se viera libre de sus invasores... y así fue por un tiempo.

-Pero ahora nuevamente el mundo se ve amenazado por los ejércitos de los Dioses del Caos y sus esbirros. Peleen al lado de la raza humana y podrán saldar cuentas con sus antiguos enemigos.

-Este mundo es tanto de ustedes como de nosotros, expulsemos y masacremos a los invasores. ¿Qué dicen?- finalizo el Vigía de Mundos Jürgen Jaeger.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Oriente las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón se concentraban en los distritos de Shibuya, Kyoto, Tokyo, Okinawa, Osaka, Hiroshima, Kanto, Nagata y Hokkaido. Ante el ataque de los ejércitos del Caos, quienes no solo se veían apoyados por seres mecánicos (robots valga la redundancia) creados por sus siervos humanos, sino también por una fuerza de ataque liderada por los "Profundos" una raza de seres acuáticos con características humanoides, sus cabezas parecían a las de un pez. Habían sido traídos por medio de los portales que los cultistas reactivaron para infestar los mares y atacar varios puntos estrátegicos desde las zonas costeras.

La mayoría eran de color verde grisáceo o gris, tenían un abdomen blanquecino y el resto de su piel era brillante y resbaladiza, tenían ademas una espina dorsal escamosa, grandes ojos saltones sin párpados, agallas en torno al cuello de movimiento palpitante y manos palmeadas con membranas interdigitales con zarpas.

Caminanban de la misma forma a como lo haría un humano o a veces en cuatro patas. Solo habitan en cuerpos de agua salada como mares y océanos, nunca en agua dulce como ríos y lagos. Son casi inmortales, pero pueden morir en batalla si se les causa suficiente daño

Mientras más tiempo vivan se hacen más grandes y fuertes, por ende los ancianos de su raza son los más poderosos y temibles.

Sus voces son algo desagradables compuestas de sonidos guturales y croantes.

Adoran también al Dios Primigenio Cthulhu. Cuyo culto esta dirigido por sus máximos líderes: "Padre Dagón y Madre Hidra".

No solo las costas niponas se vieron atacadas por estos seres sino también otras zonas de Oriente como China, Corea del Sur, Tailandia e islas cercanas. A duras penas los nativos pudieron escapar y refugiarse en las ciudades o lugares "seguros" tierra adentro.

También zonas costeras de Europa y una parte de África se vieron invadidos por estos seres y sus otros camaradas malditos.

De vuelta en la "Tierra del Sol Naciente" la fuerza políciaca y las de autodefensa hacían lo que podían para evacuar y proteger a los civiles.

Sin embargo Japón no contaba con un ejército propiamente dicho. Esto debido a los acuerdos firmados tras la rendición de este primero ante los Estados Unidos terminada la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Las mencionadas Fuerzas de Autodefensa eran lo más cercano a eso y pronto se verían sobrepasados por las fuerzas del Caos Primordial.

La Vigía de Mundos Mitsuki Okayama combatía a estos seres en su natal Kyoto al lado de su fénix hembra Kyo y su grulla Gao. El fénix parecía haberse vuelto de fuego puro, mientras que la grulla había incrementado su tamaño casi al doble y su pico y patas zancudas se habían vuelto metálicos, así como las puntas inferiores de las plumas de sus alas.

Ella por su parte llevaba una armadura de guerrero shinobi (osea del tipo samurái) reforzada con encantamientos antiguos de origen chino, hindú y claro japones. Sus armas eran un par de Katanas, una blanca y la otra negra.

Combatían fieramente contra un grupo de las semillas estelares y unos extraños insectos voladores con forma de langostas y otros similares a escarabajos de gran tamaño.

-No debemos permitir que crucen las barricadas de esta zona o se adentraran en la ciudad. -indico a las fuerzas del orden que también la apoyaban algo estupefactos al principio, pero agradecidos por la presencia de aquella guardiana.

Aunque pudieron hacerles frente por un rato aquellos seres parecían interminables, pues cada vez que un grupo caía otro más surgía para reemplazarlos, la situación se volvío alarmante cuando los Profundos llegaron reforzando el ataque de los demás seres.

Sin embargo en aquel punto álgido de la batalla y al verse cada vez más sobrepasados, un aliado inesperado hizo su aparición. Los Yakuza, cuya leyenda urbana es tal que se dice: "Que te matan cinco veces antes de caer al suelo".

Varias bandas de aquel grupo criminal tanto aliados como rivales se unieron en la defensa de la ciudad.

-Vaya se tardaron demasiado ya empezaba a pensar que no vendrían- les dedico una sincera sonrisa la venerable Okayama a los tan temidos Yakuza.

-No queríamos dejarle toda la diversión solo a los polis- respondió con respeto a la guardiana un joven Yakuza armado con un rifle de asalto AK-47.

-Y bien que estamos esperando, expulsemos a estos bastardos de nuestras tierras- asevero la Vigía oriental.

-La apoyo mi señora, fríamos a estos peces horribles- secundo su fénix.

-Me dare un festín con su carne- agrego la grulla.

-No te lo recomendaría Gao, podrían tener "parásitos"- aconsejo Kyo.

Entonces todos se lanzaron al ataque contra los ejércitos del Caos.

-Coman plomo malnacidos- exclamo un yakuza de pelo rapado.

-"Shine, shine"- grito otro más de lentes.

-No pienso entregar mi isla al enemigo sin pelear- dijo Mitsuki al cortar de tajo la cabeza de un Profundo.

* * *

Samuel Salazar se había preparado para este momento, pero aún así no podía evitar estar nervioso. Además también había llegado el momento de revelarse como Vigía de Mundos y explicarle la situación a la familia Loud y a todos los que pudiera de su vecindario, no podía haber mejor ni peor momento como ese.

Fue primero con los Loud para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y si Lisa aún seguía con ellos, aunque sospechaba que no.

Ahí se dio con la sorpresa de que la familia Casagrande había vuelto con ellos debido a que la neblina de aquella mañana se había convertido en una espesa niebla que formaba un bloqueo en todas las salidas principales de Royal Woods impidiendo el acceso o salida del lugar.

Los horrores cósmicos aún no hacían acto de presencia pero era seguro que no tardarían unas horas en llegar. Samuel lo presentía.

Al menos las líneas teléfonicas y el internet seguían funcionando. Ronnie Anne se pudo comunicar con su amiga Sid Chang por medio de ella se entero que Great Lakes también se vio afectada por aquella extraña niebla.

Le pidió a aquellas dos familias que reunieran a todos los vecinos que pudieran, tenía importantes noticias que darles respecto a su situación actual.

Una vez que hubo reunido un gran grupo incluyendo al señor Quejón, Clyde y sus padres y el susodicho, las familias de Maggie, Haiku, Polly, Margo, Risas, Liam, Zach, Rusty y un largo etcétera.

Se transformo frente a ellos en su forma de Vigía de Mundos para su asombro. Vestía una túnica de hechicero azul con brocados de plata y pantalones negros. Llevaba una especie de machete como arma, con un mango de cuero negro, guardado en su cintura en una vaina de cuero rojo.

Sus amigos animales al transformarse se volvieron más grandes; Asriel portaba una armadura plateada que lo cubría por completo así como aditamentos de batalla en el pico y en sus patas. Por su parte el señor Maullidos se vio cubierto de una armadura dorada con un estilo marcadamente egipcio.

Samuel pese al asombro inicial procedio a explicarles de forma resumida la terrible amenaza que azotaba la Tierra, así como revelarse como un Vigía de Mundos y el hecho de que tenía más de ciento cincuenta años y al menos ciento diez en el papel de Vigía de Mundos.

Omitío la participación de Lisa Loud en aquellos eventos, pues sabía que esto pondría a toda Royal Woods contra el resto de los Loud pese a ser inocentes. En una situación así siempre se buscaba al culpable más próximo y lo que menos quería hacer era ponerlos en peligro, más del que ya estaban.

Además les prometió que la encontraría, aunque temía que probablemente ya era demasiado tarde para ella al convertirse en una sierva más de aquellos Dioses del Caos Primordial.

Pese a lo que se podría suponer la gente le creyó a Samuel sin escepticismo, duda o sospecha y así pasaba con el resto de los guardianes en el mundo. Todo aquel evento había generado un despertar de conciencias ya hacía mucho tiempo dormido en la humanidad.

-¿Pero cómo nos defenderemos?- preguntaron varias personas del grupo.

Samuel Salazar respondió a sus dudas equipandolos (al menos a los que consideraba más diestros y valientes) con las armas que había comprado asi como el equipo antidisturbios.

-Cada arma y munición están imbuidos de encantamientos que les permitiran hacer daño severo a los esbirros del Caos. Y agregue también protección extra a su blindaje.

-Pero no se confíen, no será una batalla fácil- sentenció.

-Que no se apoder de ustedes el miedo y la desesperanza.

-¡Pelead, pelead, hasta el final por sus familias, por su mundo!

-O no habrá un mañana por el cual vivir.

Entonces se acerco a la familia Loud y con pena en su voz les dijo:

-Ha sido una grata experiencia conocerlos hasta ahora. Pero debo marcharme y adentrarme en la niebla para acabar con lo que sea que este provocandola.

-Iremos con usted si es tan importante- dijeron varios de los ahí presentes.

-No, el riesgo es demasiado alto a donde voy no pueden entrar los humanos comúnes sin volverse locos o morir. Hay algo en el aire, algo malvado y antiguo.

Varios de los hermanos Loud y Casagrande, sobre todo los menores mostraron miradas de preocupación.

-Lincoln mi muchacho cuida a tu familia, aunque se que no es necesario ni decirtelo- expreso con una sonrisa.

-Y tú Lucy mi niña, cuando llegue el momento no dudes y desata todo tu poder. Envía a los enemigos de la vida devuelta al abismo.

-Lo haré- respondió con un tono algo nervioso pero decidido y levantando el pulgar.

Se despidio con algo de tristeza de todos y emprendió su marcha hacía su siguiente destino. Coloco una serie de minas terrestres en puntos estrátegicos donde presentía que entraría la principal fuerza invasiva.

Había llegado el momento se adentro junto a Asriel y el señor Maullidos en la dimensión de la niebla y preparo para lo que viniera.

Espero acabar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el tiempo aquí fluye diferente al del plano terrenal.

Aquel lugar era como una especie de pantano donde la vegetación que crecía era de formas tan extrañas como nunca se vería en la Tierra. Y ni que decir de la fauna.

No tardaron en advertir sus presencia la creaturas que habitaban aquella dimensión.

Una parvada de horribles "pterobuitres" se lanzó en picada contra Samuel y sus guardianes animales. Invocó entonces el Vigía una lluvia de misiles arcanos a la vez que Asriel daba apoyo aéreo.

La batalla no había hecho más que comenzar pues un enjambre de "aracnilangostas" apareció, ahora fue el señor Maullidos el que ataco a los enemigos en tierra y activo una especie de poder interior que le hizo incrementar su velocidad de forma increíble logrando barrer a una buena cantidad de fuerzas enemigas, además de lanzar fieros zarpazos ante aquellas creaturas.

De vez en cuando el Vigía Samuel invocaba un par de ballestas de repetición mágicas que se afianzaban al suelo y generaban un pequeño campo de área de efecto lo que hacía que los enemigos que querían llegar a esas armas para destruirlas sufrían daño al meterse en esa área, la mayoría de las veces terminaban siendo rematados por el Vigía antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo y contra cuantos grupos enemigos tuvieron que combatir, además de vez en cuando se les unían grupos de "viudas infernales" una estirpe maldita de arácnidos que arrojaban una telaraña corrosiva y como si eso no fuera poco tenían la mala costumbre de poner sus huevos en sus victímas capturadas, para que cuando sus crías eclosionaran tuvieran carne de la cual alimentarse.

Samuel comenzaba a agotarse así como sus compañeros sin embargo aún era pronto para descansar.

Después de un rato se enfrentaron también a una especie de humanoides de piel muy pálida, sin ojos y fuertemente armados con armas punzocortantes.

Fue ahí cuando Samuel desenvaino su machete al cual llamaba "Legado", invocó el poder de sus ancestros y el arma se imbuyo de una especie de fuego azul.

Destazo, decapito y mútilo a una buena cantidad de enemigos a su vez apoyado por Asriel y el señor Maullidos.

Tras aquella peligrosa travesía finalmente lo encontró, el núcleo o la casa de aquella niebla, un gigantesco ser que andaba en cuatro pesadas patas que con cada pisada provocaba el retumbar de la tierra.

De su lomo salía una gran cantidad de tentáculos lanudos en la parte superior tenía una trompa similar a la de los elefantes con varios colmillos y un montón de cabezas horribles.

Entonces sin perder tiempo Samuel y sus fieles amigos se lanzaron al ataque, Samuel invocó una especie de cañon mágico para serles de apoyo. Este se encargo de mutilar varios de los tentáculos y causar daño en buena parte del abdomen.

Samuel por su parte lanzaba rafágas de energía arcana contra aquella bestia, en un punto dado esta se lanzo con un grito ensordecedor en una embestida veloz y fulminante contra el Vigía.

Pero antes de poder reaccionar el señor Maullidos lo rescato a tiempo y lo llevó en su lomo. Creando una nueva estrategia y "cabalgando" en el señor Maullidos logró subir desde las patas traseras hasta el lomo de la creatura, ahí invocó una barrera protectora para ellos y Asriel.

Sin necesidad de palabras Samuel clavo con un poderoso impacto su Machete en aquella carne maldita liberando una gran cantidad de energía destructiva y al mismo tiempo Asriel descendió en picada creando una especie de torbellino con el que destrozo varias de las cabezas de aquel ser, quien dio un chillido horrible anunciando su final.

Asriel rescato justo a tiempo a sus compañeros antes de que el enemigo colapsara. Una vez a salvo se dirigio a los restos de la creatura y realizo un poderoso conjuro de purificación combinado con uno del tipo rompe maleficios, para esto se sirvio de una serie de velas blancas y azules, incienso y un singular artefacto parecido a una esfera dorada.

Entonces aquella dimensión se fue desvaneciendo, siendo purgada de la existencia terrenal y poco a poco gran parte del Estado de Michigan se vio libre de la niebla maldita incluyendo la ciudad de Royal Woods y la de Great Lakes.

Se encontro de vuelta en el plano terrenal, más específicamente en la salida que daba a la autopista. A lo lejos pudo ver un ambiente de devastación.

-Por favor, por favor que esten a salvo- rogaba al tiempo que Asriel se lo llevaba volando y el señor Maullidos los seguía de cerca con su gran velocidad.

Fue entonces que del cielo descendió una gran cantidad de luz sorprendiendo al anciano y sus aliados.

-Pero que es esto, acaso es... siento una gran cantidad de poder sagrado y ancestral.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Sir Joe Pendleton líder de la última orden de Vigías de Mundos, eran una vorágine, aunque el había votado dejar el mundo a su suerte, se debatía si era lo correcto.

Allí en su modesto departamento en la calle Baker, (ampliado por dentro gracias a hechizos) bebía un buen trago de whisky con soda mientras cavilaba en recuerdos de otra era, en plena invasión por medio de aquellas tormentas de insanos colores.

Había sido entrenado por el propio Merlín en las artes mistícas y peleo al lado del Rey Arturo, no como un caballero de la Mesa Redonda propiamente dicho.

Pero si como un guerrero confiable. Había visto linajes reales ascender y desaparecer. Hubo veces en que tuvo que luchar en bandos contrarios para derrocar a tiranos que se sentaban en el trono británico y luego asegurarse de poner a alguien digno.

Aunque no siempre se quedaba en Inglaterra cumplió muchas misiones y aventuras por buena parte del globo, aprendiendo a su vez de nuevas culturas, razas e idiomas.

Había peleado por su país, incontable veces incluso en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, tanto en apoyo médico como en el arte del espionaje y la decodificación.

Aunque parecía que desde finales del siglo diecinueve y el veinte la Familia Real había empezado a desdeñar de sus servicios, mostrando una clara ingratitud y desconfianza a su otrora guardián.

-No se que es peor, si la ignorancia o la ingratitud humana- parafraseo al tiempo que le daba un buen sorbo a su martini con aceitunas, mostrando ya claros signos de embriaguez.

Después de un rato fue que lo escucho la fatal melodía de los gritos acompañados de las balas y las explosiones. Se asomo por la ventana y vio un gran grupo de gente correr despavorida. No esperaba intervenir y si este era el fin al menos moriría de "fiesta".

Su unicornio "Mistery Hoofs" y su águila real "Regis" lo veían con algo de pena, sobre todo cuando empezó a bailar torpemente y luego termino cayendose de bruces para luego llorar amargamente.

Pero algo logró sacarlo de aquel sopor de autocompasión y fue el grito de un par de niños que se refugiaban al lado de un automovil. Eran una niña de ocho años y su hermanito de cinco.

Un grupo de semillas estelares se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos.

-¿Donde están papá y mamá?- lo último que recordaba aquel pequeño era que se separaron de ellos por culpa de la muchedumbre que corría.

-Ya, ya todo estara bien hermanito- y abrazo fuertemente a su hermano preparandose para el inminente fin.

Cuando las semillas estelares estuvieron a dos metros de abalanzarse sobre sus victímas, escucharon un poderoso estruendo y literalmente un caballero de brillante armadura apareció para salvar el día. (Aunque algo pasado de tamales.)

Cabalgaba sobre un hermoso unicornio blanco y llevaba un águila real sobre su hombro.

Aunque cuando desdendió de su montura, trastabillo un poco y casi se cae sino es alcanzado por el equino.

-Vaya quien movió el piso- dijo algo ebrio.

Pese a todo logró concentrarse y desenvaino una gran espada al tiempo que sus leales animales se veían cubiertos de poder y armaduras. Toda aquella imagen recordaba a las antiguas leyendas de caballería.

-¡Por el poder de Inglaterra!- exclamo el Vigía inglés al tiempo que cambiaba su cuerpo y se transformaba en una versión joven y musculosa.

-Si este es el fin que así sea, pero que no se diga que Sir Joe Pendleton fue un cobarde. Morire con honro hasta el final- exclamo con la voz digna de un rey de los días antiguos.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar los niños fueron puestos a salvo por Mistery Hoofs.

-Vengan conmigo- les dijo con una voz dulce y paternal.

-Así que se creen muy valientes atacando a niños pequeños inocentes. -blandió su espada tomandola habilmente con sus dos manos- Venid bellacos enfrenten a un oponente digno. Y diciendo esto se lanzó al ataque.

El último Vigía había tomado la desición correcta de una buena vez y ahora se unía a la batalla como sus otros camaradas.

Una vez un guardián lo eres por siempre, quieras o no. Y el mundo los necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

**Vaya sin duda este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y si que valió la pena. Bueno el contraataque ha comenzado pero esto apenas son las primeras batallas aún queda un largo camino para ganar la guerra. Y como decimos en México: ¡Que se armen los pinches chingadazos!**

**Pero ya en serio la guerra contra las fuerzas del Caos sera difícil y necesitarán de todos los aliados posibles, algunos incluso muy inesperados.**

**Sin más que decir les deseo un buen día y hasta pronto mis lectores. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Los Días de la Gran Herejía.**

**Parte 4: Sobrevivientes.**

* * *

Un pequeño grupo de personas corrían a través de las calles de Denver, había un policía entre ellos quien disparaba las últimas balas de su cartucho contra los horrores que H. P. Lovecraft describió hacía muchos años en sus historias, y que ahora se veían que eran una terrible realidad.

Fue un milagro que lograran llegar todos hasta aquel refugio imbuido ahora en magia sagrada. A pocos metros de distancia vieron como las puertas les eran abiertas por el padre Matthew Williams y su esposa Sarah.

Algunas "arañas" y unas cosas indescriptibles semejantes a "perros" les trataban de dar caza, pero al meterse al área de protección de aquel encantamiento dado por el antiguo mentor de Matthew, las criaturas no pudieron avanzar más y se vieron dañados por la barrera mágica, varias arañas ardieron en un fuego mágico azul o se lastimaron bastante al igual que los "Perros de Tíndalos".

Un par de ellos quisieron meterse a aquel refugio usando su habilidad de teletransportación y de manifestarse en puntos geométricos específicos, en este caso las esquinas de las paredes. Pero fue un error fatal como pronto lo comprobarían, pues en cuanto empezaron a surgir de las esquinas aquellos extraños canes interdimensionales fueron reducidos a menos que polvo soltando alaridos de dolor que erizaron la piel de los refugiados.

Al ver su fracaso el resto de los atacantes se retiraron con temor. La calma volvió al refugio (al menos la que se podía tener en medio de aquella catástrofe).

Matthew y el resto de su familia, incluyendo sus hijos Adam y Cassandra, así como sus nietos y cuñados se habían logrado reunir antes de que la invasión comenzara, prevenidos por la intuición del quien había abandonado el camino de los Vigías de Mundos.

Con su magia se había encargado de ampliar el refugio triplicando su capacidad de alojamiento.

Aunque había algo que lo angustiaba constantemente y era cuanto seguiría resistiendo el encantamiento de protección, que aunque muy efectivo no era ilimitado y llegaría el punto en que su poder cesaría por desgaste. El padre Matthew prefería no seguir pensando demasiado en aquello y optó por encargarse de atender a los nuevos refugiados y preguntarles también si tenían noticias del mundo exterior.

Mas estas no eran nada alentadoras, igual a como se veían en los pocos canales de televisión y radio todavía activos. Las grandes potencias mundiales como Rusia y China; así como su propio país claro esta.

Le hacían frente con sus ejércitos a las hordas del Caos, pero no tardarían en verse sobrepasados, además de verse tentados a usar el arsenal nuclear.

Pero eso realmente sería una solución perjudicial. Como se dice sería "peor el remedio que la enfermedad".

Aunque al segundo día de la invasión esto ya no fue una opción, un ejército de máquinas liderados por humanos seguidores de los dioses oscuros, se encargaron de asaltar y nulificar todas las bases donde se encontraban los arsenales nucleares. Aunque perdieron a la mitad de sus fuerzas en aquellos ataques, esto lo vieron como perdidas aceptables, pues lograron su objetivo de quitarles a los ejércitos humanos uno de sus "ases bajo la manga".

Y no lo usaron en su contra como muchos hubieran pensado, sino que lo destruyeron.

Pronto las últimas señales de radio y televisión dejaron de transmitir, aunque el internet seguía activo afortunadamente.

Sin embargo los ejércitos del mundo comenzaban a caer, pues aunque lograban hacerle frente a las creaturas estan parecían interminables y sus municiones, suministros y efectivos humanos por el contrario no eran ilimitados; aquello estaba siendo una guerra de desgaste.

A lo largo de la Unión Americana la población civil se refugiaba donde podía, haciendo improvisados búnkeres en túneles abandonados, alcantarillas, o los más afortunados en refugios creados especialmente por las fuerzas restantes del ejército americano.

En cuanto al padre Matthew Williams y su grupo, hacían lo que podían para comfortar y animar a la gente, cantaban, oraban, contaban historias entretenidas y se encargaban de que todos comieran adecuadamente y que se les diera atención médica a quienes lo necesitaran.

-Todo estara bien- le animaba su esposa Sarah a la par que estrechaba su mano mientras servían comida a los refugiados.

Matthew en verdad agradecía al Dios Supremo que toda su familia estuviera con él en ese momento y que también hayan llegado a salvo al refugio.

-Los Vigías de Mundos deben prevalecer, ellos son la verdadera y última línea de defensa de esta tierra- pensaba seriamente Matthew.

-Por favor maestro Samuel que tú y los otros Vigías triunfen, no nos fallen. Aunque fue la humanidad quien primero les fallo a ustedes- entonces comenzó a orar en favor de aquellos ancianos y su éxito en su misión.

* * *

Michael Chapman y su equipo se habían logrado refugiar en una parte de la estación del metro de Washington junto a un grupo mediano de otras personas que habían llegado hasta ahí tras la devastación de su ciudad.

Crearon una serie de barricadas en las entradas principales, tenían electricidad gracias a los generadores de emergencia y agua en los baños públicos y en una pequeña oficina de conserjería. Así como comida de las máquinas expendedoras que quedaban.

Al no tener éxito en contactar con la televisora para la que trabajaban el reportero Michael decidio hacer transmisiones vía internet en la página oficial de su canal, el había tomado la desición de seguir informando a la gente hasta el final. Además de contar con la ayuda de su camárografo Richard y su técnico James.

Richard era un muchacho joven recién graduado de la Universidad, había estudiado una carrera en Comunicación; era algo flacucho y pelirrojo con pecas y con gustos algo "geek"

Aunque sabía de antemano que le tocarían situaciones intensas por grabar, jamás se imagino algo como lo que estaban viviendo.

En cuanto a James era un hombre de treinta años o más de complexión robusta y un gran y grueso bigote, era muy hábil reparando cosas, editando vídeos (algo que hacía junto con Richard) y manejando. Llevaba una buena amistad con Michael y veía en Richard un joven púpilo.

Fue de hecho que por Richard se enteraron o se dieron una mejor idea de lo que eran los invasores y es que él sabía de las historias lovecraftnianas, hubo un tiempo en que creyó que aquello no eran más que ficción mezclado con terror a lo desconocido del cosmos (y ahora deseaba que lo siguiera siendo), pero ahora todo era un terrible realidad, una pesadilla viviente.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces alguien o algo les permitío la entrada a nuestro mundo- cavilaba el reportero Michael caminando y regresando sobre sus pasos varias veces.

-Y otra buena pregunta sería ¿el porque?- agrego James bebiendo una soda de uva.

-Por lo que he leído en libros y cómics, someten mundos para expandir sus fuerzas y tener bases con recursos, eso al menos en algunos casos. En otros nos ven como simple "ganado" para ofrecernos en sacrificio a sus Dioses u obtener energía de las emociones negativas que causan al invadirnos, ustedes saben; miedo desesperación, angustia, depresión, etc...

-Cielos Richard ninguna de esas opciones se oye bien- comento James.

-No, no lo son o incluso podría ser una opción desconocida, quizás preparan una serie de rituales para algo más grande- razonaba mientras tenía una mano frotando su barbilla.

-Sea lo que sea no será nada bueno para la humanidad- agrego Michael.

-Pero en fin será mejor ponernos manos a la obra e informar al público de lo que esta sucediendo realmente y a que nos enfrentamos. -sus compañeros asintieron y dieron los últimos toques para preparar la transmisión.

-Buenas tardes estimado público, aquí Michael Chapman transmitiendoles en vivo desde la estación principal del metro en Washington...

Describió entonces a los espectadores en la red, una lista detallada de todas las creaturas que se habían avistado en el mundo, sus nombres y especificaciones. Todo eso gracias a la información recopilada por Richard de los textos "lovecraftnianos".

Aunque también al finalizar les enviaba un mensaje de esperanza, que no se rindieran y que hicieran lo posible por mantenerse a salvo y no caer en pánico o en la histeria colectiva, pues eso es lo que también querían esos seres y no debían de darles esa satisfacción.

También gracias a la comunicación que mantenían con otros colegas reporteros en el resto del mundo, supieron por ejemplo que en Medio Oriente tenían una formidable resistencia contra las criaturas del Caos. Los pueblos judíos, palestinos, sunitas, chiitas y demás variantes del pueblo musúlman, así como los cristianos de esas regiones habían dejado de lado sus diferencias por el hecho de la pura supervivencia contra los "demonios" como también apodaban a esos invasores interdimensionales.

Incluso las milicias paramilitares se unieron a los ejércitos oficiales de las naciones de Medio Oriente, reforzando la defensa de esa región y sus fronteras.

China debido al gran número de efectivos en su ejército también se negaba a caer, pero aún así los siervos del Caos no cesaban de atacar ni de reemplazar a los caídos, por lo que pronto el desgaste de suministros y el cansancio general en sus tropas haría mella en ellos.

India y varias partes de África se encontraban devastados, solo unos pocos países de esas zonas seguían en pie y la situación era crítica aunado a la pobreza que ya presentaban desde antes de la invasión.

En cuanto al "Viejo Continente" varios países de la llamada región de Escandinavia habían sido arrasados, Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra resistían pero estaban perdiendo terreno en la incesante lucha.

En Suiza la mayoría de su población permanecía escondida en refugios y otra parte más en las montañas de los Alpes; y algo curioso pasaba y es que aquellos seres mostraban cierta repelencia a aquellos lugares y se mantenían alejados, incluso se mostraban vídeos donde algunos parecían enfermarse o mostrar una especie de "reacción alérgica". Y no solo ahí, casos así se reportaban también en zonas de Irlanda, Escocia, España, el Cairo capital de Egipto, El Tibet y los Montes del Himalaya y algunos zonas más de Oriente.

Incluso en algunas zonas de las devastadas África e India habían lugares que los invasores preferían evitar.

También en partes de América del Norte sobre todo los antiguos lugares sagrados por las tribus nativas de América; en México las zonas de las pirámides y los pueblos prehispánicos, Machu Pichu y los Andes en Perú.

Todos ellos presentaban este singular efecto contra los ejércitos de los Dioses Primigenios y Exteriores. Aunque esto hacía que concentraran y reforzaran sus ataques en donde no se vieran afectados, sin duda la batalla estaba lejos de terminar, pero aún en toda esa oscuridad surgían destellos de esperanza.

* * *

Fue en la medianoche del segundo día de la invasión cuando comenzó el horror.

La gente de Royal Woods había estado turnandose con pequeños grupos para montar guardia ante cualquier señal de alarma o peligro.

La familia Loud había arreglado y acomodado el sotáno para poder hospedar también a los Casagrande. Lincoln y Lucy aparte de estar legítimamente preocupados por su familia lo hacían también por el señor Samuel.

Esperaban que estuviera bien y que regresara pronto.

-Y dime Lucy a que se refería el señor Samuel con "desatar tu poder"- preguntó Lincoln a su hermana.

-Todo comenzó con el libro que te dio, no sé muy bien como explicarlo pero despertó algo en mí. -dijo al tiempo que miraba sus manos- Y como hemos visto por todo lo que esta pasando ahora en el mundo, los mitos, las leyendas, la magia misma es real, ¡todo lo que nos han contado, es tan real como nosotros ahora!

Luego le contó sobre el incidente con Lana y como la había curado con poder sagrado.

-Y nosotros podemos confirmar que es verdad- dijeron de repente Lana y Lola quienes habían estado escuchando todo este tiempo en la entrada del ático.

-Entonces como que eres una hechicera Lucy- agrego Leni quien se había unido a la conversación.

Lincoln entonces se quedo observando sin decir nada, por poco más de un minuto.

-¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

-Oh lo siento Lucy pero creía que el resto de nuestras hermanas terminarían llegando y amontonandose para saber que pasaba.

-"Andando de chismosas"- eso último lo dijo en su mente.

-Entonces de ahí vienen tus poderes- preguntó Lana emocionada.

-Si, nos dejas verlo por faavooor- súplico Lola.

-Si yo también tengo curiosidad, y si se los dio el señor Samuel debe ser algo importante hermanita- agrego Leni con una sonrisa.

Por su parte los adultos se habían encargado de reabastecerse y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pues todos en Royal Woods ante la inminete invasión se llevaban lo que podían y no solo los mercados eran vacíados, también las farmacias, aunque sin caer en la histeria colectiva... por ahora.

Cenaron bien gracias a Lynn padre y a Doña Rosa, y aunque estaban algo callados no era tanto por tristeza sino por preocupación por su situación, y sobre todo de parte de los Loud que no habían logrado encontrar a Lisa.

Habían pasado buena parte de la mañana del día anterior y también de ese día buscandola, incluso pidieron ayuda a otras personas que hacían de guardia y también preguntaron a varios conocidos cuando fueron a reabastecerse.

Oh si tan solo supieran la cruda verdad, su estado de ánimo sería mucho peor, algo perjudicial en una situación así.

Ronnie Anne y Lincoln Loud charlaban sobre su situación, sentados en el porsche, mirando la niebla que le daba un aspecto tétrico a aquella noche sin estrellas.

-¿Tienes miedo Lincoln?- preguntó de pronto Ronnie Anne.

-Porque yo si- dijo de forma sincera la niña latina antes de que siquiera Lincoln le pudiera responder.

Pese a su careta de niña ruda ella se preocupaba por su familia y amigos, sobre todo por como podrían terminar las cosas, no quería que nadie de los que estimaba o amaba le pasara algo malo o peor.

Lincoln acerto al poner su mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

-Pase lo que pase, estamos todos juntos en esto y aunque también tengo miedo, no dejare que eso me haga caer en desesperación.

Ronnie Anne sonrió también con confianza y asintió ante aquel gesto de apoyo.

-Y Lincoln a todo esto, ¿quieres contarme como conociste a aquel anciano hechicero y sus "mascotas"?

-Bueno es una historia algo curiosa, todo empezó cuando yo me salí de casa, por no seguir soportando cuando las peleas de mis hermanas se salieron de control al fracasar el "Protocolo de pelea de hermanas" y bueno...

Lincoln le narró todo lo sucedido desde su primer encuentro con el señor Samuel Salazar, el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con su gran amigo Clyde, los consejos del anciano, sus vivencias del pasado, el incidente de Lynn y en fin todo lo que había sucedido hasta antes de aquella invasión y algunas cosas de las que se había enterado recientemente.

No era sorpresa que Ronnie Anne le pareció una historia interesante, sobre todo el hecho de que también Lucy había despertado y comenzado a desarrollar habilidades mágicas.

Aunque Ronnie Anne también se cuestionaba si el conocimiento del libro pudo despertar algo tan positivo en Lucy, ¿no podría también hacer lo contrario si caía en las manos equivocadas?, además estaba el hecho de la repentina desaparición de Lisa.

Y no es que Lisa no le agradara, pero por lo poco que la había llegado a conocer sabía que esa niña superdotada podría llegar a excederse con su ciencia y sus experimentos y a veces mostrar una clara arrogancia.

Algo dentro de la mente de Ronnie comenzaba a atar cabos y no le gustaba la conclusión a la que estaba llegando. Y si Lisa...

-¿Pasa algo Ronnie Anne?- preguntó Lincoln.

-No, no es nada solo sigo algo preocupada, pero estaré bien.

Aquello tranquilizo al albino, un rato después se decidieron a entrar a la casa para irse a dormir de una buena vez. Antes de eso Lincoln fue a la cocina y lleno dos vasos de agua, ofreciendole uno a su amiguita de ascendencia latina.

-Gracias Lincoln- y se bebió gustosa el agua exhalando con frescura.

Tras eso le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Lincoln y gracias por todo- sonrió la niña, dandole también un ligero golpe en el brazo en señal de camaradería.

-De nada Ronnie Anne, descansa bien- respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Un gran grupo de horrores fuera de este mundo comenzaron a surgir de la niebla que rodeaba las fronteras de Royal Woods. El mismo tipo de criaturas con las que el Vigía Samuel luchaba en ese mismo momento en la dimensión de la niebla.

Unos extraños humanoides de piel pálida movían una especie de maquinaria de guerra, parecían unos calderos con patas y símbolos extraños en su base que tenían un fulgurante resplandor carmesí.

-Que mundo tan simple, dudo que opongan mucha resistencia- dijo uno de aquellos hombres pálidos.

-Porque no probamos de una vez "los cañones de asedio" y lo probamos- agrego otro.

-Sí, que la voluntad de los amos sea complacida- indico un tercero.

De repente su conversación se vio interrumpida pues escucharon una serie de fuertes detonaciones que provenían del puente de la ciudad y donde otro grupo de invasores se vieron seriamente afectados. Al parecer fue buena idea del Vigía poner esas minas terrestres, pues otros grupos de seres del caos fueron volados en pedazos en otros puntos de Royal Woods, además esto sirvio para alertar a los habitantes del lugar que ya estaban siendo atacados.

Muchas familias ante esta señal de alerta comenzaron a ser movilizados por los policías y bomberos locales a lugares que habían sido habilitados como refugios, la escuela primaria de Royal Woods era uno de ellos, la familia Loud y Casagrande se movilizaron a ese refugio tal como lo habían planeado cuando comenzaran los primeros ataques.

Una buena parte de la policía y varios civiles voluntarios se dirigían ahora a las zonas de las explosiones previniendo en que no tardarían en llegar más fuerzas del Caos a reiniciar el ataque.

Eran apenas las primeras horas de la madrugada, y obviamente todos se encontraban cansados y también asustados. Aún así los adultos y los hijos mayores de los Loud y Casagrande se ponían al cuidado de los menores dejandoles que ellos durmieran un rato más y también previniendose de cualquier posible nuevo ataque también.

Aunque algunos como Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn y Ronnie Anne ya no pudieron conciliar el sueño. Además les había entrado algo de hambre y sed, lograron conseguir algunos sandwiches, galletas y jugo; algo que era parte de la comida entregada para todos los refugiados en la cafetería de la escuela.

Comían calladamente, absortos en sus pensamientos. Lincoln por su parte sabía que este era un momento crítico, no le había dicho a nadie pero había tomado una de las armas encantadas por el anciano, a escondidas, fue poco antes de reunirse con Ronnie Anne afuera de su hogar.

El peliblanco siempre había demostrado amor y preocupación por su familia y esta no era la excepción e inspirado por los consejos y las historias de su amigo viejo, así como por ver el potencial que Lucy había despertado, se decidio a hacer su parte de manera directa y luchar como pudiera contra las fuerzas del Caos y si estas se atrevían a atacar a sus seres queridos y amigos, el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Se sentía nervioso lo cual era lógico pues las únicas armas que había empuñado hasta ahora, eran las de los videojuegos, esperaba que eso sirviera de algo en su puntería y manejo de un arma de fuego de verdad imbuida en magia verdadera.

Fue sacado de aquellas preocupaciones momentaneamente al reecontrarse con Clyde y sus otros amigos: Zach, Liam y Rusty. Estaba feliz de que hubieran llegado a salvo al refugio en la escuela también.

Liam se sentía algo preocupado por no haber podido traer a los animales de su granja con el y su familia, pero la verdad es que en ningún refugio le hubieran dejado traer tantos animales de granja, a duras penas les dejaban traer mascotas, pero solo unas cuantas por familia, algo que de hecho hizo que Lana Loud se entristeciera pues solo pudo traer consigo a su rana Brinquitos, a Charles el perro y al gato Cliff, el resto de las mascotas de la familia Loud las guarecieron en el sotano con suficiente comida y agua, Lana esperaba que estuvieran bien incluso rezo por su bienestar.

Lucy también se había encontrado con Haiku, las dos góticas comenzaron a charlar sobre la futilidad de la vida y las razones por la que estaban siendo invadidos.

-Aunque debería estar feliz porque la "oscuridad" se ha cernido sobre el mundo, no lo sé algo en todo esto no me gusta nada, algo esta mal- expreso Haiku.

-Se a lo que te refieres, pues yo también puedo percibirlo, verdadera maldad, las fuerzas del Caos viviente que vienen a consumirnos a todos y a borrar nuestra historia.

-Es irónico amiga mía, pero por mucho tiempo me fascino la idea de experimentar la muerte y trascender a los reinos espirituales.

-Sin embargo ahora eso es lo que menos quiero y no solo para mí, sino también para mi familia y amigos, quiero que sobrevivamos a esto- sentenció Lucy.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees Lucy y no eres la única en pensar así, también quiero ver un nuevo mañana para mí y los míos- agrego Haiku con una leve sonrisa.

Lynn estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis blancos, su clásico jersey rojo con el número uno en el pecho y una sudadera gris encima y también se había llevado su bate de béisbol por si ocurría cualquier cosa. Ahora toda su ira, toda su fuerza estaba concentrada en proteger a su familia, su instinto sobre todo le hacía preocuparse aún más por sus hermanas menores.

-Si quieren llevarse a uno de los míos tendran que pasar sobre mi cadaver- penso con determinación.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti. asevero la "Lynn de luz" con una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Bien dicho hay que darles una lección a esos bastardos- apoyo la "Lynn oscura" con el pulgar levantado.

Por su parte Ronnie Anne tras charlar un rato con su hermano Bobby y su madre María, paseo un rato por el corredor de los salones de la escuela, agradecía que siguiera iluminado, ahí y en soledad pensó también en su padre el señor Santiago. Entendía que en su labor de médico estaba ayudando a la gente en Perú y pese a estar divorciados sus padres, él la quería mucho y seguían en contacto por vídeo llamadas.

-¿Pero porque tenía que estar tan lejos, acaso no pudo conseguir un trabajo como doctor en el mismo país?

-Ay papá no sabes lo mucho que desearía que estuvieras aquí en este momento para poder abrazarte. -unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Aquella era la razon por la que se había apartado hasta ese lugar donde no había gente, no quería que la vieran llorar, sobre todo su familia y por lo mucho que se preocuparían. Además quería ese momento para ella, para desahogarse de todo lo malo que estaba pasando.

Aunque logro contactar con su padre cuando todo comenzó y estaba agradecida porque estuviera bien, le preocupaba que en la zona donde él vivía se viera afectada por una noche artificial que había oscurecido todo en pleno día.

Su padre como médico ayudaría a cuantas personas lo necesitarán en el hospital local pues llegaban muchos heridos por los primeros ataques de los ejércitos del Caos.

Le dijo que no se preocupara ya que el ejército nacional mantenía asegurada la zona debido a su importancia estrategica. Aún así la preocupación de Ronnie Anne disminuyo poco al ver que ya empezaban a ser atacados en esa zona del mundo, esperaba y resistieran lo suficiente.

Se sentía orgullosa por el valor y dedicación que mostraba su padre en su labor de ayudar a la gente, sanarlos, y claro esta también lo estaba por igual de su madre ya que mientras su padre era doctor su madre se dedicaba a la enfermería.

-Me pregunto, ¿porqué no funciono lo suyo?. Las personas son complicadas, creo que a veces demasiado- razono la niña latina y decidio volver con los suyos.

* * *

Cuando todo parecía tan tranquilo, cuando parecían gozar de una paz momentanea, fue cuando se desato el infierno, la maquinaria de guerra de los habitantes de la dimensión de la niebla azoto la ciudad con fiereza. Los calderos malditos que portaban lanzaban bolas de poder concentrado contra los edificios y a su vez una horda de pterobuitres y aracnilangostas se unían al ataque.

Las primeras líneas de defensa habían caído y escuchaban como lentamente se acercaban a la zona del refugio. Se prepararon todos, listos para lo que viniera, pero con lo que no contaban era con la crueldad de esos seres. Entonces todo se volvió confuso, una serie de impactos de energía demolieron o mejor dicho volaron parte de la entrada principal y la zona donde se encontraban refugiados, aquello mato a varios instantaneamente, lo siguiente fue como una escena de una película de guerra, Lincoln sentía un pitído ensordecedor en su cabeza así como algo de sangre en su frente, pero seguía consciente y veía como una oleada de aquellos seres malditos se abalanzaban contra ellos.

Saco entonces la pistola magnum calibre cuarenta y cuatro de su chamarra y apunto contra los seres del Caos, aquellos disparos no causaban retroceso y no necesito recargar el arma en ningún momento gracias a la magia con la que estaba encantada.

-Vaya es como en los videojuegos del tipo "shooter"- sonrió y siguio disparando esta vez matando a varios pterobuitres que amenazaban a unas personas frente a él.

Más al estar concentrado en ese ataque y por su sordera temporal no se percato de un humanoide palido que estaba por atacarlo con una especie de sable negro. Pero antes de que este lograra su cometido recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un bate cortesía de Lynn, quedando noqueado y antes de darle una oportunidad de recomponerse Lynn con rabia lo siguio golpeando hasta destrozarle la cabeza al ser maldito.

-Vamos Lincoln, tenemos que ayudar a los demás- dijo Lynn.

Aunque Lincoln no le escucho realmente, le entendio por las señas que le hacía que era urgente que le siguiera.

Vio entonces a Lucy lanzar bolas de fuego y algunas de luz contra los enemigos, a sus padres y a otros más disparar sus armas y a los que no tenían armas de fuego como tales, defenderse como podían.

Pero Lucy termino por cometer un grave error, que aunque comprensible pudo costarle la vida misma. Pues uso varios hechizos de sanación para curar a un montón de heridos, los cuales continuaron la lucha inmediatamente, además de invocar un escudo protector para su familia y la de los Casagrandes, sobra decir que la mayoría se vieron sorprendidos ante aquel acto pero agradecidos por su ayuda, sin embargo la alegría les duro poco pues Lucy después de un rato colapso y se desmayo, todo esto porque había gastado toda su energía rápidamente con tantos hechizos y había que recordar que era una niña de nueve años, (de por sí con una complexión delgada y muy palida) fue demasiado para ella, sus poderes aunque excepcionales tenían un límite muy marcado y ella ya lo había sobrepasado.

Lo siguiente fueron sangre, gritos y miembros de ambos bandos cayendo a diestra y siniestra, al final tras una encarnizada batalla, aquel grupo de humanos se alzaron victoriosos contra las fuerzas del Caos, pero fue una victoria pírrica, pues se perdieron muchas vidas en el proceso y había demasiados heridos.

Howard uno de los padres de Clyde, C.J. Casagrande y Carl Casagrande habían muerto, así como la mitad de los refugiados; el resto de los sobrevivientes estaban o malheridos, en shock o llorando a sus muertos.

Entre los Loud no hubo muertos pero si heridos, Lynn senio había sido mordido en su brazo izquierdo, tenía un par de costillas rotas y un ojo morado, Rita tenía un corte en la pierna por lo cual cojeaba. A Luna le dieron un potente arañazo, cortesía de un pterobuitre en el ojo derecho, este herida le atravesaba desde la ceja hasta debajo del parpado y sangraba mucho.

Lori parecía tener el brazo fracturado al igual que Don Hector, Bobby tenía arañazos en el pecho y mordidas en un pie y eso solo por mencionar algunos.

Además sobra decir lo desconsolados que se encontraban los Casagrandes al perder algunos de sus miembros. Como pudieron los acomodaron junto a los otros muertos y tiraron fuera los cadaveres de las criaturas que los atacaron.

* * *

El tercer día de la invasión comenzaba y los primeros rayos del sol apenas lograban filtrarse e iluminar aquel cielo nublado.

Fue entonces que vieron que la pesadilla no paraba, alaridos y gritos de una nueva oleada de aquellos seres indicaban que venían en camino.

-¡Malditos!, es que acaso nunca se terminan- exclamo Lynn con un vendaje en la cabeza y preparando su bate impregnado de sangre seca de colores extraños.

Todos parecían perder la esperanza, muchos abrazaban a sus seres queridos esperando el amargo fin y otros empuñaban sus armas en un intento final por hacerles frente.

"Si caían ahora que fuera de pie".

Pero entonces algo parecio despertar en Lana y Lola Loud, quienes se habían cansado de ver tanto sufrimiento y muerte y no poder hacer nada. Ellas junto con Lily y Carlitos Casagrande fueron de los pocos que no se encontraban heridos y se pusieron en pie tomadas de las manos y con una mirada llena de ira, pero también con el enorme deseo de hacer justicia.

**Ahora busque y escuchen: Godzilla KOTM - Mothra's Song - Bear McCreary (Official Video)**

Fue entonces que desde otro plano una melodía ancestral llego a sus mentes y eso hizo que detuvieran por un momento su andar, pero en cuanto la melodía quedo grabada en su ser supieron exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Las gemelas Loud avanzaron desición al frente de batalla y pese a las advertencias de sus padres para que regresaran, llegaron hasta lo que alguna vez fue la entrada principal de su escuela y entonaron con una hermosa y casi angelical voz la siguiente canción que logro confortar a los afligidos y renovar las esperanzas de todos con tan solo oírla.

_**"Mothra oh Mothra"**_

_**"Si tu ayuda tuvieramos que pedir"**_

_**"Con el tiempo"**_

_**"Sobre el mar"**_

_**"Como una ola, tu vendrías"**_

_**"Nuestro Ángel Guardián"**_

_**(X3)**_

_**"Mothra oh Mothra"**_

_**"De la bondad olvidada"**_

_**"Y de los espíritus en ruinas"**_

_**"Oramos para que el espíritu de la gente cante"**_

_**"Esta hermosa canción de amor".**_

Entonces algo maravilloso paso y una gran cantidad de luz casi cegadora colmo los cielos, las criaturas del Caos se vieron sorprendidas por aquello al igual que los humanos.

Luego se escucho un poderoso batir de alas y de las nubes descendió lo que parecía una gigantesca polilla con hermosos y deslumbrantes colores en sus alas. Era Mothra la "Reina de los Monstruos", Kaiju clase Alfa y uno de los Animales Guardianes de rango Legendario.

-Hora del contraataque- sentenciaron las gemelas Loud con una sonrisa colmada de esperanza y amor.

* * *

**Y bueno mis lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me disculpo por la tardanza pero estaba algo ocupado.**

**Si alguien se pregunta que paso con la maquinaria de asedio de los seres del Caos pues no pudieron destruirla pero se quedo sin quien las controlara, así que por ahora no hay peligro pero ya tendrá cierta relevancia en futuros capítulos.**

**Sin más que decir que tengan un buen día y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;)**


End file.
